


Come Rain or Come Shine

by Jaeger_Babe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, American Politics, Angst, Blackmail, Boss/Employee Relationship, Fluff, Forbidden Love, M/M, Miscommunication, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Romance, Smut, Suit Kink, Viktuuri Fluff Bang 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 62,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeger_Babe/pseuds/Jaeger_Babe
Summary: It’s rainy season in D.C. and as the end of his summer internship at Cialdini Co approaches, Yuuri’s life is thrown off balance when his lifelong idol, Senator Victor Nikiforov tracks him down and offers him a job as his Personal Assistant.Senator Nikiforov, the powerhouse of congress who hates the media, loves his constituents, takes a seemingly random interest in Yuuri, and carries his heart on his sleeve… How can Yuuri possibly deny him?It’s not like it could break into a scandal, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This baby was born out of my love for politics and YoI, and inspired by two fics, a TV show, and some real life. Writing this story also brought some relief during a time when I needed a distraction, and as such it's really close to my heart. I hope y'all enjoy it!
> 
> Huge thank you to jumpforjo ([Tumblr](http://jumpforjo.tumblr.com/) & [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jumpforjo?lang=en/)) who made the absolutely lovely and amazing cover and banner for this story, as well as been a wonderful cheerleader and friend <3 Keep reading to see their art in Chapter 10! 
> 
> Each chapter also has a song (think ending credit to an episode). The song for Chapter 1 is [Something Good Can Work by Two Door Cinema Club](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cKdHTksZ_T0/).

  

**_Chapter 1_ **

 

_“So, the whole situation is a little hazy for everyone. Would you mind telling the whole story?”_

 

\-----♡-----

 

Yuuri couldn’t stop the low whine that worked it’s way from his throat upon exiting through the glass doors of his job.

Just past the covered entrance was an absolute downpour — guaranteed to drench anyone to the bone within seconds. Yuuri stood and stared as dismay flooded his frame and features like the water in the street. He quickly turned to look at the usually ignored umbrella stand in the lobby, any remaining hope draining from his body when he saw it was empty.

Of course, that day of all days was when the forecasters would be _right._

Someone grumbled behind him and Yuuri stepped to the side, out of the way of the doors but still under the cover provided by the building, and started to figure out a plan. It was two and a half blocks to the metro station, and two blocks from the station to his home. A welcomed commute on any normal day, then seemed to Yuuri like a wet, dreaded chore.

He could call a lyft, but Woodley Park was fifteen minutes away on a good day and rush hour was descending on D.C as hard and as quickly as the thunderstorm. His wallet pleaded with him not to, but Yuuri’s dignity and clothes were begging for mercy.

Before he could come to a decision, someone brushed past him. They bumped his shoulder,  knocking him into the rain. Yuuri stumbled, fumbling with his phone in his hand, and as he recovered he looked up to see the culprit — and froze at the sight of silver hair.

_Oh no._

Senator Victor Nikiforov, with his sharp blue eyes, perfectly styled hair, and tight suit that-should’ve-been-made-illegal turned and looked at Yuuri. Their eyes met before the Senator’s gaze flicked to his now drenched appearance and to the phone in his hand before he smiled, tight lipped, cold and impersonal.

“Ah,” he said, “I’m sorry, no statements today.”

His voice was as cold as the weather, and Yuuri desperately tries to keep a stricken look off his face, leaving expression carefully blank.

Victor Nikiforov just waltzed out of the office of Cialdini Co. and mistook Yuuri for a journalist. A low-life journalist who hung outside D.C. offices waiting for statements and pictures and new scoops.

Without another thought Yuuri turned and started his trek towards the station. Clothes be damned — his dignity had already been crushed underfoot by Senator Nikiforov.

 

\-----♡-----

 

When Yuuri entered the apartment shared by himself and Phichit he was immediately greeted by his roommates worried inquiries.

“Hey — Wow! Did you walk all the way home? You’re soaking!” Phichit rushed over and helped Yuuri out of his jacket as he slipped off his shoes. Internally, Yuuri was fussing because those were his only work appropriate shoes and he needed to figure out how to dry them by the next morning, but externally, he sighed and pushed it down because letting one emotion slip through his mental dam would mean letting them all slip through, and he couldn’t quite get the look on Victor Nikiforov’s face out of his mind.

“Yuuri? Are you alright?”

Yuuri took a breath. “Not really. I think I need a shower and a beer,” he said after a short minute.

“How about I order some sushi while you do that?”

Yuuri paused bending over to peel the soaked socks off his feet. “Can we afford that?”

Phichit narrowed his eyes. “Of course. Stop being dumb and go take a shower. We’ll even watch some of that zombie show you love, and then you can tell me why you came home like this.”

Yuuri smiled despite himself and made for the shower, grabbing a towel from their linen closet as he passed. He stripped off the rest of his soaked clothes and let the water heat up before he stepped under the spray.

_“I’m sorry, no statements today.”_

He stood there for a while — long enough to lose track of time, and as he reached for the bottle of 3-in-1 he wondered if the stinging in his eyes was water, exhaustion, or tears. He used a non-soaped up area of arm to wipe his eyes before continuing his ritual of hair, then body, then face.

Phichit must have turned on the heat, Yuuri realized when he stepped out and the bathroom didn’t feel so desperately cold. Affection for his friend swelled in his chest and for the first time since he left work, the heartache dulled a bit. He towel dried his hair before he wrapped the towel around his waist and switched on the fan. He picked up his soaked work clothes and tossed them on top of the washer as he headed towards his room.

A sigh escaped him as he bypassed his dresser and flopped onto his bed. The idea of skipping dinner and avoiding responsibilities called to him — a familiar siren song that his depression and anxiety had crooned time and time again.

“ _I’m sorry, no statements today.”_

The words echoed in his mind, and Yuuri could still very clearly see the image of Senator Nikiforov, a bright, pale-silver beacon against a grey torrential downpour of wind and rain. His words accompanied by the battering of raindrops on pavement and brick and metal and the sound of a car splashing down the road.

His eyes held onto Yuuri’s, commanding his attention and respect for what had to be an unnoteworthy exchange, and his posture was confident and easy. He was everything Yuuri looked up to — and had for _years_.

And he had mistaken Yuuri for a journalist.

His nails bit into his palms as fresh and bitter frustration built inside him. A Journalist. Yuuri mentally scoffed. He might be a glorified coffee-bringer and copy-maker intern for Mr. Cialdini’s office, but he’d turn tail back to California before he’d ever consider journalism.

“ _I’m sorry, no—.”_

Distantly he noted the front door opening and closing — Phichit arriving home with their dinner. And Yuuri mustered his resolve to get dressed and sooner rather than later found himself settled into the couch with Tono Sushi balanced on his lap and a bottle of Sam Adams on the coffee table in front of him.

Phichit used his laptop to stream Netflix to their TV and they ate in silence while they watched a medical resident turned zombie turned police detective assistant help solve crimes with varying levels of amusement and disgust between them.

“I’m suing whoever thought _that_ was a good plot twist. Seriously, I called it the second he claimed memory loss,” Phichit said as the episode ended. Yuuri made a noise around the sushi in his mouth, and Phichit hit the pause button before the next episode could start playing and turned his body to face Yuuri. “So, tell me what happened.”

Yuuri stared down at his empty plate and fiddled with his chopsticks as he recounted the time between him leaving their office building and him returning home; discovering the storm, encountering Senator Nikiforov, the miserable walk to the station, the malfunctioning ticket barrier, the packed train — crowded with extra commuters due to the rain — and the defeated walk to the apartment. Phichit made sympathetic noises throughout his re-telling but in the end, Yuuri was still left feeling like he was no better off than before.

“Well,” Phichit said once he finished, “They always say you should never meet your heroes.”

“Yeah, I know.” Yuuri took another drink from his beer, having picked it up into the beginning of his story. “But that’s why I came home sad and wet. How was your day?”

Phichit shrugged and smiled. “Good. I made some decent progress on an app for a new customer, and cleaned a bit.”

“Sounds like a productive day.”

“Very,” Phichit chimed, then leaned forward. “Hey, did you happen to see that new temp today? I heard that he has to spend another week in training because of some huge fuck up last week.”

Yuuri let himself be drawn into Phichit’s chatter and gossip until Yuuri no longer felt like he would combust at any moment, and after the laptop fell into sleep mode they got up. Yuuri gathered their dishes while Phichit threw away their beer bottles and the empty takeout containers.

Phichit resettled at his table with his laptop, most likely to finish up some work or browse his social media while Yuuri went about stuffing his waterlogged shoes with paper and other things google recommended and placed them near a heat source. Next he tossed his wet clothes into the washer, along with some other laundry that he had been waiting on.

“Can you switch that over when you go to bed?” Yuuri asked Phichit, knowing that the boy would be up way past him and wouldn’t mind.

“Sure.”

And with Phichit’s approval Yuuri retreated to his room and fell into bed. He found a reasonably droning documentary on his Netflix app and set it to play while he plugged in his phone and settled under the covers.

He gradually fell asleep to the sound of Ken Burns, rain and thunder, and the voice of Victor Nikiforov dancing in his head.

 

\-----♡-----

 

Tuesday came the announcement of an office party — hosted by Celestino Cialdini — and all of the staff were invited. This invitation, Celestino’s PA said with a weird sort of look, extended to interns and temps.

Yuuri put it out of his mind. He wasn’t one for parties, and as much as he had ever dreamed of reaching Nikiforov levels of socializing, he held no current desire to mingle with any DC big-shots who were rumored to _maybe_ be there.

An email reminder was sent out a day later.

Yuuri sighed and deleted it. Maybe once he had licked his wounds and no longer flinched at the mere idea of seeing Senator Nikiforov, or found a cheap phycologist willing to give him some equally cheap anti-anxiety meds.

The thought almost made him laugh. Yuuri held nothing against Mr Cialdini, but temps and interns were a good way to get work done for cheap and without spending extra on benefits and healthcare and PTO. It was the way every office worked. Yuuri was lucky that his position was paid.

Yuuri could only hope then when his internship was up Celestino would be kind enough to offer him a proper position, rather than stamp his name on a reference sheet and throw Yuuri to the wolves.

Yuuri suppressed a shudder at the idea of job hunting in D.C.

“Hey, Yuuri, are you busy?”

Yuuri looked up at the mention of his name and saw Sara walking towards him. She held an overstuffed folder and had a grimace on her face. Yuuri eyed the papers almost slipping from her arms and could almost predict what was coming.

Yuuri shook his head, despite the monstrous pile of papers already stacked on his desk. It was his job to be useful to anyone who asked. And a lot of people had been asking that day.

“Oh, great. Do you think you could help me with these? I’ve got Hughson breathing down my neck and the idea of doing all of this is—” she made a face and wiggled her shoulders, and Yuuri knew there was an alternate reality where he said no and started the Great Intern Uprising of 2021. “Pretty please?”

“Sure. Just put them over there, and I’ll get to it when I’m done with this current pile.”

“Ehhh. These are kinda important, though, so...” Sara trailed off as she haphazardly balanced the file on his desk.

Yuuri stifled a sigh. “James said the same thing about the pile he left, so I’ll finish the one he gave me and then do yours. Don’t worry, you’ll have it back before tomorrow morning.”

With that promise, Sara thanked him and smiled — saccharine sweet — and Yuuri knew he’d be working late.

Yuuri worked through the morning, re-reading and highlighting and cross-referencing and auditing until Phichit sidled up to his desk with a packaged croissant sandwich and a reusable water bottle filled with homemade fruit-infused water and pestered him until Yuuri started eating.

“They have me doing errands today,” he said as he eyed the papers Yuuri’s been shouldered with. “Though I can’t say I’d rather be you.”

“Yeah,” Yuuri said, “It’s pretty awful. I’ll be late tonight, so don’t plan on us doing dinner together or anything.”

“Alright,” said Phichit and made a meal out of his chick salad and crackers. They people watched the office as they are, and made conversation between bites, until Phichit asked “Are you going to the party?”

“No.”

“Wow, that sounded final. You’ve already decided then?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri unscrewed the cap on his bottle and took a sip. “Strawberry?” He guessed.

“Yep!” Phichit cheerfully replied. “Why are you so determined not to have fun, though?”

Yuuri made a frustrated noise. It wasn’t that he was determined to not have fun, it’s just that he could feel his depression coiling around him like a snake waiting to strike, and Yuuri would rather fight it in the comfort of his bed than have to publicly deal with it while surrounded by coworkers and strangers and politicians and politico-bloggers and anyone else who would prey on his moment of weakness. He struggled to find a way to tell Phichit this without sounding crazy, or like he was about to jump off the nearest building, but he settled for a “I just haven’t been in a partying mood.”

“It’s barely going to be a party though. It’ll just be some fancy alcohol and mediocre food and some butt-kissing.”

Yuuri took another bite of his sandwich, accompanied by another sip of water, and choose to not reply.

“And, I’m not going to lie, we don’t know if we’ll be hired by Celestino. If there’s any politicians or other business owners there it’ll be a good opportunity to network and maybe build a safety net.”

“I know,” Yuuri said. “I’ll consider it.”

“Good. And I’ll be there, so it’s not like you’ll be alone. And if you’re really that anxious about everything then why don’t you head by Minako’s sometime? She’d probably be happy to see you stop by.”

Yuuri considered it. He hadn’t been to Minako’s since the start of summer and his internship. It’d be good to see her again. “I might,” he said after a minute.

The two shared a smile and Phichit left soon after.

Yuuri felt the tension and anxiety roll over him in waves for the rest of a day, it disrupted his ability to concentrate and made him stay even later than he wanted. Eventually, he finished and dropped Sara’s papers back on her desk before he headed home.

The anxiety stayed with him for the remainder of the week.

 

\-----♡-----

 

On Friday afternoon, the actual motivation behind the office party spread through the building like a wildfire made of whispers.

In a quite fitting, dramatic fashion, Celestino would be announcing his hires from the summer interns.

Yuuri felt his gut twist as he and Phichit exchanged glances when James came over during lunch to tell them. By the end of the following night Yuuri would know whether he had a job or was back to unemployment. He tried not to be completely pessimistic and firmly held back from looking at job searching websites.

He had worked hard through the summer, he reasoned as he swiveled his chair back and forth and spun his pen with his fingers. There was no reason for him to not get hired.

Eventually, Yuuri stopped his fiddling and settled down to work. A half hour later he gave in, reached for his earbuds and started up a podcast someone had recommended — Just something to help him focus on the papers in front of him, to keep his mind quiet and occupied and to keep him from distracting himself with his own heavy thoughts.

Near the end of the day Yuuri almost wished he could extend time, if only to delay the coming of the next day. At a little past five he finished his last paper and organized his things for Monday. Next week would either be his final week, or his first as a full-time employee. Yuuri wasn’t prepared to know.

The anxiety that had calmed throughout the day started to hum under his skin as he left the building and walked through the city to the metro station. The storm earlier that week had left the city hot and humid and Yuuri felt increasingly self-conscious as he navigated the subway — hands in pockets and eyes down. He couldn’t bare to see any weird or pitying looks from the mind-readers in the crowd.

Maybe he should go to Minako’s, he thought, and glanced up at the train-lines above him. He’d only have to switch over and go back to Gallery and then up to Shaw-Howard…

But the thought of being on the subway for any longer than necessary versus the warmth of his own bed made Yuuri backtrack on his thought of going to Minako’s. He’d live without seeing her.

Yuuri exited the station and stopped by the market to pick up ingredients for dinner. He wandered the small store, mostly empty but for the familiar aisles that calmed him after the hectic metro. He might have zoned out while holding a bottle of hoisin sauce, but the clerk, Maria, was friendly with an infectious type of genuine cheer that had Yuuri leaving feeling slightly better than before.

Phichit was home before Yuuri, sitting at his normal spot at the dining table with his laptop in front of him. Yuuri went about starting dinner while Phichit talked about the app he was working on.

App developing was something that Phichit had started as a hobby a few years back and Phichit had since started taking commissions and doing paid work for it. Yuuri was happy for him, it was something he truly enjoyed and an extra bit of income for him.

The closest thing Yuuri had ever had to a hobby was dancing, and ice skating when he was very young.

He had still been dancing and chasing far away dreams of performing when Victor Nikiforov was dominating his political bubble. Even as an activist teen Victor has been on the front of newspapers and on TV talk shows and news segments for his ideas and values.

Yuuri had wanted to dance, but he had also wanted to be like Victor.

His chest felt tighten as he stared at the chicken sizzling in the pan. Victor Nikiforov didn’t have personal roadblocks like anxiety stopping him from his reaching his dreams. Yuuri internally scoffed. Victor Nikiforov never would have been mistaken as a journalist.

 

\-----♡-----

 

Yuuri would barely remember the way the room stared as he and Phichit entered the party side by side. Yuuri might have been a bit of a mess in his head, but he knew he wasn’t unattractive, and Phichit certainly had enough swagger for both of them.

He had indulged Phichit in some subtle eyeliner and hair gel when getting ready, and Phichit had sang _The King and the Skater_ songs until Yuuri had given in and sang with him, putting them both in moods good enough to last the evening.

Yuuri let the almost-confidence wash over him as he picked his way over to the bar. He grimaced at the small selection, but he’d never complain about free alcohol so he handed over his I.D and ordered a Pinot Grigio.

‘ _Always hold your drink in your left hand. You never know when you’ll be introduced to someone._ ’ Minako had told him once upon a time and Yuuri shifted his drink, leaving his right hand open.

A few of the other Cialdini employees and interns came up to talk to him, offering to get him more drinks while also offering small talk and office chatter that Yuuri wasn’t particularly interested in. He accepted the drinks anyway.

Yuuri was easily distracted from their conversations when Confressman Feltsman entered the room, if only for the reason that, usually, where Feltsman was Senator Nikiforov wasn’t far behind, and although they had joked about him being at the party, Yuuri never actually considered the possibility.

The others quickly abandoned Yuuri in favor of migrating closer to the doors, where they would be able to catch other guests arriving. Yuuri favored his drink until it was empty, and quickly headed back to the bar to get another glass.

He kept his head down and an eye out for any familiar flash of silver hair, but saw none, and when Phichit approached him stating that the rumor was Senator Nikiforov _may_ show up later  Yuuri quickly downed his glass, drowning the conflicting war between relief and disappointment that raged inside him. He made quick work of the next one too.

The band had taken to playing acoustic versions of Frank Sinatra songs that had a slightly off vibe to Yuuri. They weren’t anything with a good beat, and the Pinot in his bloodstream was making him crave dancing. He quickly weaved through the ballroom to stand next to Phichit, he slung an arm over his shoulder and leaned against him.

“Hey,” Yuuri said, “Let’s dance.”

Phichit turned to look at him. He had his own glass of sparkling whatever, and raised an eyebrow. “How many glasses have you had?”

“Um, maybe eight?” Yuuri held up an indistinct amount of fingers and took another sip from the glass in his other hand. “C’mon Phich… I want to dance.”

“Alright, alright,” Phichit bit his lip and glanced towards the stage. “They should be serving food sometime soon though, so you should eat when they do.”

Yuuri grinned and chugged the rest of his drink, then grabbed Phichit’s hand and found some open space between the round tables near the stage. Yuuri listened to the acoustic music the band was playing before he nodded and led Phichit in an over exaggerated slow-motion swing dance. Phichit caught on immediately and followed him with a laugh.

Yuuri wasn’t sure how long he blacked out for, but at some point he became aware of the fact that more people had joined them, and the band had decided to switch to more dance-appropriate music as he had a clear snapshot memory of hands on his waist as spanish-style music rang out in the background.

There was another black spot until he finds himself sitting and forced to eat beside Phichit. They leaned up against each other as they stifled their laughter into their chicken and rice for some reason that Yuuri wasn’t quite sure of.

And then Yuuri was very aware because the room became silent very quickly until it was replaced by the booming voice of Celestino Cialdini, who barely needed the assistance of the microphone in his hand.

“All of our interns have been incredibly hard working this summer,” he said, and drunk Yuuri could feel the uncertainty as it crept up on him. “I don’t think we’ve seen a bunch this enthusiastic about their work in a long time. Everyone will go far with whatever they choose to do, on whatever road they choose to take, however, a select few have been invited to take the road in our office and join our official team of employees.” There was a scattered applause and Cialdini paused. “So let’s please congratulate our new employees, who have gone above and beyond this summer. Ms Alice Carlisle, Mr Phichit Chulanont, Mr Jackson Montgomery, Ms Amanda Prince, Ms Natalie Waxhem. Thank you.”

Yuuri managed to unstick himself from Phichit’s side and turned to look at his friend. The joy he felt was bittersweet, especially when Phichit turned towards him with an “I’m sorry” half out of his mouth.

“Shut up,” Yuuri cut him off and hugged him tight. “You’re amazing. I’m so glad they hired you.”

“Thank you,” Phichit said, and returned the hug with surprising strength. Almost immediately people descended on them, congratulating Phichit.

Yuuri put up with being jostled and ignored by the small crowd until the food on his plate was gone, and then he stood and decided with a fierce determination, to make the most out of the bar and get another drink.

“Yuuri,” a voice came from his right. He turned and saw Sara standing next to him and holding a glass. “I’m sorry you didn’t get it.”

“Oh,” he said, “Thanks.”

“You look like you could do with some more wine,” Sara said as she looped a hand around his arm. She guided him over to the bar as he stared at her, bewildered. He continued to stare even when she passed him a glass. “Here. Bottoms up!”

Yuuri’s vision melded into a tunnel of swirling liquid and glass, and the rest was dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the kudos and kind words sent just for chapter 1! It really means the world to me <3 you all!

**_Chapter 2_ **

 

Yuuri spent his last week at Cialdini’s office split between working and submitting an impossible amount of resumes and, on a very desperate Wednesday, some very last minute fall intern applications. He’s almost sure he wasn’t caught doing non-work things on company time, but the look Sara gave him when she passed his desk had him second guessing his sneakiness.

He checked his email every hour, on the off-chance that there’s an equally desperate employer seeking a twenty-four year old Wayne State graduate with, as of now, three internships under his belt.

God, at his age Victor Nikiforov was already predicted to become a Representative. Yuuri held back a grimace at the thought.

Friday was the worst. The humidity from the last storm hadn’t left, and had instead turned into another heavy rainstorm that battered the office windows and attempted to drown the city. Yuuri worried for the sorry state of his work clothes, and had briefly wondered if Phichit wouldn’t mind waiting around and splitting a rideshare with him.

Around lunch someone brought in a cake and Yuuri felt forced into politely declining. He hadn’t worked out at all that week, not even running, and he didn’t want to tempt fate into dragging his life even more downhill than it already was by adding on a few extra pounds.

“Yuuri, did you want me to wait for you?” Phichit stopped to ask on his way out.

Yuuri debated for a second then shook his head, and felt a sad sort of melancholy wash over him at he watched Phichit leave. He had enjoyed working with his best friend. It made work fun, and more bearable. It might not have been the world's best job, Yuuri considered, but it hadn’t been the worst.

Five o'clock came sooner rather than later and it only took Yuuri a few minutes to gather up any personal items he had at his desk and stuff it into his messenger bag. He mostly ignored anyone who tried to talk to him on his way out, and stood in solitude in the elevator as it lowered to the lobby.

His heart sunk when he saw that the rain hadn’t let up. If anything it was worse than the storm the previous week.

He had a strange sense of deja vu as he checked the umbrella holder to find it empty again. He stood in the lobby, and stared blankly at the weather outside before he made a decisive ‘fuck it’ decision, and pulled out his phone to get a lyft.

As he was putting in the details for his card he heard the elevator doors open behind him with a ding.

“Mr Katsuki, excuse me!” Someone called, and Yuuri froze.

That voice. He knew _th_ _at_ voice.

He turned and watched as Senator Victor Nikiforov approached him. A sense of dread crept over him, and he found himself once again caught under the strong gaze of the other man. _Oh, god, not again._

“Thank goodness I caught you. I went to find you at your desk but they said you had _just_ left, and I was afraid... “ Senator Nikiforov trailed off as Yuuri stood and stared. “Well, anyway. I was hoping to talk to you.”

“Oh?” Yuuri somehow managed to get out.

“Yes. Oh! I’m sorry, I’ve been incredibly rude, I didn’t even introduce myself.” He held out his hand towards Yuuri, pale and elegant with long fingers that a dancer would die for. “Victor Nikiforov.”

Yuuri wasn’t sure how he managed to make his hand move to meet Senator Nikiforov’s in a handshake. He tried to memorize his grip, and was baffled at how secure and strong it was. Yuuri belatedly realized he was staring at their hands. “Yes. Um, I mean, I know who you are. Uh, it’s nice to meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” Victor replied smoothly. Almost as if he didn’t think Yuuri was a bumbling and stuttering idiot.

Their hands separated and Yuuri felt a bit of his soul leave his body with the loss of contact.

“I was wondering if we could talk? I have something I would like to discuss with you, but it can wait if you already have plans.”

Yuuri glanced from Victor, to the rain outside, to down at his phone, then back up to Victor. “Uh, no. I was just,” he held up his phone, “getting a lyft home. Did you want to talk here, or...?”

Victor smiled, easy and bright. “Are you hungry? We can talk over dinner and I can give you a ride home afterwards.”

Yuuri swore his heart was going to leap out of his chest at any moment. A voice that suspiciously sounded like Mari was telling him that it was not safe to get into cars with strangers, and that politicians were _worse_ than strangers, and that Yuuri is an idiot for even considering it.

But Yuuri looked out at the rain and back once more and when Senator Nikiforov caught his eye Yuuri couldn’t stop himself from nodding. “That’d be great.”

“Perfect,” Victor said and gestured towards the large glass doors. “My driver is waiting just outside.”

_He has a driver,_ Yuuri thought as he let the Senator hold the door for him and he stepped outside. Yuuri was struck by the familiarity between that moment and the evening from almost two weeks ago. He vaguely wondered if Senator Nikiforov even remembered bumping into him, but as he watched the driver approach and hold an overly large umbrella over them as they climbed in, he decided that he probably didn’t.

The car itself was a warm and dry haven from the storm outside. The interior was sleek and black and, Yuuri discovered as he slid along the seat to make room for Victor, leather.

He tucked his bag into the footwell and prayed he wouldn’t leave any lingering stain or wet spot in the vehicle. The last thing he needed was a cleaning bill.

“The weather has been atrocious this year,” Victor said as they got settled. “I keep telling myself I need to keep an umbrella on me but it always slips my mind somehow.”

Yuuri couldn’t find the words to reply, and instead pretended to take care buckling himself in. Senator Nikiforov seemed content to carry the conversation anyway.

“Georgi never minds holding the umbrella for me though,” he continued, “He’s from Russia, so I think he isn’t very impressed or intimidated by this weather like most people.”

“Russia?” Yuuri questioned as he watched Georgi circle the car and get back into the driver's seat.

“Oh yes. It’s been a personal goal of mine to make most of my staff out of first or second generation immigrants. They’re exceptionally hard workers and it’s nice to know I’m helping them and their families.”

Yuuri couldn’t really tell if the Senator’s praise was genuine or not. “That seems kind of controversial,” Yuuri said before he could stop himself.

Victor, who had leant forward to give instructions to Georgi, leaned back and paused. Then he laughed. “I suppose it could be. I sound quite Republican when I say it like that, but I don’t mean it in that way, and I’d never forgive myself if I took advantage of my employees.” He turned towards Yuuri, a small smile on his lips. “Would you like me to explain? I wouldn’t want to bore you.”

“Um, no, I’m very interested actually.”

“I’ve personally met most of my staffs immediate families — any that live in the area or in areas that I’ve traveled, and I have a vested interest in them. Even ex-staff. My old personal assistant from a couple years ago contacted me recently asking if I would help her daughter with getting into a preparatory school, so I made a few phone calls and it was done.  My staff goes above and beyond for me, and I aim to do the same for them.”

Yuuri could feel his starstuck college self wanting to burst forth, but current day Yuuri knew that unless he wanted to be thrown out of the car for being a psychopath he’d need to keep his cool. “And the immigrant workers especially?”

“Both sets of my grandparents were immigrants, so you could say they have a special place in my heart. I’ve been accused of being selfish with the powers I hold, but my job is to work for and take care of the people who trust me.”

“That’s admirable.”

“Thank you,” Victor said. The conversation tapered off and Yuuri found his attention drawn out the tinted windows. The storm had already made the city dark and the lights made a mirage of colors swirled within raindrops. He startled when the Senator spoke again. “I’m afraid that you probably know more about me than I know about you, Mr. Katsuki. Perhaps we can fix that?”

Yuuri turned to face Victor again and almost did a double take. Had he gotten closer? Was the car warmer than before? He could feel his palms sweating against the leather seats as he processed the Senators words. “Um, just Yuuri is fine. What would you want to know?”

“Anything you feel comfortable sharing,” he said amiably, “Where are you from? What’s your family like? Do you have any pets? What about past relationships?”

Yuuri’s brain grinded to a sharp and abrupt halt. His mind lit up with bright yellow caution signs that signaled the uprising of his anxiety. “I’m from California, my family still lives there.”

“What do they do?”

“They own and run a local resort, in Monterey.”

“That sounds lovely. I’ll have to visit sometime,” Senator Nikiforov crossed one leg over the other and casually slung an arm to rest over the tops of the backseat. “What brought you all the way to the east coast?”

“Well I left to study at Wayne State in Detroit, and I’ve always been interested in politics. My aunt also lives out here, so I knew I wouldn’t be completely alone.”

“Your parents didn’t mind you leaving?”

Yuuri shrugged and fiddled with the strap on his bag. “My older sister is there to help, so they didn’t mind so much.”

Victor smiled then, “Ah, so you’re the baby.” Something in the Senator’s tone made Yuuri blush from his cheeks to his ears and he was suddenly extremely grateful for the dark car. “What did you study at Wayne State?”

“I majored in Political Science with a minor in Anthropology.” Yuuri let out a soft laugh at his own expense. “A bit cliche.”

“Not at all,” Nikiforov said, “I’d be interested in your views on quite a few things. A thousand people can take the same class and leave with different experiences and results.”

“Isn’t that just the sign of a bad professor?” Yuuri really needed to stop speaking without thinking, but the Senator laughed again.

“Not necessarily. I think it speaks wonders for the students who are able to think for themselves.” They came to a stop and before either one of them could speak Georgi was putting the car in park and getting out with the umbrella.

The door closest to Victor opened and they both climbed out. Yuuri thanked Georgi as they finished walking up the steps to the restaurant and came to stand under the awning.

“I’ll text you when we’re near finished. Would you like anything or will you be getting your own dinner?”

“That’s alright, Sir. I can pick up something for myself,” Georgi said and turned back down the steps towards the car.

“He’s usually in much better spirits,” Senator Nikiforov stated as they headed inside. “But his fiancée has recently broken it off and he’s still a bit heartbroken.”

“Wow,” Yuuri said, “That’s…” _Sad_ , was the only thing that came to mind, but it somehow didn’t feel eloquent enough.

Victor must have picked up on the implication. “I know,” he said, sounding sympathetic. The host showed them to a small table, and as they sat Yuuri took the time to glance around the dining room.

It was dim with warm lighting and had a cozy, intimate feeling. Yuuri’s anxiety spiked when he realized he had no idea what the Senator actually wanted to talk to him about. And in that setting, his brain unhelpfully supplied, it felt more like a date rather than… whatever it actually was.

They ordered their drinks and Yuuri tried not to make it how obvious how awkward and out of place he felt. He took his time looking at their surroundings and when he finally returned his gaze back to the table he found Senator Nikiforov looking at him with his chin in his hand.

Yuuri’s pulse raced like hummingbird wings were beating in his chest.

“Are you very observant, Yuuri?” The Senator asked.

“I’d like to think so,” Yuuri replied with an attempted laugh. It came out rather weaker than he wanted and the the desire to sink backwards into his chair intensified.

“Your eyes never stop moving, watching out for every detail, every movement,” Senator Nikiforov flipped the napkin over his silverware over and Yuuri’s eyes instinctively flickered over to watch the movement. “Everything.”

Yuuri sat extremely still, not quite sure if he was suppose to reply or not. After all, he wasn’t about to divulge how bad his anxiety was in what was essentially a job interview with his idol. But before either of them could speak the waiter returned with their drinks. Victor placed his dinner order and Yuuri followed suit after a quick glance at his menu.

Yuuri felt like he was in a very vivid fever dream. Maybe he had gotten sick on the commute home and he was actually in bed under a mountain of blankets dreaming of having dinner with his lifelong idol. That would definitely be more believable than anything else.

“What type of degree did you study for at Wayne State?”

Yuuri could have gotten whiplash from the change in topic. “A Masters degree.”

The Senator hummed and took a sip from his drink. “And your masters thesis?”

“Understanding Gun Control and its effect on cities near state borders.”

Yuuri wanted to close his eyes and die. He silently hoped that Victor wouldn’t ask — Yuuri knew what the topic was to the Senator.

“...And instead of entering into politics you decided to do data entry for Cialdini Co.?”

Indignation quickly rose in Yuuri. His idol had put him down several times, from the journalist incident to sitting in a dim restaurant. He didn’t think his heart could take much more.

Yuuri tried to stamp the feeling down as he stared at the Senator in disbelief. “I—I can’t just step into a political job. The only positions ever offered are internships, and I’ve been through three already, but that doesn’t even include the countless I’ve applied for.”

Yuuri could feel his hand shaking like a leaf and clutched the fabric of his slacks under the table. Victor Nikiforov was still staring at him and Yuuri could feel his anxiety coming like a tornado in the distance. “I’m also not very good with people,” Yuuri started after taking a breath. More than his desperation to leave his idol with a lasting impression, Yuui just wanted to be honest. “I have anxiety, and that causes a barrier at most jobs. I’m always able to do my work well, but when it comes to people I struggle since I lack the confidence.”

“That’s surprising,” the Senator murmured. “You’re so alluring. I never would’ve guessed.”

“I like to hide it as much as I can. ‘Fake it ‘til you make it’, and all.”

“I think you underestimate yourself, Yuuri. You seem far more capable than everyone else suggested.”

Yuuri was gone. He was lucky enough for their food to arrive at that moment, delaying his need to reply. He collected himself enough to squeak a “Thank you” before they both dug in.

They mostly ate in silence, which Yuuri was grateful for. Yuuri tried not to stare, but there were times when he couldn’t help but glance over at the older man in front of him, soaking in his appearance like a sponge. Yuuri’s eye gazed over his pale eyelashes that fanned over high cheekbones, and tracked down his sharp, straight nose that lead to a point above his lips, which were slightly thin but extremely flattering on his face and undeniably kissable. Yuuri had to mentally shake himself from  _that_  train of thought.

He had a long harbored a crush on the Victor that hung on the wall of his childhood bedroom, but the Victor in front of him was _real_ . He wasn’t an image to be ogled at, Yuuri silently scolded himself. He was a flesh and blood person with rights and Yuuri found himself flushing as he turned his eyes back down towards his food.

Yuuri trusted him as a politician. Victor’s platform had shaped Yuuri’s first views, until he could research on his own and gain his own opinions and stances. And he had always supported him. Yuuri pinched himself under the table — Just to be sure.

“Today was your last day working for Celestino, right?” Victor said once they had finished.

Yuuri held back a grimace. “Yes.”

“Do you have a new job lined up? Any other internships?”

Yuuri shook his head to both. “I sent out applications all week but I haven’t heard back yet. Though I haven't checked my email since this afternoon…”

Now that he was reminded, Yuuri barely restrained himself from checking his phone as the waiter came with the check. He went to reach for his wallet instead, to pay for his portion of the meal, but the waiter was already walking away with the Senators card tucked neatly in the book.

“My treat,” the Senator said with a wink, then continued. “Well, as your luck would have it, Yuuri, I’ve recently had a position in my office open up.”

Yuuri blinked, still reeling from the wink. “A position?”

Victor smiled. “Yes. I’ve been having a bit of a bad luck streak with my PAs lately, and I’m in need of a new one. I’d be willing to offer you the position if you’d be interested.”

“I—I…” Words failed as Yuuri stuttered and stared at the Senator.

“You don’t have to accept right away, I’ll give you the weekend to think about it. I’ll send you an email with all the information you should need about the job and if you have any questions you can contact me. We can sign all your paperwork on Monday if you chose to start.”

“Are you serious?” Yuuri said when he finally managed to get words out of his mouth.

“Very,” Senator Nikiforov replied.

Yuuri pinched himself again as the waiter returned and Victor signed the receipt. Thoughts tossed and turned in Yuuri’s mind like a hurricane as they got up and left the restaurant. His idol, Senator Nikiforov, offering him, _him_ , a job! Yuuri had never never been a PA before; it was never something he had ever considered. But Senator Nikiforov thought he could do it, and Yuuri had always believed in Victor.

The rain had died down to a drizzle and when they stepped outside Yuuri was left with one prevailing thought.

“Senator?”

He held his breath as the Senator turned to look at him.

“I, um, I don’t need to think about your offer. I’d like to accept.”

“Really? You decided very quickly.”

“Well, I’m kind of facing the possibility of unemployment if I say no,” Yuuri said, hoping his humor came across his tone. “Not that I’m ungrateful for the offer. Working for you would… It would be a…” _Dream come true._ “...An amazing opportunity.”

Victor smiled. “Let’s get you home. You can give me your email and we’ll discuss fine details in the car.”

Yuuri nodded and followed him down the steps to the waiting car. He gave Georgi the address to his apartment building and tried not to let his hands shake when the Senator passed him his phone and told him to fill in his contact information.

“Have you ever PA’d before?” Victor asked and continued when Yuuri shook his head. “It’s fairly simple. I’m not too demanding of my PA’s, I’ll be training you myself.”

“What happened to your last PA?” Yuuri couldn’t help but be curious.

“Maternity leave,” Victor said after a moment, “I offered to hold her spot until she felt like coming back, but she opted to be a full-time mom.”

Yuuri relaxed a bit at the knowledge. Just personal matters, he told himself, nothing that Victor would have done to drive her away.

Yuuri cursed himself for being so skeptical of the Senator. He had claimed to have had a bad luck streak with his PAs and Yuuri similarly had had a bad luck streak with bosses. Though Yuuri couldn’t help but think that this would either end in a disastrous mess or, maybe, very wonderfully.

 

\-----♡-----

 

When Yuuri arrived home he was immediately accosted by a frantic Phichit, who hugged him and demanded to know why he was hours late in coming home without so much a text or a phone call. Yuuri ignored him in favor of sliding down the door and muffling a tiny scream into his jacket, sending Phichit into a worried frenzie.

“Yuuri! What’s the matter? What happened?!”

Yuuri looked up and grabbed Phichit by the leg of his pajama pants. “I met Senator Nikiforov.”

“What? Stop,” Phichit wiggled his leg in an attempt to dislodge Yuuri. “Didn’t you do that last week? Why are you home so late?”

“He took me out to dinner,” Yuuri said next.

Confusion flitted across Phichit’s face. “What?”

“He offered me a job. As his personal assistant.”

Phichi leaned down to pry Yuuri’s grip from his pajamas. “Can you please let go of— What?! Did you accept?”

Yuuri nodded and let go of Phichit in favor of covering his face with his hands. “I’m going to die.”

“No, you’re not. Oh my god. Come on,” Phichit grabbed Yuuri by the wrists and tugged him off the floor.

“Nooo…” Yuuri whined. “I’m too happy to move.”

“You’re so fucking weird, Yuuri. Don’t you want to drink and tell me everything?”

Yuuri sighed and hoisted himself up from the floor. Phichit stood outside his door as he changed, and asked question after question about the car rides and dinner. Finally, they settled into the couch with beer and the news playing quietly in the background as Yuuri explained everything for the third time.

“I told you everything would work out,” Phichit said eventually.

Yuuri hummed and took a sip. Every time he thought of the upcoming Monday his stomach twisted with anticipation.

He realized later that between the anticipation and nerves, he was excited. He smiled and put his face in his hands in disbelief as he laid in bed and listened to raindrops hitting his bedroom window. The far wall of his room changed color with the traffic lights outside, and his phone screen illuminated the wall next to him.

Without thinking Yuuri grabbed his phone and opened his email. He had five unread; two spam, two replies from employers about his submitted resumes, and an email from Senator Nikiforov.

Yuuri deleted all of them except the Senators, and opened the first attached PDF. There was everything he’d want to know listed on the inside. The address and building name, instructions on how to get his employee security pass, job duties, contact info for various people. Yuuri felt overwhelmed and in awe in equal measures.

The second PDF listed pay and benefits. His eyes widened at the amount listed and he quickly exited from the document. He stared blankly at the email, the neat signature of _Sen. V. N._ at the bottom had his heart beating quickly in his chest.

Yuuri rolled over. The same man who had caused him agony the previous week was replaced by a soft smile and a whisper.

“ _That’s surprising. You’re so alluring."_ Yuuri blushed at the memory. Victor had given praise so easily. “ _I think you underestimate yourself, Yuuri.”_

Yuuri fell asleep with the thought of his name on Victor’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hohohoho why the sudden interest victor ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> Chapter Song is [Dreams by Fleetwood Mac](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mrZRURcb1cM). 
> 
> Chapter 3 will be posted 3/14 Thursday evening, and, as always, comments are love and life <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly, this chapter is probably one of my weakest (and thats coming from someone who thinks all her chapters are weak). I re-wrote the last scene more times than any other scene in the whole story and even after trying to edit the dialogue today I'm still not 100% happy with it. I hope that the good parts can make up for it though (⌒_⌒;)
> 
> As always, thank you so much for all the kudos and comments! Y'all are too kind <3

**_Chapter 3_ **

 

Monday morning was warm and sunny with the last remnants of summer, and left no trace of the storm that held D.C. captive for the previous two weeks. Yuuri had his earbuds in, blasting old FAKY songs in an attempt to keep himself calm as he navigated the metro and walked to the Russell Senate Building. He hesitated in the entrance until he noticed a red-haired woman waving at him.

“Good morning,” she said brightly as he approached. “I’m Mila, Senator Nikiforov’s Legislative Director. I’ll help get you your badge.”

Yuuri followed Mila into a side room and suffered through the short process of filling out paperwork and having his photo taken before he was presented with a shiny laminated I.D. He stared down at the photo and tried desperately not to grimace as he scrutinized his messy hair and crooked glasses. He absently reached up to straighten them while Mila made a noise over his shoulder.

“Your photo turned out so good. Mine looks terrible… I really need to ask if they’ll let me re-do it.”

A glance down at the badge on Mila’s hip revealed a photo that looked magazine ready, but Yuuri chose not to comment. Instead he let her guide him through the building and up a flight of steps.

“We’re right in here, room 217,” she said and swung open the door to reveal a spacious office. The interior was white walls and brown wood desks, making a central bullpen. There were two doors on the right wall of the office, the one marked with a plaque that read Christophe Giacometti and the other marked Mila Babicheva. There was a third door, unmarked and ominous, on the far side of the office, with an L-shaped desk to the left of it. Mila gestured towards it. “That desk is yours. Senator Nikiforov is a morning person, so he’s in there already. Try not to make it a habit of being late, alright?”

Yuuri checked his watch, which was cheap — only twenty-dollars — but was usually reliable. “But I’m early.”

“We work on Nikiforov time,” Mila said and turned towards her office. “And you’ll need to memorize it completely, mister Personal Assistant.”

She winked and left him alone as she entered her own office, the door closing behind her with a click. Yuuri tried not to think too hard as he moved towards the desk next to the Senator's office door. He placed his bag down and shuffled nervously before knocking.

“Come in.”

Yuuri turned the handle and pushed in, before he could syke himself out and run away screaming. “Good morning, sir. I’m sorry about being late—”

“Ah, good morning, Yuuri,” the Senator barely glanced away from his monitor. “Please have a seat and we can get all of your paperwork filled out.”

The desk, bookcases, and shelves in the room were all rich, dark woods accompanied by cream walls and blue carpet. On the left side of the room was a large window, flanked by red curtains behind a soft looking leather couch and modest coffee table. Through the window Yuuri could glimpse the Capitol Building overtop the changing trees.

_What a site,_ he mused.

He edged into one of the chairs in front of the Senator’s desk and tried not to blatantly stare at his idol. The Senator’s gaze on his monitor was intense, his blue eyes sharp and alert even early in the morning. Yuuri eyed the dark grey suit he wore, crisp and flattering, with the jacket unbuttoned. It looked expensive, and made the Senator look powerful, and attractive. Yuuri forced his eyes away with an internal shake of his head, and fought off a blush as the Senator finished his email.

“Alright, sorry about that,” Nikiforov said as he reached for a dark blue folder on the edge of his desk. He slid it across and opened it in front of Yuuri. Inside were the same documents he had been emailed. Nikiforov ran his finger over different points. “Salary. Benefits. Vacation time and PTO. Dress-code, Code of Conduct, Code of Ethics. I assume you’ve already read over this. Do you have any questions?”

Yuuri shook his head, then added a frantic, “No, sir.”

“Good.” The Senator flipped to the next page, paused, and then skipped it and flipped to the next, he grabbed a nearby pen and slid it across the desk to Yuuri. “Your W-4.”

Yuuri filled out the form as quickly as he could manage.

They continued that way for another fifteen minutes, the longest amount of time taking when Yuuri tried to pull up his banking information for direct deposit and the website wouldn’t load.

The Senator was efficient — much more than Yuuri had realized. He still held the same easy atmosphere around him that he did Friday night, but Yuuri could tell this was Senator Nikiforov’s element, and Yuuri felt like he was wasting his time by _breathing_.

Yuuri got the startle of his life though, when they had finished going through the folder and the Senator shouted.

“Yuri!”

Yuuri nearly jumped out of his chair and stared wide-eyed at the Senator, who gave him an equally alarmed look, and then his gaze shifted from Yuuri to the door behind him just as it opened and another voice broke through the silent office.

“What do you want, Victor?”

Yuuri turned to see a young man, with blond hair pulled back into a ponytail. Yuuri stared at the kid — who really looked like a kid, Yuuri privately decided — and the kid stared back. Green eyes narrowed as they flickered between Yuuri and Senator Nikiforov.

“Oh, this may be a problem,” Yuuri turned back to see Nikiforov with a finger over his lips as he looked between them. “Yuri and Yuuri… Hmm. Hmmmm... Ah. Okay, I know,” he pointed at the blond, “You’ll be Yurio from now on.”

The room was silent… then…

“Excuse me?! Are you fucking crazy, old man?”

“It will be a lot easier than Yuuri K and Yuri P,” Nikiforov stated.

“Fuck off. Just call us by our last names then.”

Yuuri stared in shock and dismay as he took in the scene, watching and listening as a borderline child cussed at and blatantly disrespected the Senator. Yuuri’s confusion only intensified when he spotted the employee lanyard strung about the boys neck.

“That would be way too difficult,” Nikiforov said with a wave of his hand, then he picked up the folder and held it out. “Anyway, I need you to run this downstairs.”

“You’re shitting me,” The kid — Yuri, or Yurio, Yuuri reminded himself — crossed his arms. “I’m not your errand boy.”

“That’s exactly what you are, Yurio.”

“Oh my god,” Yurio said under his breath and stomped forward. He grabbed the folder from the Senator, and shot Yuuri a dirty look before he stormed out of the room.

“Yuri Plisetsky,” Victor said as Yuuri watched him go. Yuuri turned to look back at the Senator. “He’s the grandson of a family friend, basically a nephew or younger brother. He’s very prickly at first, but he’ll warm up to you.”

“You have a lot of Russians working in your office,” Yuuri said.

“Are you going to accuse me of espionage, Yuuri?” The Senator quirked a smile. “Russian descendants, maybe, but there’s a reason why we’re all here and not in Russia, after all.” Senator Nikiforov reached for another folder. “I’ve tried to compile everything you need to know into this folder…”

Yuuri listened with rapt attention as the Senator walked him through his tasks, determined to exceed any expectations the Senator had for him. Even when Nikiforov left for lunch Yuuri spent his break pouring over notes with a sandwich in hand, and scouring everything in the file.

Nikiforov returned two hours later, followed closely behind by Chris Giacometti, his Chief of Staff, who introduced himself with a wink and held Yuuri’s hand in a handshake for a few seconds too long to be comfortable.

Afterwards, they went into the Senator’s office, and Yuuri was left to sit at his desk and occupy this own time. He ended up clicking around applications and documents until he stumbled upon a copy of the Fordheim bill that was currently trying to get passed through the Senate.

The bill proposed a new pipeline, but the more he read the higher Yuuri’s eyebrows lifted. It was a disaster; Badly written and if the line leaked would cause irreparable damages. He was so immersed in the bill that he startled when Senator Nikiforov came out of his office.

“Yuuri, we’ll go over more of your job duties tomorrow. Go home early today, and I’ll see you bright and early.”

Yuuri nodded and ended his work day with mixed feelings in his chest that he couldn’t shake, even into the next day.

 

\-----♡-----

The next two weeks passed in much of the same way.

The workload Nikiforov gave him was manageable, but increased steadily day by day. He still suffered weird stares from the other personal and congressional staff and Yuri Plisetsky still refused to acknowledge him, but Mila and Chris were friendly and only made him feel marginally left out and inferior. He had also only entertained the thought of quitting twice, which counted as a win in his book.

He was talking to Chris about the Fordheim bill when the door to Victor’s office opened and the Senator walked out. He cleared his throat as he looked between the two of them, and Yuuri belatedly realized how close they were — Yuuri sat in his desk chair while Chris perched on the desk nearly right in front of him.

“Yuuri, would you mind staying late today? I’d like to discuss how this week went.”

Yuuri tried to subtly shift his chair further away from Chris as he nodded. “Of course.”

“Great,” Nikiforov said and headed back into his office. Yuuri stared in confusion when the door was left open. _Weird_.

Chris stood and dusted off invisible lint from his sleeve, “I’ll let you get back to work, Yuuri.” He said and returned to his own office before Yuuri could reply.

Yuuri turned back to his computer. Occasionally he would eye the phone and pray it wouldn’t ring. The first time it had rung, it had blasted it’s obnoxiously loud tone through the office, startling him so bad he nearly fell out of his chair. He had stuttered through the phone call while the other Yuri watched and laughed into the rim of a starbucks cup.

After that incident he had quickly figured out how to turn the volume down, and the noise when it rang was much better on his nerves. To Yuuri’s dismay, the volume had gotten turned back up to max in-between when he left that first evening and returned the next morning.

Just because of his blatant delight, Yurio had been his prime suspect, but the boy always arrived after Yuuri and left before him — and so Yuuri spent two weeks fighting against his phone and whatever phantom that kept resetting it.

The open door at the edge of his vision called out to him. He could make out of the sound of the Senator typing and papers rustling and Yuuri tried to keep busy as he listened and watched the rest of the office clear out.

It wasn’t long before he heard Senator Nikiforov call for him. Yuuri leapt up from his desk and entered the office to find Nikiforov reclined in his high-backed chair, looking every bit a man who was completely stressed out and desperately trying not to be. Yuuri felt a stab of worry and pity and wondered if there was anything he could do. _Probably not_ , he told himself as he sat in one of the leather chairs.

“How was your second week?” Nikiforov asked.

“Better than the first,” he answered truthfully. “I think I’ll be able to get a handle on it pretty quickly.”

The Senator’s lips quirked up on one side.

“Good. You’ve caught on fast, at least. Faster than Yurio when he tried.”

“Well, I aim to please, sir.” Yuuri couldn’t stop the words as they tumbled from his mouth. He froze, and tried to keep his face perfectly blank and pleasant. _I’m an idiot_ , he thought, _That could be taken in so many ways._

Senator Nikiforov rubbed his hand over his face before he spoke. “I’m glad. That’ll come in handy if you’re looking to climb the ladder at all.”

“Right,” Yuuri said. The relief inside him felt paramount as he paused and looked at the Senator’s tired posture. “Do you need me to do anything else, sir?”

Nikiforov looked at Yuuri for a few moments. His gaze wasn’t something Yuuri could easily decipher, just steady and neutral as he regarded his new PA. He had his hands folded in front of his mouth, his left fingers drumming on the back of his right hand, and part of his bangs fluttered and fell into his face, which the Senator ignored but for the blink of his eyes.

“No, Yuuri,” the Senator finally said, and Yuuri couldn’t quite hold back the disappointment he felt. Even if he wanted to be home, he already felt incredibly dedicated to his boss, and was eager to show his worth.

He leaned forward. “Are you sure, sir? It’s just that you seem, um, very tired.”

The Senator let out a humorless laugh. “Preparing to fight the Fordheim bill has certainly been stressful, but…” He trailed off and Yuuri wondered if the Senator was going to continue or if Yuuri would be stuck, sitting in silence for the rest of the evening because he was too awkward to say anything to his boss. After a long pause Nikiforov spoke again, “Do you have dinner plans?”

“No. Why?” His heart leapt, as if he already knew what the Senator was going to ask.

“I rarely have any dinner company besides my Makkachin, and I’d welcome some human conversation.”

“Sure,” Yuuri barely had to think before he agreed. “What did you have in mind?”

There was another lapse of silence while the Senator took a moment to think. Finally, he lowered his hands and looked at Yuuri with a smile. “Would it be too inappropriate if I made us something?”

 

\-----♡-----

 

Senator Nikiforov was driving that time. Yuuri had trailed after him as they left the building, grabbing his jacket and bag from his desk as they went. They exited the building and walked down the sidewalk together until a parked car flashed its lights, unlocking. 

Nikiforov drove a Lincoln, Yuuri noted from the logo on the grill, and it was purely what Phichit would’ve described as ‘swank’. 

They got in, and Yuuri felt like he couldn’t breathe or move in fear of contaminating the spotless leather interior. 

The car was also extremely quiet; Yuuri hadn’t even noticed it was on until they started moving. The Senator’s laugh at his panic made his heart race in a different way.

“It’s a hybrid,”  he explained as they drove. “So you can barely hear the engine until you start picking up speed. It’s not as silent as a Tesla, but it’s close.” 

It took nearly a half-hour to reach the Senator’s townhouse in Georgetown. Most of the time was  spent going in circles over how bad of an idea it was to have dinner with his boss, who’s also his idol, in his boss’s home. Alone. After work hours. With his attractive boss.

The rest of the time was spent telling himself that it was too late to back out, and whenever he thought of the look on the Senator’s face when he had agreed to dinner… Yuuri felt his heart twist in his chest, flooded by a feeling that was between guilt and something else entirely.

The power imbalance was insane, he thought as Nikiforov pulled to a stop, flicked on his blinker, and put the car in reverse. Whatever kind of relationship his boss was trying to build with him, whether it be professional or personal, was heavily skewed against Yuuri. 

Regardless, Yuuri knew he was powerless against it. 

The Senator placed his hand on top of Yuuri’s seat, and looked out the back window as he parallel parked with shocking precision. 

Yuuri sat, frozen with Victor’s fingers just skimming his shoulder, and stared at the digital feed of the guided backup camera that displayed on the center console screen. Victor didn’t look at it once before he put the car in park and shut off the engine. 

“Do you like dogs, Yuuri?” He asked as they climbed the short step of steps to the door.

“Yes,” Yuuri said. “I actually have a dog back in California.”

“Really? What kind?”

“A miniature poodle,” he said as Nikiforov unlocked the door and stepped inside, switching on the lights as he did so. Yuuri heard the clatter of nails on wooden floors above them. 

“What a coincidence!” Victor said, “My Makkachin is a poodle too!”

The poodle in question poked her fluffy head over the top of the steps, she let out a bark before she scrambled down the rug covered stairs. 

The Senator squatted down to greet her, cooing sweetly and squishing her face between his hands. She licked at his face before she turned her attention to Yuuri and wiggled her way over to him.

Yuuri laughed and held out a hand for her to sniff before he started petting her, letting his fingers run through her curly fluff. 

“She’s very sweet,” he observed.

“Isn’t she? She’s such a good girl, I’d be lost without her,” Victor said then motioned for Yuuri to follow him into the house. 

The entirety of the Senator’s home seem to be centered around the warm colored hardwood floors, and were complimented by a constant blue-grey hue on the walls and furniture with stark whites thrown into the mix. The kitchen, much like the rest of the townhouse was modern and elegant and Yuuri found himself wanting to bask in its beauty.

Victor had unbuttoned the jacket of his suit and draped it overtop the one side of the bar. “Make yourself at home,” he said as he opened the fridge. Yuuri tentatively took off his own jacket and sat on one of the barstools as he watched the Senator pull various ingredients out from the fridge and pantry cupboard. “Have you ever had lamb?” He asked suddenly.

“Um,” Yuuri tried to remember but couldn’t think of an instance where he had eaten that specific meat. “No…”

“It’s good,” Nikiforov placed down a package of meat and unbuttoned his sleeves before he rolled them up to his elbows. “It’s similar to well-done beef, texture wise. It tastes better than it sounds.” 

Yuuri desperately tried not to stare at the Senator’s exposed forearms. 

He was so pale, Yuuri lamented, but his skin was  _ nice, _ and his arms were defined and thick, and the veins were bulged just enough to remind Yuuri of another veined appendage. 

Yuuri swallowed and turned his head down to Makkachin as she snuffled around at his feet. She gazed up at him and lolled out her tongue, oblivious to the insane thoughts in Yuuri’s head.

“I’m not very picky,” Yuuri finally managed to say. “Do you need any help?”

Victor smiled and loosened his tie before slipping it off and tossing it on top of his suit jacket. “It’s a pretty simple dish,” he said, “Plus, I offered to make dinner, and I’m occupying your evening so I couldn’t ask you to do more work on my behalf.”

“But I wouldn’t mind, sir,” Yuuri couldn’t help but insist. He appreciated the other man's sentiment, but Yuuri didn’t know how he’d be able to survive sitting in his idols kitchen, watching him cook food for them.

Victor shot Yuuri a look and started rinsing off the fresh produce. Yuuri tried to quell the anxiety that was quickly rising inside him when the Senator turned and reached under a cabinet to pull out a pan. 

“You can stop with the, ‘sir’, too,” He said, and when he stood he caught sight of Yuuri’s expression and pointed a finger at him. “If you get up from that stool I’ll be forced to sicc Makka on you.”

Makkachin, the clever girl she was, perked up at the sound of her name and trotted over to Victor, butting her nose against his hand. Yuuri couldn’t hold back his laugh, and a smile stayed on his face as he watched his boss interact with his dog and move around his kitchen. 

Nikiforov hadn’t lied, Yuuri realized as he sat and watched, the dish was extremely simple. The atmosphere between them stayed light, and anytime Yuuri felt awkwardness creeping up on him he would divert the attention to Makkachin, who always received it with a wag of her tail. 

It wasn’t long before their dinner was done and the Senator picked up their plates and carried them into the dining room. Yuuri picked up the drinks the other man had made earlier and followed after him.

They sat down across the table from each other and dug in. Yuuri’s eyes widened, surprised at how good it was. When he said so out loud the smile the Senator sent his way was so bright that Yuuri had to duck his head to hide his burning cheeks.

As they ate Yuuri watched Makkachin as she went back and forth between them, staring and letting out an occasional whine. Yuuri had to put his face in his hands when she gently put her chin on his knee and looked up at him with watery puppy-eyes. 

“She’s so cute,” he muttered, and the Senator let out a laugh, causing Yuuri’s heart to skip a beat. 

“Makka,” Nikiforov said with a snap of his fingers, and she turned towards him, ears perked. “Not for puppies.”

She promptly turned and left for her dogbowl in the kitchen. 

After a moment his boss spoke. “What do you do for fun, Yuuri?”

“Oh, well I dance.” He thought of how he hadn’t seen Minako in several months as he spoke and felt guilty. “But I haven’t had time for much of anything lately.”

The Senator perked up. “Really? What kind of dance do you do?”

“I grew up doing ballet, but I know the basics for jazz, hip-hop, swing, tap… and contemporary type dancing.”

The Senator didn’t say anything while he chewed, his eyes fixed on his plate, then he swallowed and spoke. 

“I was invited to a ballet that’s showing tomorrow, by Congressman Walters. I can bring a plus one, if you’d be interested in joining me.”

Yuuri stared, dumbfounded. He wondered how his life had managed to turn around so dramatically over the course of a few weeks, from being unemployed to working for Senator Nikiforov, to eating dinner in the Senator’s home. And then being invited to see a professional ballet by the Senator. It felt like Victor had waltzed into his life one step at a time, consuming all of Yuuri’s time and attention and thoughts.

Yuuri vaguely wondered if it bothered him, being consumed by the Senator.

“Are you sure, sir?” He said, picking at his rice. “I don’t think I would be the best plus one.”

“Yuuri, I thought I told you to drop the formalities,” The Senator’s eyebrow twitched as he shot a look across the table.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Yuuri breathed not a second later. “Oh my god, um, I mean—”

Yuuri helplessly waved his hands in front of him as words failed to come. He felt like bolting as Senator Nikiforov stared at him, and he frantically wondered how he would ever recover from making a fool out of himself in front of his boss. 

“Do you want to come?” The Senator asked, “Do like watching ballets?”

“Yes, I do, but I…” Yuuri took a breath. “I’m not the best at small-talk, or mingling.”

The Senator’s face relaxed slightly. “You won’t have to worry about that.”

“Oh? Isn’t that the point of events like that?”

“No,” Nikiforov answered with a smile, “We leave the networking for balls and fundraiser. This is pure enjoyment, for the most part. So,” he tilted his head, reminiscent of Makkachin. “You’ll come with me?”

“I’d love to—,” Yuuri blinked and nearly bit his tongue as he cut the ‘sir’ at the end of his response. 

“Victor.”

“What?”

“You can call me by my name when it’s just us,” The Senator said with a smile, tone amused. 

Yuuri felt like the breath had been knocked out of him. “I don’t think I could do that,” he tried joking. 

There was a lapse of silence as Victor stared at him, and Yuuri knew his joke had missed the mark. 

“I’ve spent my whole life demanding respect from everyone,” the Senator said, “It’s how I’ve gotten as far as I have. But it’s good to have a personal circle, where the lines can be a bit blurred. I’d like to be more than just an employer to you.”

It took everything in Yuuri to meet those blue eyes. “Why me?”

For the first time since Yuuri had met him, Nikiforov hesitated. The Senator seemed to struggle for a second, the fork in his hand shook slightly, and he licked his lips before he spoke. “Would you believe me if I said that I find you interesting and want to get to know you?”

Silence stretched between them as the Senator’s words tumbled in his head. 

Yuuri had looked up to the man in front of him since he was a boy, when Victor’s teenaged face was plastered over newspapers and magazines. The boy who tragically lost his parents to a gunman and blamed the government for its complicity. There were protests, counter-protests, trials, lawsuits, interviews — and Victor Nikiforov had been at the center of it all. 

Yuuri followed everything Victor did. He read every article and watched every TV segment. As a child, Yuuri had been struck by the conviction held by the beautiful boy who powered through his grief and loss and fought the world.

As an adult, Yuuri was in awe of the man in front of him. The youngest Senator ever elected, an advocate for equal rights and peace. And, Yuuri thought before he could help himself, still just as beautiful as he was all those years ago. 

If Yuuri had been left a mess by the journalist incident three weeks ago, there’s no way he’d recover from Senator Nikiforov thinking bad of him after now. Victor was like fire and the closer Yuuri got the more likely he was to get burned. 

_ But aren’t some things worth the risk? _

Yuuri took a breath. 

“It is kind of hard to believe, honestly. I’ve looked up to you for a long time,” he said, and forced himself to not look away. “But I think I can try to drop the formalities… Outside of work.”

Victor’s smile made Yuuri heart lurch and skip in his chest. 

“Wonderful! Now, about that ballet…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> victor pls hold ur thirst
> 
> Chapter song is [Your Man by Five For Fighting](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h9-arPdI3vQ)
> 
> Chapter 4 will be posted 3/16 Saturday morning!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a scene I pictured in the beginning when planning this fic, so I'm pretty excited to share this one. 
> 
> Thank y'all so much for your comments, they're so sweet and make the anxiety of posting worth it <3

**_Chapter 4_ **

Yuuri woke mid-morning on Saturday with thoughts already circling in his head like vultures, ready to pick him apart until all was left was a carcass of anxiety. He quickly decided he needed to work off his excess mental energy, and changed into his running clothes, grabbed his earbuds, and was out the door before Phichit had left his room.

Yuuri opted for the park rather than the city and residential streets, since the fall colors on the trees were coming through, making the view prettier than gray houses and sidewalk. The weather had dropped overnight, enough for Yuuri to question whether his breath was visible, and he felt his ears and cheeks smart as his footfalls battered on the paved running path. It was an easy escape, running through nature with music blasting from his earbuds.

He let his exercise be his solace as he thought about the day ahead. Cleaning in the morning, the Ballet in the evening, and in the afternoon… Well, Senator Nikiforov — _Victor_ , Yuuri mentally kicked himself, he was Victor whenever they were out of the office — was taking him to buy a suit.

_“It’s not an option_ ,” Victor had declared the previous night. _“I’m taking you to buy a suit. Maybe several, so you’ll have more to wear for work.”_

Yuuri had tried to protest, going so far as to throw away the rest of his pride, declaring that he couldn’t afford to buy even one new suit, even pointing out he had basically worn the same one all week.

That’s when Victor had shot him an offended look.

_“Don’t be silly, Yuuri. I’m demanding it, so I’ll pay for it.”_

There had been a lot of stuttering and him trying to convince Victor that they really didn’t need to go suit shopping but the Senator hadn’t been convinced, and so in the end Yuuri conceded.

Yuuri jogged in place as he reached the edge of the park and stopped at a crosswalk. He absently wiped a hand over his brow and took in everything around him while he waited for the pedestrian light to turn green; the sounds of the neighborhood waking up, cars as they drove by, condensation still gathered on some of their windows, and the weird, old smell that emanated from the edge of the residential streets.

The light changed and he continued jogging back towards the apartment. His legs started to ache, and he regretted every time in the past few weeks when he had decided to stay in bed with his Switch rather than work out. He _really_ needed to go to Minako’s.

Yuuri stretched when he returned home, before he set about cleaning the apartment from top to bottom. Phichit, who had woken and started breakfast while Yuuri was out, watched bemusedly from his spot at the stove.

“Not that I’m complaining,” Phichit said as he handed Yuuri a plate, “But why are you deep cleaning the apartment?”

Yuuri took his time to chew before he responded. “It was just something Senator Nikiforov said.”

“Must have been significant if it made you spend your Saturday morning doing chores.”

Yuuri hummed and wolfed down the rest of his breakfast. The rest of the morning was spent cleaning and helping Phichit with his current app, and then he showered, his phone ringing right as he was pulling a shirt over his head. He barely glanced at the number before he answered. “Hello?”

“Hi, Yuuri? It’s Victor.” The Senators voice came through the speakers, the sounds of traffic in the background. “I should be to your place in ten minutes.”

His grip on his phone tightened and Yuuri forced himself to sound calm as he responded. “I’ll be ready, just text me when you get here.”

“Of course. I’ll see you soon.”

“Yep,” Yuuri said, feeling extremely foolish that we was only a shirt while talking to his boss. “See you.”

The line ended with a beep and Yuuri tossed his phone onto his bed. He rushed around to put on underwear and jeans, and swapped his shirt three times before he was satisfied. Phichit paused as he was brushing his teeth and trying to fix his hair at the same time.

“Where are you going?”

“I have a…” _Date_ , was the first treacherous word that came to mind. Yuuri almost inhaled toothpaste, his eyes watered behind his glasses as he avoided Phichit’s gaze. “A thing.”

“With Nikiforov?”

Yuuri froze. Sometimes Phichit was scarily perceptive, although this instance might have been Yuuri’s face-up phone on the edge of the sink, illuminated with a preview of Victor’s text. Yuuri didn’t dignify Phichit’s resulting laugh with a response.

Yuuri shot off an affirmative text and scrambled with his shoes, calling out a goodbye to his roommate as he rushed out the door. The elevator ride was spent trying to stuff his wallet and key and phone into his pockets, and he ran a hand through his hair before flattening it again, using his distorted reflection as reference.

The sun had warmed up the air significantly as he stepped outside he immediately recognized the black Lincoln parked next to the sidewalk. Yuuri could just barely make out the silhouette of Victor in the driver's seat through the window, and he opened the door to be greeted by a brilliant smile from the other man.

“Good morning, Yuuri!”

Yuuri was momentarily floored by how _casual_ his boss looked, in a deep maroon sweater and dark wash jeans. Yuuri’s throat felt dry and he gave a tentative greeting as he got into the car. They were off as soon as he was buckled in, Victor navigating traffic with extreme grace and patience.

After a few minutes of driving Yuuri felt his eyes wandering over towards Victor. The sweater he wore was pushed up to his elbows and Yuuri felt continuously distracted by his exposed forearms. Victors upper arms and shoulder filled out the fabric nicely too, and Yuuri bit the inside of his cheek as he averted his eyes.

Yuuri dutifully kept his gaze straight ahead as the Senator asked about his morning. Then the Senator told him about how he’d spent the morning with Makkachin in his backyard, reading and enjoying the fall weather.

It painted such a serene picture in Yuuri’s mind that he felt his heart tug.

The Senator had an uncanny ability to find the best parking spots, Yuuri realized as Victor parallel parked just as easily as he did the previous nights. His thumb brushed over Yuuri’s should similar to before, and Yuuri tried not to react to the touch that seemed to burn even through his clothes.

They exited the car together and started off down the street until Victor walked towards a pair of glass doors surrounded by gold. Yuuri followed him in and to the elevator.

“Seems like a sketchy place to get a suit, between a florist and a chinese restaurant,” Yuuri joked as they ascended.

“It’s a bit hidden,” Victor replied with a smile and the doors opened. “But they’re very good.”

Yuuri trailed after his boss until they came to another set of glass doors, which Victor pushed open and herded Yuuri ahead of him. An attendant came over, petite with long blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail.

“Senator Nikiforov! How can we help you today?”

“My friend is in need of a few suits and office wear. Do you think you can help us?” Victor’s smile was light, and Yuuri felt as charmed as the attendant looked.

“Of course!” She turned her gaze to Yuuri and eyed him, “Do you know your size?”

“Let’s try a size thirty-six to start,” Victor answered before Yuuri could even think of his answer.

They were shuffled into the back, into a private changing room area where there were clothing racks and mirrors on two of the walls with chairs scattered about. The other wall had a door that Yuuri assumed was a dressing room.

Within a minute the attendant, whose name-tag read _Olivia_ when Yuuri glanced, returned with a simple, black suit and herded Yuuri into the room. From the other side of the door she asked what his shoe size was and Yuuri answered before he pulled his shirt off over his head and went about trying on the suit.

Shoes were slid under the door and Yuuri listened to Olivia and Victor talk while he changed. Their voices were friendly and, Yuuri grimaced when they laughed together, complimentary.

Yuuri stuffed his feet into the shoes, and opened the door with a little too much force. Olivia and Victor were standing close, with smiles on their faces. They both turned to look at Yuuri as he walked forward to stand in front of the mirrors.

Victor came up behind him and analyzed Yuuri’s reflection with a finger against his lips. Finally he started speaking.

“The jacket is too big to start,” Victor said and Yuuri watched with a distant sense of dread as his hands started wandering. Fingertips first brushed over the back of his neck. “The collar isn’t flush.” The touch moved to Yuuri’s side, brushing his waist, folding the fabric. “The waist needs to come in more.” Victor’s hand moved down, creating pinpricks where his fingertips touched Yuuri’s wrist. “The shirt sleeves are fine, but the jacket overlaps.”

Yuuri stood stock still as Victor let go of his wrist and silently circled him, then, to Yuuri’s ever increasing alarm, suddenly knelt down in front of him. Yuuri directed his eyes up to the ceiling and tried not to think of the Senator on his knees, face less than a foot from his crotch.

“The pants are a touch too long,” Victor said and folded the hem up. “About another inch, maybe a bit more.”

Yuuri couldn’t breathe. Victor looked up and over to where Olivia stood. “Do you have anything slightly smaller that would fit better, or will they need to be altered?”

“We should have something for you to take home today,” she answered.

“Great,” Victor said and stood. “Let’s start with one formal and anything else you have that’s workplace appropriate. Different colors too, but I think we’ll be partial to navy.”

“Of course! I’ll be right back!” Olivia flashed a smile and was gone with the flick of a ponytail.

“Is there anything like or don’t like about this one?” Victor asked.

Yuuri had a hard time moving his gaze from Victor back to his own reflection. He studied the suit, and could see how the jacket was large, now that Victor had pointed it out. He looked at the general cut, and liked how it seemed to slim him, despite being too big in some places.

“I like it,” Yuuri said finally. “The color too. The blue is dark, but I think it looks official, and sharp… And it doesn’t wash me out.”

“I agree,” Victor said. “This would be for work. We’ll get you a vest too… for more formal occasions.”

“Like tonight?” Yuuri asked with a smile, and finally dared to look at Victor again.

“If you’d like,” Victor responded right as Olivia came back in with a portable rack of suits. She pushed it into Yuuri’s changing room and suddenly Yuuri found himself changing in and out of suits of different styles and colors and fabrics.

It wasn’t hard to restrain his weariness when every time he came out into the main area Victor’s gaze latched onto him and never left. At first Yuuri felt like he was burning under the scrutiny, but then as Victor continued to talk lowly and drag his eyes over Yuuri’s body and graze him with featherlight touches Yuuri felt like he was burning for a whole other reason.

Yuuri sagged against the dressing room door and stifled a sigh. The Senator was incredibly sexy, and also extremely sensual, Yuuri was realizing. He also seemed completely unaware of it, and Yuuri wondered how much longer he could take the intense, direct, and unwavering attention Victor was giving him. There had already been a few close calls where Yuuri had to spend an extra minute changing to calm down.

The next suit Yuuri was told to try on was black, it seemed darker than anything else he had tried — sleeker, and very slim looking too. He eyed the tie with it, doubting its ability to compliment the rest of the suit, but shrugged and put it on anyway.

Yuuri stepped out of the room and went straight to standing in front of the mirrors. Victor circled around before he stopped in front of him. “This tie is horrible. Get me another please, Olivia.”

Olivia darted from the viewing area, and Victor popped open Yuuri’s jacket with the flick of a finger and pulled Yuuri’s tie loose before sliding it from his neck. Olivia returned in a flash and passed a new tie to Victor.

“I can do—” Yuuri went to take it but Victor pulled away.

“Let me,” he said in a tone that threw Yuuri’s protests out the window, and Yuuri felt his hands drop to his side. Victor inspected the tie before he popped up Yuuri’s collar. “This one is much better.”

It was a shimmery fabric of grey and bright red, and Yuuri swallowed as Victor brought it around his neck, flattened it against his shirt, and methodically started tying a perfect knot.

Yuuri felt increasing self-conscious at their close proximity. Victor’s breath ghosted over his face, and Yuuri fought fidgeting as Victor’s elegant fingers worked at his throat. He tried to look everywhere but at his boss but was helpless to the burn of Victors gaze.

After the knot was tied and tightened Victor pulled the tie straight and smoothed it down. The backs of his knuckles brushing down over Yuuri’s chest and stomach, checking the length, until they stopped right at his belt buckle. The blood in Yuuri’s body mixed hot and cold, as Yuuri fought the blush in his cheeks and ears.

Finally, Victor stepped away. Yuuri closed his eyes, trying to think of anything else to stop the hard-on he was developing, but he could still feel the phantom sensation of Victors hands. He heard Victor say off to the side, “We’ll definitely take this one.”

 

\-----♡-----

 

Shortly after they finished with suits Victor drove them back to his townhouse. He made an early dinner for them and they sat on the couch while the Senator talked about Maine and how lovely it will look when he goes home. Yuuri almost forgot that Victor didn’t actually live in D.C, for how easily he fits in, pomp and all.

After they had finished, Victor showed Yuuri to a guest room so he could change into the suit they had decided on him wearing for the ballet. The one that the Senator seemed to like so much with it’s dark, deep black slacks and jacket, silky white undershirt, and the fine tie that probably costed more than one of Yuuri’s old intern paychecks.

Pink sunlight stretched over the floor as he changed, and used an adjacent bathroom to wet his hands and slick back his hair. After he checked his reflection one more time he hurried downstairs, joining the Senator in the entryway.

The Senator himself looked good enough to make Yuuri’s pulse speed up, dressed in a dark grey suit with a deep red undershirt and matching grey tie, Yuuri could hardly do anything about the blush he felt burn on his cheeks.

It was also hard to miss the one over Victor gave him before they headed out the door, but Yuuri ducked his head and tried to think nothing of it.

They were in a private box with Congressman Walters, his wife, as well as another member of congress and a member of the Judicial committee, their plus ones looking elegant and coquettish on their arms.

Victor made quick work of introducing Yuuri to everyone, and drove most of the conversation so all Yuuri was required to do was listen or answer questions. A relief that made Yuuri glad he had confided with the Senator about his social anxiety the previous night.

Congressman Walters himself was something else entirely. Yuuri only knew him as one of the moderate Democrats. He was older and wore a suit that bulged around his waist, but he seemed friendly and greeted them with a large smile.

“Nikiforov! And who’s this with you?”

“Yuuri Katsuki, sir,” Yuuri introduced himself and held out a hand to shake.

Congressman Walters took it with a laugh. Yuuri tried to ignore the look the congressman swept over his body before he looked to Victor. “Friend? Colleague? Forgive me, I don’t recognize you.”

“A friend,” Victor replied quickly.

“Ah,” Walters looked back and forth between them, “Getting quite bold there aren’t you, Victor?”

Yuuri tried not to let his confusion show as Victor tilted his head with a smile. “I’m sorry?”

Congressman Walters smile slightly faltered, “well, you know the rumors and such.”

“Forgive me, I try to avoid the media, so I’m not quite informed of what people are saying about me unless it bears importance.” Yuuri was floored at how pleasantly cold the Senator’s voice had become. Victor then averted his gaze and spoke again. “But, ah, if you’ll excuse us, I need to finish introducing Yuuri.”

Yuuri felt Victor’s hand on his back guide him away from the Congressman. Yuuri tried to analyze the conversation in his head, but it was about as successful as trying to gauge Victor’s shift in mood —  impossible. His boss could have been wearing a mask and it wouldn’t have changed a thing.

Walters had seemed pleasant, but bringing up the media seemed a sore spot for Victor. Not surprising, giving the Senators open dislike of journalists and news articles. Yuuri tried not to dwell on it for too long as he suffered through small-talk at Victor’s side.

He didn’t have to suffer for much longer though, as an announcement ran out over the theater and everyone started towards their seats. He sat close next to Victor, and far away from Congressman Walters, and the second the lights went down Yuuri was mesmerized.

He watched eagerly as the story on stage unfolded. As he watched he let the music wash over him, and he remembered learning the performance when he was young. Yuuri watched with a new kind of awe, soaking in the experience like a sponge.

Part of him wished that he have pursued dancing instead.

He jolted when Victor’s thigh brushed his own, and Yuuri realized he had started to lean forward in his chair, as if drawn to the performance. Yuuri quickly leaned back.

Victor’s breath brushed over his ear and neck, and sent shivers down his spine. “You really enjoy ballet, don’t you?”

Yuuri turned his head slightly to whisper back, “Yes. I love it.”

Victor leaned away, but Yuuri could still feel him close.

Yuuri might’ve wished to dance, but he doubted he would ever willingly give up Victor Nikiforov.

The lights came up for intermission, and Yuuri felt like time had barely passed. He jolted as his phone vibrated in his pocket, and he pulled it out in habit to see a series of texts from Phichit. He couldn’t help but frown as he unlocked his phone and scanned the links — news articles, featuring Victor’s name. He caught the Senator’s gaze and he waved his phone as he stood. “Sorry, my roommate.”

With Victor’s nod in response, Yuuri quickly excused himself, exiting the box in search of a bathroom, and ducked inside the first one he found.

Yuuri decided for the most inconspicuous middle stall and locked the door with one hand as he pulled up the texts with the other.

 

_Phichit:_ _Hey idk what you’re doing with Nikiforov but I found this_

_dailycap.com/news/local/Nikiforov-Staffer-Quits-Admist-Scandal_

_And I was thinking about it and isn’t it a bit weird that you’re spending so much time outside work together?_

_Like I’m not judging but..._

_Just be careful Yuuri_

Yuuri raised as eyebrow. The source was by Capital Daily, which only sounded vaguely familiar. He hesitated before he tapped the link.

The article inside was concise and very accusatory. The article blamed Victor for his old PAs maternity leave, alluding to an affair, and stated that he’d never been able to keep staffers for long and there had to be a reason for it.

_“I’ve been having a bit of a bad luck streak with my PAs lately_ ,” Yuuri suddenly remembered the Senators words the first night they had met. Yuuri felt cold all over.

It was clickbait, Yuuri told himself. He could tell by the endless articles and banner ads on the bottom mobile site that it was a clickbait.

_“Getting quite bold there aren’t you, Victor?”_ The words echoed in his head as he stared at the site. “ _Well, you know the rumors and such_.”

God, Yuuri thought, he was a fool. The Senator hadn’t been specific when he offered a relationship outside of work.

One by one details of the day clicked into place — Victor’s touches, his easy demeanor, the _looks_. Yuuri’s heart felt like a drum in his chest, and while the idea of being wanted by Victor, the same man Yuuri had always looked up to, and had secretly, on the darkest and most desperate nights, wanted his whole life… Yuuri couldn’t help but feel slightly sick, slightly used.

Even before meeting Victor he knew the old saying, “never meet your heroes”. He should’ve known it was too good to be true, that working for his hero would be any better.

The idea was hard to wrap his head around, and left a bitter taste in his mouth. He locked his phone and shoved it back into his pocket before he stepped out of the stall. It was only one article on a trashy website, Yuuri told himself, Phichit didn’t know a thing. Yuuri himself didn’t have the hard facts, and it was none of his business anyway.

Yuuri took a breath before he stepped out from the bathroom and headed back to the box. His boss was talking animatedly to the woman next to him as Yuuri sat down in his seat and tried to keep his composure. He could feel his pulse elevate when Victor turned to look at him.

“So how are you enjoying it?”

“It’s amazing,” Yuuri said, trying to keep his tone level. He let his eyes wander over the theater to avoid looking at his boss.

“I’m glad it’s lived up to expectations,” the Senator said and silence swept over the two of them. Finally he spoke again, “Do you ever think of dancing again?”

Yuuri started, thrown by the unexpected question.  “I still dance,” he admitted. “A family friend owns a studio in the city, and I practice there sometimes.”

“That’s amazing!” Victor said and turned his body more towards Yuuri. Yuuri tried not to look at the wrist draped over the arms of their chairs, Victors hand casually extending into his personal space. “I’d love to see you dance. When do you normally go?”

Yuuri’s thoughts stuttered to a halt. “Seriously?” Yuuri laughed incredulously, and abruptly cut himself off when Victor nodded. “Um, I don’t have a schedule, I just go whenever I’m free…”

“Well, considering you’re on my schedule it shouldn’t be too hard to find a time for us to go.” Victor paused and put a finger to his lips in thought. “Maybe. The new bill might extend congressional sessions…”

Before Yuuri could reply the house lights dimmed again, signaling the start of the second half. They turned their gazes towards the stage, and Yuuri tried to focus on the dancers below and the music that rang out over the audience. He didn’t realize how tense he was until something touched his knee and he jumped.

He stared at the hand on his leg before he quickly looked up and see Senator Nikiforov looking at him, his eyebrows drawn together in concern. “Are you alright?” He asked.

Yuuri nearly choked. “Yes,” he managed. The word came out louder than Yuuri had expected and he winced as he noticed a few glances aimed his way.

Senator Nikiforov looked at him for moment. “If you’re sure…?”

“Yes,” he repeated, whispered this time, and his eyes flicked between Victor and the stage. “Everything’s fine”. He desperately wanted to go back to them watching the ballet. The Senator’s gaze had been on him all day, and Yuuri felt there was no way he would survive whatever scrutiny his boss was giving him.

Finally, after a long moment, Victor seemed to relent and turned his eyes back towards the stage.

Yuuri followed his gaze, but stared blankly past the banister as music swept over the room. He started a mental catalog of the moves the dancers went through as he watched, in an effort to keep himself sane. It barely worked, but even as he watched Siegfried run back to the lake he was constantly aware of the Senator’s hand still on his leg.

 

\-----♡-----

 

Despite how tense Yuuri felt, the atmosphere in the car was calm. Victor shuffled through radio stations until he found one he liked, and Yuuri couldn’t decide between watching the city pass by out the window or watching the profile of his boss. He found Victor to be the more interesting of the two, and ended up staring at the sharp line of his nose as he thought about Phichit’s texts, and the Senator’s motivations.

Yuuri _tried_ to keep his staring to a minimum, but he felt so off from the theater that he couldn’t help it. Plus, he was tired.

He was tired and confused and had been reeling from all of the attention given to him by his attractive and tactile boss. He had been touched by Victor all day, but somehow that touch on his knee had left Yuuri with a burning feeling. He felt marked, wanted.

He also had no clue why Victor hadn’t moved his hand.

Yuuri did mental gymnastics trying to figure it out and go over the whole night in his head. Was Victor’s interaction with him that much difference from before? Or when Yuuri was trying on suits?

Yuuri chewed on his lip and fidgeted with the sleeve of his jacket.

Time simultaneously crawled and sprinted until they were stopped outside of Yuuri’s apartment building, and suddenly Yuuri was panicking.

He went to speak at the same time as Victor.

“Do you—“

“I had—“

They cut themselves off and stared at each other across the center console. “You first,” Victor said with a soft laugh as he shifted the car into park.

“I had a really great time today.”

“So did I. Thank you for agreeing to come,” a small smile pulled on Victor's face, “And for indulging me with the suits.”

Yuuri’s face burned, and he knew even if it was night and they were in the dark of Victor’s car his face was still illuminated by the nearby streetlight. He internally cursed his complexion, and how easily flustered he was.

“Thank you for those by the way. I feel kind of bad though, it had to have been expensive.”

Victor’s eyes flicked down over Yuuri’s body then back up to his face. The edge of his smile twitched. “Seeing you wear that one makes it worth it.”

Yuuri sucked in a quiet breath and averted his eyes. He stared at the lights on the dashboard as his last brain cells started screaming.

There was _something_ in Victor’s voice in that comment. There had been _something_ in Victor’s voice all day, and his eyes, and his touch. Yuuri thought of the articles and felt a cold panic creep up on him. He could barely process words, but finally managed to force out a quiet “Thank you”.

“Yuuri? Are you okay?” He leaned forward and tried to catch Yuuri’s gaze.

Avoiding those blue eyes, Yuuri hurried to unbuckle himself. “Yes, yes. I’m fine, um, Phichit is waiting for me though, so—”

He turned to open the door when something caught his hand, Yuuri looked back to see Victor holding his hand, his gaze trained on Yuuri. Throat dry, he swallowed as Victor’s thumb brushed over the back of his hand and watched with wide eyes as Victor lifted his hand and brought it to his lips, and pressed a kiss against his knuckles.

“Goodnight Yuuri.”

Yuuri felt his face burn as he stared, unmoving and speechless. Then, as if a cherry on top of all improbable things, Victor winked.

He jolted as if electrified and pulled on the handle of the door, pushing the door open and stumbling backwards out of the car. “G-goodnight!” He said and closed the door before the Senator could say or do anything else.

Yuuri barely restrained himself from sprinting into the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its okay victor, someday yuuri won't be scared off by your absolute lack of chill (; ω ; )ヾ(´∀`* )
> 
> (If the text message image from Phichit turns out wonky I'll replace it with plain text.) 
> 
> Chapter song is [Million Dollar Man by Lana Del Rey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4jRJ8cym2eI)
> 
> Next chapter will be uploaded Monday 3/18 in the evening. Comments are welcomed and appreciated! :*


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments on the last chapter were too kind and funny. Y'all are really the best! (灬♥ω♥灬) Sorry if took a while for me to respond, the weekend might've killed me. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this chapter!!

**Chapter 5**

 

On Monday, Yuuri snoozed his alarm and stayed huddled under his covers while his stomach turned, fighting off a singular sense of dread. He briefly entertained the idea of calling out sick, but knew it would cause more trouble than what he was trying to avoid. And Yuuri knew he couldn’t avoid Senator Nikiforov forever.

He wondered how long it would take to recover from Saturday, in which his entire perception of the day, his job, and his relationship with his boss, had changed over the course of one evening.

When Victor had suggested getting to know him, had invited Yuuri out, had treated Yuuri so spectacularly with attention and, what Yuuri had thought was platonic affection. And then, he realized there was a possibility it wasn’t.

There was a possibility that it had never been platonic. Victor had never specified.

Senator Nikiforov had always kept determinedly private about his personal life, including anyone he dated — Not even a fan like Yuuri knew about past relationships. Yuuri didn’t know whether that was from a lack of partners or an excessive use of NDAs. Yuuri could scarcely hope that Victor wanted him as anything more than a distraction, even if the Senator didn’t seem like the type to have those types of distractions.

 _And his with PA of all people_ , Yuuri thought.

Yuuri mentally shook the thoughts off and slowly rolled out of bed. He had spent Sunday pretending that Saturday hadn’t happened and had deftly avoided Phichit’s questions until Phichit, frustrated, had left him to stay huddled in his room by himself.

To talk about it meant to think about it, and to think about it was to make it real, and to make it real… Well…

Yuuri arrived at work a half-hour early despite the packed train and his numerous attempts to distract himself and procrastinate while getting ready. The lights in the office were off when he entered, and he flipped the switch and headed to his desk with his eyes trained on the closed door of the Senator’s private office. No noises came from within, but Yuuri knew that Senator Nikiforov was always early.

Yuuri set down his bag and logged into his computer, starting his day by turning down his phone volume and then methodically going about the tasks he had written down as his daily checklist. One by one the rest of the staff arrived in various states of alertness — Otabek with a glare and a large coffee, Mila with a smile, Yurio with a momentous amount of mumbled cursing, and Chris, who shot an odd look at Yuuri as he passed his desk and knocked on Senator Nikiforov’s door before entering.

His morning continued slow and steady, and he was almost able to completely distract himself — until the Senator’s door opened.

Yuuri jumped at the sudden movement and sat frozen — staring unseeing at his monitor — as Chris and Victor swept past him and exited the office.

The room was silent for a moment before a pen flew onto his desk and landed with a clatter, he turned to see Yurio leaning towards him. “What’s going on?”

Yuuri spluttered before he managed to get words out. “Excuse me?”

Yurio glanced around the room before his eyes flicked to the clock and then, “I’m hungry. Let’s go down to commissary.”

“I-I packed a…” Yuuri tried to protest, but Yurio stood, fists clenched at his sides as he glared. “Alright, okay. Let’s go get lunch.”

Yuuri was practically dragged from the office to the elevators. Yurio led him to the commissary and Yuuri trailed after him as he went around and begrudgingly suggested different food options. Yuuri settled for a ceasar salad, and ignored the sideways look Yurio gave him.

Once they had finally settled at a small table Yurio spoke up. “So I know a lot,” he started and Yuuri had the urge to roll his eyes. He fought the urge and won, but it was a near thing. “I’m a fucking self-proclaimed well of knowledge here. So when I don’t know something it _really_ pisses me off.”

Yuuri stuffed a forkfull of romaine in his mouth and watched with abject horror as Yurio casually dumped vinegar over his fries, and continued to talk while doing it as if he wasn’t committing a heinous food crime.

“And right now I don’t know why you and Victor are acting so goddamn weird.”

Yuuri froze. “We’re not— I’m not…” He stuttered and glanced around them as discreetly as he could manage.

Yurio had picked a table far away from everyone else though. That was by design, Yuuri belatedly realized.

The teen leaned forward, “I know that you and Victor went out on Saturday, and now he’s hiding in his office while you’re being even more awkward and tense than usual.”

Yuuri had to play his cards right. Yurio was sneaky, and obviously had something against Yuuri. He hadn’t hidden his dislike all throughout Yuuri’s training, and regardless of his relationship with Victor, if he wanted Yuuri gone, alluding to a workplace romance would be the way to get rid of him.

He took another bite of salad, playing nonchalance. “Senator Nikiforov is probably in his office because he’s busy.”

Yurio scoffed. “If Victor was busy he wouldn’t be in his office.” He stuffed a couple of fries in his mouth and angled a look at Yuuri. “So what happened?”

“Nothing happened, and you can’t even prove I was with him,” Yuuri immediately replied. Yurio gave an exaggerated eye roll and dug his phone out of his pocket, he tapped the screen a few times before turning it to show Yuuri. It was a text exchange between Yurio and Victor, if the contact at the top of the screen was to be believed.

_Yurio:_

_grandpa wants to know if ur coming over tonight_

_Victor:_

_Not tonight, sorry!_

_I’m out with Yuuri, we’re going to the ballet._

_Yurio:_

_i can’t believe you_

_i genuinely hate you So fucking much_

_why? are you with him????!!??_

 

There were other messages further down but Yurio pulled his phone away before Yuuri could scroll and read.

“You do know I’m related to him, right?” Yurio said, probably mistaking the surprise on Yuuri’s face.

“Yeah, he mentioned it,” Yuuri answered faintly. Victor had told Yurio they were out together? Yuuri stared at his plate as he pushed his salad around in thought. Yurio was glaring at him when he finally looked back up. “Can you tell me what happened to Victor’s other PA’s?”

Yurio shrugged. “Victor doesn’t tolerate idiocy, and once they realize it’s not an easy job they leave. Maria was the best, but she got knocked up and decided to quit. Why?”

Yuuri frowned, it wasn’t the answer he was expecting. Granted, he wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting. “I just… I heard someone say— There’s a rumor that she, um, well, that there was more to it than that.”

“Like what?”

Yuuri’s patience started to stretch thin as he eyed the teen. “Aren’t you supposed to know everything? Why don’t you tell me?”

“Well it depends on who you talk to. So far they’ve done tax evasion, private foreign deals, been the head of a trafficking ring, and have said to infiltrated the NRA together,” Yurio said the last one with a snort, “Or are you asking about their supposed affair?”

Yurio sent a scathing glare at him, an accompaniment to his last word. Yuuri stabbed a crouton, the crunch deafeningly loud in the silence between them, and didn’t look up as he replied. “Just the last one. That’s the only one I heard.”

Yurio rolled his eyes before he took a bite of his sandwich, but as he chewed he studied Yuuri, like he was trying to figure him out. Yuuri really didn’t appreciate the scrutiny, especially coming from a teenage like Yurio.

“Are you really that stupid?,” he finally said, “Maria was married and trying to get pregnant for years, and Victor is _incredibly_ gay.”

“The Senator is gay?” Yuuri attempted for nonchalance, but his heart pounded in his chest, filling him with something similar to hope.

“No shit. I’d ask if that’s a problem but you give off so many queer vibes that rainbows are practically shooting out of your ass,” Yuuri opened his mouth, indignant, but Yurio barreled on. “It’s not public, so if you blab I _will_ kill you, but he’s said so to me. Though, I honestly wasn’t sure if he was telling the truth until you came along.”

“Oh,” Yuuri eloquently said. They ate in silence as Yuuri processed the new information. Suddenly, things were becoming much clearer… but then another thought struck. “Did Victor… ah, in those texts,” he nodded to Yurios phone, facedown on the table. “Did Victor ever mention it being a date?”

Yurio narrowed his eyes, then they suddenly widened. “No? Oh my god, no— wait, hold on.” Yurio picked up his phone again, presumably to re-read the text conversation. Then he groaned. “God, he’s so fucking dumb.”

“What?”

“Alright, what did _Victor_ do?” Yurio asked, suddenly turning his very first question around. Yuuri blinked in surprise.

“Nothing,” Yuuri said quickly. “It’s none of your business anyway.”

“You can’t just ask whatever you want and then deny me answers, especially when I’m trying to help you, dumbass, but fine, okay, whatever.” Yurio said emphatically, pushing back his chair, the legs scraping on the floor. He stood and looked down his nose at Yuuri as he picked up his tray. “I’ll just ask Victor myself.”

Yurio was gone before Yuuri could protest, dumping his food and his tray thrown on top of the garbage with a clatter. Yuuri stared after the teen as he left through the double-doors.

Yuuri sat as the anxiety trickled in. He mindlessly ate the rest of his lunch, even as his stomach turned. God, he still had the rest of the day to get through, and who knew what kind of hell Yurio would have rained down on him.

Twenty minutes later Yuuri returned to his desk with what he hoped was an air of casualness. He noticed Otabek sending him a glance, eyebrows drawn together. He opened his mouth then shut it and turned back to his own computer.

The silence didn’t last long though, because he had just gotten back into the flow of his work when he became aware of voices in the hallway, just before the door banged open. Senator Nikiforov walked through the office, his face buried in a file while Yurio stalked after him, decidedly silent as they passed. Yuuri wasn’t comforted by the look he received from Yurio before the Senator’s door shut with a click.

Their voices, indistinguishably muffled by the door, crept into the office — Yurio’s getting louder in bursts only to get quiet again. Yuuri internally cringed the longer they were in there.

He tried desperately to focus on his work and ignore the mantra in his head telling him he was stupid and being stupid and he should resign and pray one of the internship positions was still open and spend the rest of his life forgetting about Senator Nikiforov.

Yuuri only stayed a few minutes past six, forwarding the last few emails he had finished screening to the Senator as well as saving his schedule, then saving it again.

The anxiety from staying in the office far outweighed the guilt he got from not staying late, and Yuuri let the calming routine of shopping for dinner and preparing it while Phichit divulged about his day at Cialdini Co. wash away everything else.

\-----♡-----

The next day appeared to go as uneventful as the first. Senator Nikiforov was out of the office by mid-morning, having meetings lined up with a couple other Senators and Lobbyists. The office was the epitome of the calm before a storm, until everything seemed to happen at once.

Yuuri was on a call, trying to calm an angry citizen as well as trying to figure out how they got direct line anyway. Yuuri repressed a sigh when they mentioned they weren’t even from Senator Nikiforovs state.

“Yes, Ma’am, I understand—“ The door to the office burst open, “it must be very frustrating. I can certainly pass on your message to one of your state representatives or—“

“ _No! Are you crazy? They don’t know what the hell they’re doin’_ ,” the woman’s voice cut across him. “ _And you know what? Neither do you! Nobody in this damn government does! What’s your—_ “ Yuuri’s attention was drawn as Yurio stood and blocked the man’s path. “ _—name? I’m going to call and get you fired. You know, you’re a real waste of tax—_ “

“Hey there, Kitten, I need to speak to your boss.”

“How did you get past security?” Yurio planted himself, arms crossed. “Leave.”

“ _—payer money, you know that? A real damn waste I tell you, and—”_

“No can do, Princess,” The other man said, and mimicked Yurios stance. “I need to speak with your boss.”

“Then talk to Katsuki over there,” Yurio hooked a thumb over his shoulder and turned back to his desk, and the mans gaze followed, zeroing in on Yuuri.

_“—you and everyone else workin’ with you oughta get fired too!”_

“I’ll pass on your message to Senator Nikiforov, ma’am,” Yuuri said in rush as he watched the stranger approach, and hung the phone up with a loud click.

“Hello, Katsuki,” Yuuri winced as the horrible mispronunciation. “I’m Jean-Jacques Leroy, I need to speak with your boss.”

Yuuri cleared his throat. “Senator Nikiforov is out at the moment. His schedule is full for today, and for the rest of this week I’m afraid. I can set you up with a meeting, though.”

“Oh no, I need to speak with him now.”

“Well he’s not in right now.”

Jean-Jacques laughed, then crossed his arms and leaned against Yuuri’s desk. “It’s fine, I’ll wait.”

Yuuri didn’t bother containing his expression as he looked up at the other man. “His schedule is full today. You’ll have to make an appointment to meet the Senator.”

Jean-Jacques sent him a piercing look down his nose, and Yuuri noted that even though his eyes were blue they were much less pleasant than Victors. Yuuri glared back at him, his nerves still on edge from the phone call.

They sat as silence stretched between them until Yuuri heard a notification from his computer and he turned back to his work. He tried to ignore Jean-Jacque as he half sat on the edge of Yuuri's desk, and pulled out his phone — The unsilenced tapping effects from his iPhone bouncing through the office. A quick glance over at Yurio showed the boy glaring at his monitor with a deadly grasp on his mouse.

Another tense minute ticked by and Chris poked his head out of his office. “Why is it so quiet out— Ah,” he cut himself off when he spotted Jean-Jacques, “ _How_ did you get past security this time?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Jean-Jacques stood. “I need to speak to your boss.”

“Yuuri,” Chris said, “Is Senator Nikiforov available to meet Mr Leroy?”

“No,” Yuuri answered. “His schedule is full for the rest of the week.”

“Well there you have it—”

His words were cut short by the office door opening. Yuuri instinctively tensed as Victor swept a look over the room — And he didn’t know if he felt relief or disappointment when Victor didn’t look directly at him — then came to land on Jean-Jacques. The Senator seemed an intimidating figure as he walked through the bullpen to his office door.

“Victor!” Jean-Jacques stepped forward to block him. Victor sidestepped him with grace that Yuuri wished he could posses. “Long time, no see! Listen, Bella is pretty upset about yesterday and—”

Senator Nikiforov turned slightly, an overly-polite smile on his face. “I’m sorry, have we met?”

Jean-Jacques didn’t falter at all. “You and your jokes! They never get old, really! But you know my fiancée, Isabella Yang? She’s a journalist for the Washington Herald and you upset her pretty badly yesterday.”

There was a loud silence that spread over the office as Victor regarded Jean-Jacques. It wasn’t a secret that Victor despised journalists and the media. The Senator was blunt by nature and often bordered on rude when it came to deflecting reporters.

Yuuri could only imagine what his boss had said. He vaguely wondered if who would be put on media clean-up duty when he realized the Senator was looking at him for the first time in _days._

“Yuuri, would you call security for…whoever this is?”

Yuuri quickly lunged for the phone.

“Hey! This is a matter of honor, Nikiforov. I can’t let you insult my Bella and get away with it!” Jean-Jacques tried to follow the Senator into his office but thanks to a combination of Chris and Yurio rushing forward, and Victor’s quick hand at slamming his door, he was stopped.

Security quickly came to collect Jean-Jacques, and the whole incident left an atmosphere in the office that was relieved and stiff at the same time.

Yuuri learned later from Mila that Jean-Jacques Leroy, more commonly called JJ, was a junior representative from Wisconsin and had more ego than half of congress put together. Yuuri also learned that the confrontation wasn’t an isolated incident, and that no matter how many times it happened no one has managed to figure out if Senator Nikiforov genuinely forgets about JJ every time.

Yuuri tried not to think about it too hard as he purposefully left early for the second day in a row.

 

\-----♡-----

 

The rest of the week was long and boring for Yuuri as the Senator spent most of his time in Congress. Yuuri knew there was major disagreement between and within the parties on the Forheim bill and it made everyone in the office on edge. The words “Government Shutdown” were whispered more and more often the longer sessions went on.

Yuuri spent most of the time hoping for the best and occupying his time helping Victor when he could. Victor, who had barely spoken to him all week. Not that Yuuri blamed him, the Senator was busy, his schedule was full, and Yuuri hardly knew what to say to him anyway.

Saturday as a whole swam in a pool of confusion in his mind, along with the revelations that Yurio had dumped on him. Yuuri had determinedly stayed away from any more tabloids and ignored gossip like the plague. If he wanted to clear the air with his boss — and Yuuri so desperately did — then he would need to be clear about everything.

No more mixed signals. No more misconceptions.

Senator Nikiforov has offered Yuuri friendship and maybe an unspoken more, and Yuuri had freaked out. Now Yuuri wanted more than anything to at least be friends. And, maybe, Yuuri dared hope about the unspoken too.

“Otabek, I need you to work with Mila on drafting a new press release. Martin may be convinced over but Crawley is still a wildcard. Call it contingency if you will… and we need it by Wednesday.”

Yuuri watched out of the corner of his eye as Mila, Chris, and Senator Nikiforov stood around Otabek’s desk. They all all been mostly absent from the office until the evening, and the end of the work day hit, when they rushed in looking excited and agitated in turns.

“They have a lot riding on this bill, sir,” Otabek frown up at them from his seat, “Do you really think there’s a possibility it won't pass?”

It was silent for a moment as Victor stood, finger on his lips in thought. “We still have a week. It’s not impossible.”

They split after hashing out the details of the press release. Yuuri inwardly cheered that there was a possible chance for them to sway the vote, though he couldn’t imagine how the Senator was going to pull it off. _If anyone can do it,_ Yuuri couldn’t help but think, _he can._

He watched from the corner of his eye as the Senator passed his desk, and then he paused, causing Yuuri’s heart to skip a beat, and then he turned. The Senator kept his eyes lowered and on the desk. “Yuuri, how many working lunches do I have next week?’

Yuuri didn’t even need to think for the answer, having all of his boss’ schedule memorized. “Three, sir.”

“Perfect,” Victor said, then his eyes dragged upwards to tentatively meet Yuuri’s. He lowered his voice, and his fingers absently tapped on the doorframe. “Would we be able to talk before you leave today?”

Yuuri’s mind stuttered to a halt. “Now, or?”

“I don’t want to interrupt your work,” Victor said quickly, quietly, and his eyes danced around the office before settling back on Yuuri like they belonged there. “I think there’s some things that need to be cleared up, and I’d like to talk to you before the weekend.”

“Of course,” Yuuri said breathlessly. “I’m mostly finished now...” The Senator nodded, and turned back into his office. Yuuri hesitated, taking the moment to gather his thoughts before getting up and following him.

Yuuri glanced over at Yurio and Otabek and Mila, who were bent over a laptop and whispering. They immediately stopped and glanced up at him when he stood and rounded his desk. Mila sent him a small smile, and Yurio and Otabek both gave him matching frowns.

Yuuri stepped into the office, closing the door behind him without being told to. The doorknob under his palm was damp his sweat and his heart pounded like he had run a mile. After a week of being avoided and Victor suddenly wanted to talk? The Senator didn’t seem angry, or upset but Yuuri still had a gnawing pit of anxiety in his stomach. The anxiety only grew when he turned to see Victor leaning on his desk, his arms crossed over his chest causing the fabric of his suit to stretch over his arms and chest. His eyes were directed at the floor, as if it had all the answers in the world, and Yuuri didn’t know if he possessed the power to speak even if he wanted to.

“I’m very impressed with your handling of this week,” Victor suddenly spoke. Even though his voice wasn’t loud it still traveled around the room. “I thought maybe you would need more training, but you’ve proven me wrong again...”

“Again, sir?” Yuuri fidgeted with his hands.

Victor’s eyes finally raised up from the floor, his gaze attaching to Yuuri. “You know, I usually consider myself as perceptive. And I’ve tried to avoid making a fool out of myself, as this job isn’t very forgiving.” Victor pushed off from the desk, and Yuuri felt trapped — pinned under the Senators gaze. “I apologize if I’ve made you uncomfortable, Yuuri. It was never my intention.”

All of the breath rushed out of Yuuri’s lungs. _Senator Nikiforov… apologizing?_ Yuuri’s hands came up to wave in front of his chest, as if to push away the awful thoughts in his mind. “No,” he said. “You don’t need to apologize. You’ve never made me uncomfortable.”

“Are you sure?” Victor asked, “You seemed uncomfortable when… I dropped you off.”

“I wasn’t,” Yuuri insisted, and then before he could stop himself, continued. “I was a bit, um, nervous.”

“Oh? Basically running away like that, you seemed more scared than nervous.”

“Maybe that too,” Yuuri agreed immediately, and inwardly cringed. He felt like the room temperature had raised in the course of a few seconds. He looked everywhere but at his boss, who seemed significantly closer than before, and wished he could not impulsively say something for once in his life.

“Scared of what?” Victor’s voice drew Yuuri’s gaze back to him, and, yes, the Senator had definitely walked closer. His arms were no longer crossed, instead he was reaching out a hand and taking one of Yuuri’s own. There was no doubt that Victor could feel how tacky his palm and fingers were, how nervous Yuuri was at that moment. “Scared of the situation? Of a relationship?”

Yuuri shook his head and unconsciously took a step back — Victor followed closely, step for step.

“Scared of the _rumors_? Of my touch?” He swiped his thumb over the back of Yuuri’s hand, a gesture that felt borderline familiar for all the times Victor had done it. Yuuri jolted when his back hit the door, unaware if he had been backing away or if the Senator had been guiding him.

Suddenly, Senator Nikiforov was so close. Those blue eyes burned into his own and Yuuri was helpless — trapped between the door and his lifelong idol, the man he had looked up to and had always wanted. And there he was, seemingly all for Yuuri’s taking, and all Yuuri could do was stare.

“Yuuri, are you afraid to want me?”

 

\-----♡-----

 

_"Ah, well the whole story is a little long.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all: they need to communicate!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> me, who hates writing dialogue: OR maybe they just need more sexual tension (*-`ω´- )
> 
> Chapter song is [Lucky Strike by Troy Sivan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1MGTRIIwBdo)!
> 
> Chapter 6 will be posted 3/21, Thursday evening. As always, kudos and comments are treasured and appriciated! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAN, today's been a day and a half... 
> 
> Y'alls feedback for chapter 5 left me speechless and ashgdfahsg-ing all over the place. I'm so thankful for all your comments ♡ I hope this chapter lives up to the anticipation!

**Chapter 6**

_"How about some basics then?”_

_A pair of nods._

_"How did you meet?”_

 

\-----♡-----

 

Yuuri felt like he was burning all over to the point where he wouldn’t be surprised if he left scorch marks on the door behind him. Victor was so close, their bodies inches apart, and with words out in the open Yuuri suddenly couldn’t deny that no matter how terrified he was, he desperately wanted Victor.

Yuuri wanted Victor for as long as he knew of him—a juvenile, impersonal want born from admiring from afar—and meeting the man only cemented it, made it grown into something personal and real. But Victors question was valid; Yuuri was scared. He swallowed and struggled to find his voice, his reply coming in a whispered “Yes.”

“It is because I’m your boss?” Victor guessed, sounding uncertain. It was a far stretch from every reason why Yuuri was afraid, but it was what Victor has latched onto and Yuuri wasn’t about to throw more problems into the mix.

“Yes,” Yuuri said again. “Among other things.”

Victor frowned, his eyes searching. “You should know I’d never betray your trust. If you want to leave I would let you go with no consequences. If you want to work somewhere else I would give you an outstanding reference.”

Yuuri wished he had the self preservation to leave. “I don’t want favoritism.”

“You won’t have it. I aim for fairness with this,” Victor whispered into the space between them. His hand came up to hook a finger under Yuuri’s chin, his thumb brushed over Yuuri’s lips. “You’re just as observant as me, so you must have seen how hard I’ve fallen for you.”

Yuuri’s breath hitched. He wanted it to be true, wanted to kiss Victor so badly. He wanted it to be a joke, to run away and forget all about it, to continue with their tentative friendship. He wanted so many things. He wanted Victor, he wanted his touch, wanted to touch him.

He felt the hand Victor wasn’t holding shaking and he gripped the fabric of his pants. He closed his eyes in an attempt to ground himself but it didn’t help at all.

He could still feel the body heat coming off of Victor, his thumb was still on his lips.

Yuuri was terrified, but he burned with want. It coursed through him, like his blood had turned to magma, scorching his soul, pumped by his heart that was nearly beating out of his chest at Victor’s closeness.

He took a breath and opened his eyes, finding Victor’s gaze immediately. “I know,” he finally said, “I’ve fallen for you too.”

Victor inhaled sharply, then closed the gap between them.

Yuuri felt _consumed_.

He let his eyes fall shut again as Victor pressed his lips against Yuuri’s, and then pulled away slightly and pressed another. And then another. And then another.

It was undeniably sweet and Yuuri was helpless, defenseless to do anything other than kiss back, meeting Victors lips over and over, again and again, and Yuuri couldn’t help the hitch in his breath as Victor gave the gentlest suck on his bottom lip before he released it and returned to his small, teasing kisses.

Victors lips were soft, and the pressure was light and perfect. Their noses pressed against the others cheek, brushing occasionally, and with Victors hands cradling his face, Yuuri couldn’t help but reach up and grasp his arms, the muscles firm under the suit jacket. The feel of them made his knees weak.

His heart felt like it could burst. He moved his hands up Victors arms and snaked them over his shoulders. His fingers teased the soft hairs at this nape of Victors neck. One of Victors hands came down from his face to wrap around his waist, and tugged Yuuri’s body flush against his.

The kisses got longer, and deeper and when their tongues brushed it felt like electricity, like a lightning bolt had struck his spine, thunder rolling down his back and released through his mouth in a quiet moan.

Victor kissed like he did everything else; Perfectly. And everything he did only served to drive Yuuri more mad. Their tongues brushed again, more firmly and Yuuri melted against his boss.

_His boss_ , Yuuri suddenly remembered.

He must have tensed up noticeably because Victor drew away and rested his forehead against Yuuri’s as he looked at him, blue eyes meeting brown. Yuuri could only hold eye contact for a moment before he felt too flustered and pressed his forehead against the Senator’s shoulder. Yuuri felt the strokes of Victors thumb on his waist and tightened his hold on him.

Yuuri tried not to think about it. He knew he as at the risk of freaking himself out, for multiple reasons. Victor was his idol, his boss. Victor was a Senator and any romantic relationship they had risked plunging them into a scandal. It was _illegal_ for a Senator to date their staff. Yuuri shivered and Victor pressed a kiss to the shell of his ear.

“You’re incredible,” Victor whispered. “I could spend my whole life kissing you.”

Yuuri toyed with the short hairs at Victors nape. His hair was soft — softer than Yuuri had ever imagined — and Yuuri could feel Victors pulse under his cheek. “I can’t believe you would want to kiss me.”

Victor drew away slightly. It took everything Yuuri had to meet his eye.

“I’ve wanted to kiss you since I met you.”

“So you offered me a job?” Yuuri said, incredulous.

“I wanted to help you,” Victor’s smile was gentle as he ran a hand through Yuuri’s hair, the motion sending shivers down his spine. “I’m glad you accepted my offer though, I’ve never had such a competent assistant.”

“Not even Maria?” Yuuri questioned.

“Well, she was good, but you’ve got her beat,” Victor’s voice was warm and soft and Yuuri felt warm at the praise, his cheeks heating even more and his heart thumping in his chest, inches from Victor’s own.

“How do you know this will work?”

“What will? Us?” Victor questioned then smiled lightly. “If you haven’t noticed, Yuuri, I usually get what I want, even if I have to work for it… especially when I have to work for it.”

“But we aren’t allowed to… do whatever this is.” Yuuri didn’t even know what Victor wanted from him. Going by his words from earlier, the Senator seemed to want more than a casual fuck —“ _You must have seen how hard I’ve fallen for you”—_ but that didn’t mean he wanted to _date_ Yuuri. And if he did and they were caught… Yuuri couldn’t imagine the shitshow that would be rained down on them.

“You’re right,” the Senator said, he frowned, his fingers tapping on Yuuri’s waist. Yuuri was almost proud to know that particular tick meant Victor was thinking hard on something. “I don’t want to find another PA, not when you’re so perfect for the job, but I think I’d go mad if I wasn’t allowed to kiss you, to hold you like this,” his grip on Yuuri tightened fractionally, reminding him of how close they were, pressed chest to chest. “To tell you are stunning you are.”

Yuuri’s blush spread across his nose and cheeks and up to his ears. Burning. Victor continued on, whispering into his ear.

“I want to get to know you, take you out and spoil you. But we wouldn’t be able to be public, not until we figured something out.”

Yuuri’s finger traced over the soft material of the Senator suit. He could feel his anxiety rising like the tide on a beach and Yuuri was buried in the sand. _Doomed._

“Victor, I’ve looked up to you my whole life,” He avoided the Senators eye as he rambled. “I’ve followed your career most closely than anything. Working for you is unreal, a dream really, and I— I just can’t believe that you would… would risk everything, _everything_ for someone like me. You’re my boss, the ethics violations alone are terrible and you’re so much older than me, if it got out it would ruin our lives, and I don’t know how this would work. You say there are solutions but I can't imagine the risks.”

A loud silence spread over them, Yuuri stared at the attractive jaw of his boss and tried to focus on the heartbeat he felt against his own, rather than the nervous sweet he felt growing on his palms.

Without any warning Victor sagged, pressing his forehead to Yuuri’s shoulder. “I can’t believe you called me old,” Victor finally said, sounding petulant. “My Yuuri is so cruel. I don’t know how I’ll recover from such a blow.”

“I’m sorry!” Yuuri frantically started apologizing. “I didn’t mean it like that! You’re not old, and you’re incredibly handsome! Really, you don’t look a day over twenty-five!”

It took a second to realize Victor was muffling his laughter into Yuuri’s dress shirt. Yuuri stared wide eyed over the shoulder of his boss.

“Ah,” Victor spoke into the side of his neck, causing goosebumps to rise. “You think I’m handsome?”

“Of course,” Yuuri replied before he could stop himself. “I think you’re the most handsome man I’ve ever seen.”

In less than a second Victor was standing straight again, a finger under Yuuri’s chin and their eyes meeting in a clash of blue and brown.

“You say the risks are unimaginable, but I’ve spent over twenty years neglecting life and love. No one makes me laugh like you do, or makes me so nervous, or happy, or sad. Do you feel my heartbeat, Yuuri? It’s pounding simply because you’re so close.”

Yuuri couldn’t do anything other than gape at the beautiful man before him and be swept away by his charming words. His own heart jumped at the smile Victor gave him.

And in one foolish and wonderful moment Yuuri decided. He had loved Victor Nikiforov since he was a child, and whether unconscious or not, every step in his life took him closer and closer to the one thing he strived for, the one person his soul always felt drawn towards. And after years of his life he stood between the man of his dreams and a door that offered reprieve from risks and consequences and scandal.

The door was cold, hard, and unforgiving on his back, and in one foolish and wonderful moment Yuuri decided. He wrapped a hand around the Senators wrist, thumbed his pulse _._

“Then maybe,” Yuuri said softly, quietly, and the words lingered in the space between them. “Some things are worth the risk.”

Victors lips found his in an instant. There were no soft kisses that time, only hungry and passion filled ones that left Yuuri dizzy and craving more, more, more. He didn’t hesitate to tangle his tongue with Victor’s, the slick feeling sent shocks down his body and he pressed closer to the older man.

For all the ways it was wrong, it felt so right. It felt like heaven to choose Victor.

Eager hands wandered, and Yuuri couldn’t stifle the gasp he made into the Senators mouth when he felt a hand slide down his back to grab his ass. The touch—and Victors kiss—were gone in an instant, leaving Yuuri confused.

“I’m sorry,” the Senator whispered. “I didn’t mean to, I wasn’t thinking, I just…” He held up his hands, and then slowly reached them back to grab hold of Yuuri’s. “I just got a bit excited.”

Yuuri opened his mouth to correct Victor, to tell him he welcomed his touch so, so much, when the door behind him thudded with three quick knocks. Yuuri jumped and instinctively pushed past the Senator, tugging his hands out of Victors grasp and moving away from the door and further into the room just as the door swung open.

Chris popped his head in, and paused abruptly and comically as he spotted them. Victor with his mused hair and Yuuri with a bright blush on his cheeks. Both of their clothes wrinkled.

“Well,” he said, breaking the silence, his lips stretching into a knowing smirk. “We’re supposed to have a call with Harper, sir.”

“I’ll go,” Yuuri said before Victor could answer, and started towards the door. He was swiftly stopped by a hand on his arm and looked up, alarmed. His gaze darted between the Senator and his Chief of Staff.

“Wait,” Victor said, and in a matter of seconds he looked every bit the powerful politician Yuuri admired. Yuuri could barely believe he was just kissing him. “Were you going to go home?”

Yuuri swallowed. “Yes.”

“Let Georgi drive you to my place, and I’ll be there after the call.”

Yuuri’s attention had been captured by his boss but he was still very aware of Chris, halfway in the room and watching them both like a hawk. “Sir?” Yuuri squeaked.

“Don’t worry about Chris, I trust him more than myself.” Victor leaned down, his breath on Yuuri’s cheek. “Order whatever you’d like for dinner, and put it on my card.”

Yuuri nodded, and Victor’s grasp on his arm fell away. Yuuri edged out the door past Chris, his face burning and his eyes avoiding the bright green ones, Chris closed the door once he was through.

His heart raced as he gathered his things into his bag and made sure all of his work was done. No noise came from the Senators office, and it was eerie to think about what kind of conversation Victor and his chief of staff were having. Was Victor convincing Chris not to tell a soul? Was he denying whatever scandalous picture they painted? Was he telling Chris _everything_?

The room seemed to press in closer the more Yuuri thought about it, until he raced out of the office and out the building.

 

\-----♡-----

 

Georgi didn’t say much as he drove Yuuri through the city and into Georgetown, their conversation staying to idle small-talk. He didn’t even ask why Yuuri was going to the Senator’s townhouse, and, as Georgi followed him out of the car and unlocked the Senators townhome for him, Yuuri vaguely wondered if Victor trusted him too.

He bid Georgi a goodnight before the driver closed the door and seconds later the endearing sound of dog nails on wood floor came from the back of the house. Yuuri was pulling his arms from his coat when Makkachin rounded the corner into the living room.

She paused upon seeing Yuuri before she bounded over with a bark. Yuuri couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him when she jumped up and placed her paws on his chest as she licked his chin in greeting. He gently pushed her down and patted her head as she jumped around his legs.

“You’re just as cute as last time, aren’t you? And you’re as cute as Vicchan! Yes, you are! Such a sweet and pretty girl!” Yuuri shamelessly baby talked her as he moved into the living room and sat on the floor so he could properly pet her and give her love. “You’re probably wondering why I’m here and your papa isn’t. I’m not really sure either.”

Yuuri let himself get distracted by Victor’s adorable poodle, watching as she sniffed him and his bag and let him pet her until she wandered away, back through the dining room and disappearing into the kitchen. After a moment Yuuri stood and tentatively looked around.

He wasn’t the kind to snoop, but it was just him and Victors dog and the curiosity was killing him. Yuuri started with the sparse bookcase in the living room. It held a few books, a strange combination of Political and Fiction — one was a romance novel Yuuri himself had read a few years ago — and Yuuri realized these might be Victor’s favorites, or the books he was currently reading. He’d love to discuss his opinions on them, Yuuri realized.

Yuuri moved from the living room towards the back of the house. He knew the dining room and the kitchen were sparsely decorated, so he didn’t linger there long besides to glance at a soft looking knit blanket that hung on the back of a chair.

The kitchen was as spotless as last time, but for the plate and mug in the sink. A few feet behind the barstools was a staircase, and Yuuri heard the sounds of a squeaky toy emanating up from it. He descended carefully, noting the stairs were carpet covered, most likely for Makkachins benefit.

The basement-den area was updated, following the same grey and white and blue theme from upstairs. Makka was lounging on a comfortable looking couch, chewing on a toy, her tail thumping on the cushions as she spotted Yuuri. There were pictures above the couch, of Makkachin and Victor with his staff. Yuuri smiled at one where Yurio was trapped in a headlock under Victor’s arm while Victor laughed, his lips stretched in a heart-shaped smile.

It was sweet. The room felt more personal than the upstairs space, littered with dog toys and comfy blankets and personal memorabilia. As he looked around he drifted towards the closed door at the back of the den. It swung open easily when Yuuri turned the knob, revealing a modern looking office.

The furniture was sleek, chromes and blacks, with bookshelves lined with folders and binders and against the one wall. On the opposite wall was a single picture frame featuring the Maine coat of arms, and a quote written underneath that read:

‘ _Stand firm, you boys from Maine. For not once in a century are men permitted to bear such responsibilities for freedom and justice. For God and humanity are as now placed upon you._ ’ -Joshua Lawrence Chamberlain

Yuuri supposed it meant something grand towards Victor’s position as Senator, but his curiosity was distracted when he spotted the surface of the desk. He crept over to it, glancing over at the paperwork strewn about, and recognized it being the Fordheim bill, but it had been covered with highlighter marks, and interspersed with sticky-notes.

He took the time to read over them, wanting to add his own, but not wanting to be presumptuous, or let the Senator know the extent of his snooping.

His phone buzzing in his pocket made him jump and a glance at the screen showed a text from Victor, stating he was leaving soon and asking if Yuuri had ordered anything.

Yuuri quickly dropped the papers and shot back a reply. He backed out of the office, closing the door carefully. He settled beside Makkachin and used his phone to look up takeout places near the Senator’s home, eventually deciding on a pizza place and hoping it would be alright.

The pizza arrived in fifteen minutes and Yuuri was tentatively searching for plates and napkins when he heard the sound of a car door closing, followed shortly by the sound of keys in the lock. Yuuri’s heart stopped in his chest, even though Victor had invited him to his home and told him to order food he suddenly felt like he was intruding.

Makkachin, who had been under Yuuri’s legs, perked up at the sound of her owners voice and happily bounded towards the entryway. The soft cooing of Victor greeting her made Yuuri feel warm, and he bit his lip to hide a smile as he carried plates to the dining room. He and the Senator paused when they spotted each other.

“I got pizza, if that’s alright. And I found these,” Yuuri lifted the plates slightly before he placed them on the table beside the still-closed pizza box.

“Pizza is perfect,” Victor said as he stepped into the dining room, sliding his coat off and laying it on the table. ”And you got it from my favorite place.”

“Well, it had the best rating and it was close.” Yuuri opened the box, and could smell the carbs and calories. He’d just have to expand his workout tomorrow, he decided. They each grabbed their desired slices and after little convincing from Victor they moved down into the den, which Victor had insisted was more casual and comfortable and had a bigger TV.

Victor settled into the corner of the couch, cross-legged and sinking into the cushions. The remote manifested seemingly out of nowhere, and he idly flicked through the channels as they both ate. Occasionally he would stop and they would both make comments on whatever show was on. It was warm, and more casual than any previous encounter with the Senator.

It wasn’t long before they were done, plates discarded on the ottoman in front of them, and Yuuri was sinking into the cushions alongside Victor. He tried not to tense at the close proximity, and tried to disconnect with the idea that it was his boss’ shoulder next to his. Victor was still his idol, but Victor was less intimidating than Senator Nikiforov.

Although Yuuri could admit that Senator Nikiforov was intimidating in a very attractive and sexy way, but he also tried to push that thought from his mind.

He jumped when he felt Victor’s fingers brush over the back of his hand. Yuuri looked over at Victor, who looked back at Yuuri, his eyes holding some unknown emotion as he more firmly wrapped his fingers around Yuuri’s hand and gently tugged — and Yuuri let himself be guided to lean against Victor. Their faces close and bodies pressed alongside each other.

“May I kiss you?” Victor asked, like he was unaware that Yuuri would sell his soul to Victor, no strings attached, if he asked it. Yuuri nodded and was left breathless at the tentative slide of the Senators lips on his.

Yuuri felt like his world was coming alive as he breathed through his nose and let Victor suck on his bottom lip. Victor traced patterns and spirals on his side and back and thigh and Yuuri tangled his fingers in the Senators soft hair, and felt the pulse in his neck pound under his fingertips.

They kissed for a long time, slow and steady, with the TV playing softly in the background and Makkachin snoozing on the floor by their feet.

 

\-----♡-----

 

Yuuri woke to his alarm on Monday morning with a groan. He slid his hand around across his blanket until he found his phone and silenced it. He spent a few minutes checking notifications and his social media, and smiled at the good morning text the Senator had sent.

He could still taste the sensation of Victors lips on his own, the way his hands wandered and grabbed at Yuuri’s waist and hips, the way his fingers ran through his hair, and the way he whispered the softest “ _Goodnight,_ ” as he dropped Yuuri off outside his apartment building.

Yuuri had almost hoped Victor would ask him to stay the night, but the Senator, ever the perfect gentleman, had insisted that Yuuri go home, not wanting to rush either of them.

Victor had been busy over the weekend and had expressed his regret about not being able to spend more time together.

Yuuri had been disappointed, but understanding, and as he made his morning commute through the metro he felt more and more excited at the prospect of seeing Victor again. He had to remind himself that they would be in a work environment, and even two supposed trusted people knowing about them was too dangerous. They couldn’t afford to not be cautious.

Yuuri went through security and took a detour through the commissary to grab two coffees. There was nothing wrong with a PA getting his Senator some coffee, after all.

As per the usual, the office was dark and empty when he arrived, the lights off even in Mila and Chris’s offices. The Senators door was closed, light emanating from the bottom. Yuuri set down his bag and only hesitated for a moment before knocking, opening the door after a few seconds.

“Good morning sir,” he said as he entered. Victor glanced at him, even as his fingers continued to type. “I brought coffee for you.”

Victor’s blank expression gave way to a small smile and his fingers paused over the keyboard. “Thank you.”

Yuuri passed over the coffee and stood as the Senator took a sip. “Congressman Lynch has a meeting with you in an hour, followed by a call with Kapsiak. Then Georgi will be taking you to your lunch meeting.”

Victor’s smile vanished. He tapped the coffee cup as he looked up at Yuuri. “What do you think of the Fordheim bill?”

Yuuri had read the bill several times over, and had glanced at it that night at the Senator’s house. He knew the reasons it was being proposed, and why it was a bad investment. “I think it’s a dying industry grasping at straws. The bill proposes cutting through private and public funded park land, where any leakage could be devastating for the surrounding population, including wildlife and vegetation, and would leave people without any compensation past the money used to buy the private land. The job’s aren’t guaranteed past a few years either. The cons far outweigh the pros, especially with the solar industry boom in New Mexico.”

“And that’s your own opinion, and not what you think I want to hear?”

Yuuri blinked in confusion. “Do you think I’m the type of person to say what other people want to hear, sir?”

Victor’s face cracked into a grin. “Not at all, but I did wonder for a moment. Thank you for the coffee Yuuri, I’ll let you know if I need anything else.”

Yuuri nodded and left, nearly running into Otabek who had what Yuuri assumed was the announcement draft for the Senator. Yuuri skirted around him before he settled at his desk, turning down his desk phone and starting his computer.

The morning passed quickly, Yuuri felt drawn into his work, emailing and coordinating and taking phone-calls. It was busy work, but the more Yuuri did it the more he enjoyed it. The sound of the phone no longer gave him anxiety, but he had a feeling it would cause him annoyance once he truly got used to it. He barely paid any attention to the Senator leaving his office, until he noticed the Senator lingering by his desk. He paused and looked up as his boss.

“Yuuri,” Victor said after a second. “I’d like you to join me at lunch today. I could use your help.”

Yuuri stared in shock, Victor’s words catching up a moment late. “Really?” He said, disbelieving. “I mean, of course!” Yuuri stood, then promptly sat back down. “Um, just let me send this, and I’ll be ready.”

He quickly finished his email, trying to hurry and also make sure it was free of errors. His fingers felt jittery with the Senator standing behind him. He quickly stood and grabbed his bag, turning to the Senator and nodding.

Senator Nikiforov led the way out of the building and to the waiting car. Georgi opened the door for them, and they started off towards the predetermined restaurant.

“Martin has contacts in the pipeline company, so we’ll have to play to his conscience in turning the vote. Yurio also found out that his wife does animal rehabilitation, so we can play the wildlife card. Crawley will also be there, of course, but she’ll be easier to convince. Just start talking about jobs, it was the main point in her campaign and she’s up for reelection next year.”

Yuuri soaked up the knowledge like a sponge. He vaguely wondered why the Senator was asking _him_ to help with the meeting rather than someone like Mila, who was persuasive enough to make a dog meow.

Yuuri was just Yuuri. He wasn’t charming or influential like Senator Nikiforov. He couldn’t intimidate or flirt or speak without using filler words and stuttering when his mind thought too quickly for his mouth to keep up. He was no good in debates. He was never good at stopping himself from saying what he thought, even when it got him in trouble.

He had no clue what made Victor decide to bring him along, but Yuuri felt like he’d regret it soon enough.

Georgi pulled to a stop and exited quickly to open the Senator’s door. Yuuri slid out after him, and followed Victor into the restaurant. The hostess directed them to an outdoor table and they sat perpendicular to each other.

Victor ordered water for the table as Yuuri stared unseeing at the lunch menu. The words in front of him swam as he battled the anxious thought in his head. Almost out of nowhere he remember what the Senator had said, that first time they had dinner together, during the impromptu interview.

_“I think you underestimate yourself, Yuuri.”_

Yuuri swallowed the lump in his throat. Even with the Senator’s kind words in his head he felt wholly under qualified to be present for the meeting. He stared hard at the menu as panic and anxiety welled up in his brain. “Victor,” he whispered, “I don’t think I can—”

He was cut off by the arrival of the two expected Senators. Yuuri and Victor stood, and Yuuri didn’t miss the concerned look his boss shot him as they all exchanged greetings and handshakes. Yuuri sat stiffly and did his best to push back all of the toxic thoughts.

“Good afternoon, Nikiforov. And who’s this joining us?” Martin asked as they all sat.

“Yuuri Katuski. He has some decisive views that I thought would be valuable to you.”

“Katuski?” Senator Crawley peered over her menu at him. “You look familiar but I don’t know your name.”

“I worked for Karen Stiles when she was Louisiana state rep, and for Celestino Cialdini.”

“Ah. Cialdini then. Very good, Nikiforov, since Celestino only hires the sharpest.” She said and directed her gaze back to her menu. Yuuri didn’t reply, after all, he wasn’t going to corrected her that he had only been an intern.

Their waiter came to take their orders, and Yuuri knew Victor was sending him glances as they ordered. He tried to avoid his boss’s gaze.

“Now, we know you didn’t just ask us here for small-talk,” Crawley took a sip of her drink, her eyes steady on Victor. Martin seemed unsure whether he wanted to look at Victor or Yuuri more. “The Fordheim bill, you’re going to try to tell us to vote no. I’m not sure any amount of convincing or begging will change our minds.”

Victor smirked slightly. “There’s no convincing today. We’ll just be presenting the facts, you two will have to decide based on what you think is best. For the people—your constituents, and for yourselves.” He leaned forward, and Yuuri felted captured by the extreme change in his demeanor. The man in front of him transformed from the one who bestowed soft words and burning kisses into the Senator that sent exhilaration down Yuuri’s spine. His gaze flicked to Yuuri before he directed it back onto the two Senators. “Besides Barbara, you know I never _beg.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> victor u may have yuuri fooled but u haven't fooled us ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> *john mulaney voice* now take this background bill plot that barely works, and go fetch! 
> 
> Chapter song is [Begging by Dua Lipa](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-sf44_qbdmo) >;3c
> 
> Chapter 7 will be posted 3/23 Saturday afternoon. As always, comments make the world go round ♡♡♡


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't wake up as hungover as I thought I'd be, so todays chapter is earlier than expected!
> 
> WARNING: Things get a bit Spicy this chapter and the story starts to live up to its explicit rating. If you aren't a fan of that then I literally spent two hours looking up HTML coding so all you have to do is hit the 'Click to skip' and it'll bring you to the next safest spot! (may or may not work on mobile devices, probably doesn't but the effort is there).
> 
> As freaking always, the comments y'all leave are amazing and I love ALL of them even if I don't get the chance to reply ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡
> 
> Grab onto your buttcheeks, my dudes, it's time to get _political_

**Chapter 7**

“The Fordheim bills proposes a new pipeline through Wyoming and Montana, cutting across thousands of acreage of private property as well as public parkland. The first major flaw in the bill is the lack of compensation for the owners of private land. There’s also little-to-no mention as to what regulations the pipeline will have.”

Crawley cut him off. “We know this already.”

Her tone crawled over Yuuri’s skin like sandpaper. He spoke before he could stop himself. “Are you aware that the company contracted to build the pipes is the same one that built Deepwater Horizon?”

“The company is completely different,” Martin’s gaze would have shaken Yuuri if his words hadn’t made him want to roll his eyes. “Transocean was behind BP, the company contracted is Kinder Morgan.”

“And you aren’t aware that Kinder Morgan bought Transocean in 2019? Looks like you haven’t done your homework, Senator. You must also not be aware of the unreported crude oil leakage by KM in 2018, and then again last year. Imagine how your constituents of Wyoming will feel about your uneducated plans to sell their farms and ruin their land.”

“Mr Katsuki,” Crawley spoke sharply. “You should watch your tone.”

“Forgive me if I don’t hold much respect to politicians who turn their backs on the people they promise to protect.”

Crawley and Martin both opened their mouths to respond but were interrupted by their waiter delivering their food. The silence was icy, but Victor’s expression seemed pleased when Yuuri chanced a peek at his boss.

“Mr Katsuki is incredibly informed isn’t he?” Victor said as he dumped ketchup over his fries. “How’s your wife’s animal project, Gary?”

Martin looked alarmed at the change in topic. He spun his pasta around his fork as he answered. “Very well. She’s going into the appalachians next month.”

“And what does she think of how the pipeline will affect the wildlife in the area?” Victor’s smile was _ruthless_ , and Yuuri had to duck his head and fight a smile of his own when Senator Martin started sputtering.

“She doesn’t have much to say on it.” He finally got out and Yuuri glanced up from his fish and chips with a frown.

“Is that because she doesn’t have an opinion or because you haven’t asked?”

“Senator Nikiforov I thought this was supposed to be a fact-based argument.” Crawley glared at the two of them. “Not Martin getting attacked for not consulting his wife on matters that don’t concern her.”

“I think,” Yuuri said, as Victor was still trying to swallow his current bite. “That this is an issue that concerns everyone. The oil is a dying industry, and it would be better to stand behind something that’s safe and builds jobs. The solar industry in New Mexico for example, you can already see the effects the solar farms outside of Albuquerque are doing for the city. Unemployment is down, the cost of living is down, crime is down.”

“And how much wildlife is damaged by those panels?” Martin asked, and Yuuri wrinkled his brow, exchanged a look with Victor.

“I’m sorry? Wildlife?”

“Birds, y’know. They die because of the heat directed back up by those solar panels.”

Yuuri wanted to laugh and laugh and laugh. He wondered how he would manage to keep a straight face as Victor cleared his throat and directed a look at him before addressing Martin.

“Birds are far more at a risk of smashing into the panels, and the farm has nets around to deter birds.”

“But the extreme heat cooks those birds right in the sky.”

The silence that came over the table was deafening.

“Senator Martin, the panels _absorb_ the heat. They don’t shoot it back into the sky,” Yuuri could feel himself getting exasperated. To think he was intimidated by these people mere minutes ago. “No wildlife is at risk due to solar farms, unlike the leakage of a pipeline, which is almost definite if you take both companies histories into account.”

The Senator grunted and continued with his meal in silence. Crawley continued to shoot glances between him and Victor. Yuuri nearly jumped when Senator Nikiforov’s hand landed on his knee and squeezed.

Yuuri stared at his plate in silence. He had no idea what that motion meant, if Victor wanted to encourage or discourage him. He cut off a bite of fish and nearly choked on it when the hand crept up his thigh.

Victors hand vanished a second later and Yuuri reached for his water, determined not to give away anything. As he sipped his water Victor spoke again.

“There’s another Bill in the House to expand the solar farms into Nevada and Arizona. It promises more secure jobs than the pipeline ever could, and will be backed and invested in by more companies. Fordheim is old fashioned and has only managed to stay in because he’s a democrat and his opponents haven’t been impressive. It’s easy to see what the right choice is when you look at the facts.”

“Old fashioned is safe,” Senator Crawley said.

“Old fashioned damaged the planet almost beyond repair,” Yuuri responded, and was pleased by the looks he got. “Old fashioned kept the country at a political and social-economic standstill for _years_.”

The waiter returned, and Senator Nikiforov’s card flashed in the sunlight as he handed it over. The other two stood and Victor and Yuuri followed suit.

“Well Nikiforov, this was certainly an interesting talk. It was good to meet you Mr. Katsuki, your views are… quite strong. We’ll consider what you’ve said.” Senator Crawley said as she shook their hands, and then Senator Martin said goodbye as well as thanking Victor for lunch.

The waiter returned with Victors card and Yuuri watched as he signed the receipt with a flourish. He could stop the relief from flooding through him when Victor looked up and smiled at him as they stood.

“Thank you for your help, Yuuri. You did a better job than I probably could have.”

Yuuri couldn’t get past his flustered stuttering to reply.

 

\-----♡-----

 

The following day was tense. The weather was cold and humid and predicted thunderstorms made the pressure rise, giving Yuuri a headache that started early in the afternoon.

Yuuri sat at his desk, bouncing his leg as he chewed on a hangnail and tried to focus on the schedule in front of him.

He could hear the voices of the Senator and his Chief of Staff from inside his office, and could feel Yurio and Otabek’s eyes on his the back of his head. He could barely concentrate on anything, and his mind kept drifting to the meeting, anxiety churning in his gut and making him feel sick and shaky.

Besides the fact that he was well informed, Yuuri had no clue why the Senator wanted him at the meeting. And even if the Senator had said he did a good job, he knew he had to eloquence of a slug and Yuuri fought the urge to bury his head in his hands as he ran over the conversation in his head for the millionth time, remembering all the mistakes he made.

There was no way Martin and Crawley would sway. He had effectively doomed his Senator.

There was no warning besides the immediate hush that descended from the hallway into the office when Congressman Feltsman swept through the doorway and approached the Senator’s door. Yuuri stood and tried on instinct to stop him.

“Sir, Senator Nikiforov is in a meeting and—”

“I don’t care how busy he is,” Congressman Feltsman growled at him, “I need to see him now.”

“Sir, you can’t—” Yuuri rounded his desk faster than lightning but the congressman had already  opened the Senator’s door without knocking and barged in. Yuuri followed close behind, “I’m so sorry Senator Nikiforov.”

“He doesn’t deserve your apologies, boy,” the congressman said over his shoulder to Yuuri. “He’s a sorry excuse for a Senator, dividing his party, and scheming behind the whips back. Playing at politician.”

The room was silent for a moment until Victor, who was half sat on the edge of his desk, directed a look at Yuuri. His gaze was soft but his voice was firm. “Yuuri, close the door please.”

Yuuri closed the door, trapping the three of them in the office with the Majority Whip.

“Do you think you can do my job, Victor?” The congressman yelled and Yuuri couldn’t help but press back against the door. He realized with a great sense of irony, that the situation was much changed from the last time he stood in the very same spot. “What the hell makes you think you can go around messing with party lines?”

Yuuri exchanged a glance with Chris, who stood with his hands in his pockets, as casual as if listening to the weather report.

“You think I don’t know about you trying to sway votes, meet with other Senators, make Yura spy around Hart building like your own damned private agent? That boy could get in a lot of trouble because of what you’ve asked!”

“Congressman,” Victor stood and Yuuri felt the temperature of the room drop by several degrees. “It would be a mistake to let this bill pass.”

“You only care about your own private interests, Victor! I won’t sit around and watch you play Senator and try to split the party!”

“The party won’t split if you would just realize that the bill is a horrible mistake,” the Senator’s voice was quiet, but more steady than the congressman's. “Fordheim is too old fashioned and if we keep endorsing bills like this then—”

“I don’t need you to tell me what old fashioned is!”

“—We’ll end up switching platforms.”

Chris cleared his throat, bringing the attention to himself. “With all due respect congressman, I’m sure Senator Nikiforov didn’t mean to overstep his bounds. We just want what’s best for the party, and the constituents who are affected by the bill.”

Feltsman grunted before he pointed a finger at Victor. “Parties don’t last forever, Victor, and Senators can especially be short lived. You vote yes on this bill or I’ll most certainly raise hell on you.” He turned suddenly and glared at Yuuri who was still stood against the door. “Move, boy.”

Yuuri swiftly did, and he avoided the congressman's gaze as he passed, the door slamming as he left. Yuuri wanted to collapse on the floor. He had no idea how Victor and Chris remained so composed.

Suddenly, there was a second slamming sound that reverberated in the pounding of Yuuri’s skull, and Yuuri started when he realized the noise was the side of the Senator’s fist landing on his desk.

“I don’t care for your attempts at appeasing Yakov when you _know_ he’s all bark and no bite,” Victors voice was low. Yuuri wondered if he could become one with the wall or if he could manage to slip through the door unnoticed as the Senator turned and pointed as Chris. “And I don’t need you to speak for me!”

Yuuri flinched at the raised voice. From where he stood, the Senator’s features were hidden by his bangs but Yuuri knew that his eyes would be dark, narrowed, cold. _Angry_.

“I’m sorry, sir. I’ll think better of it next time.” Chris said brusquely and turned, brushing past Yuuri as he exited the office. Yuuri felt like the world was on his shoulders as he was suddenly left alone with the Senator.

He wondered what he was still doing there, why he hadn’t left yet, but Yuuri felt rooted to the spot as he watched the Senator round his desk and sit in his chair.

Then his gaze found Yuuri, still standing near the wall and — _oh._ The look in his eyes wasn’t angry, it was calculating. Yuuri shifted.

“Do you want me to go, sir?”

Victor leaned back in his chair, letting silence linger for a moment as he looked at Yuuri. His fingers tapped on the back of his other hand.

“No,” he finally said and then held out a hand. “Come here, my Yuuri.”

Yuuri almost tripped over his feet in his haste to comply. As soon as he was near enough the Senator grabbed one of his hands, thumb sweeping over the back of his knuckles.

“You’re amazing. Even if Yakov gets to them, Crawley and Martin will definitely vote no.”

Yuuri wanted to gape. “How do you know that?”

Victor smiled, and pressed his lips to the backs of Yuuri’s fingers. “Martin is an information sponge, and is prone to flipping. You made him feel foolish enough that he’ll not want to embarrass himself again. And Crawley… well, I think she was impressed with you, and that counts for everything with her.”

“I hope that you’re right,” Yuuri said, still doubtful.

Victor stood, but his grip on Yuuri’s hand made it impossible to back away. Not that Yuuri wanted to, the sharp lines of the Senators body in his suit was far too tempting. Yuuri had to stop himself from leaning forward.

A finger hooked under his chin, and Yuuri drew his eyes up — His face burned as he realized he had been looking so blatantly at Victor’s body. “You should know that I’m rarely in the wrong.”

Words failed and all he could do was stare at his boss as he swept a thumb over Yuuri’s cheek before trailing his fingers over his temple and to the edge of his hair, bumping his glasses. For a second Yuuri thought the Senator would kiss him, would lean down and capture his lips, but instead the Senator dropped his hand and sat back down. Yuuri had a fleeting urge to crawl into his lap or place himself at the Senators feet, and the unexpected desire left him flustered.

He quickly excused himself, feeling hot and confused, and his head hurting more than before.

 

\-----♡-----

 

Wednesday was the vote. Yurio had been called to the Hill, summoned by Congressman Feltsman and the rest of the staff made themselves scarce until it was just Yuuri, Chris, and Otabek in the bullpen, watching C-SPAN on his television.

Normally, Chris had explained as he ushered them into the private office, they’d still be working but since they had worked so hard trying to get the bill to not pass, he figured they could all sit and suffer together.

“Besides, I think this is preferred to answering phones,” he said with a wink at Yuuri.

It was different from Victor’s winks, Yuuri realized as he sat on the plush leather couch. Chris had a fun-and-flirty air about him, and upon meeting him immediately came across as someone who could be interacted with casually. Not to mention how touchy he was until asked to back off.

Victor on the other hand…

Senator Nikiforov was purposeful. He was neutral until he found reason to be friendly, and when it came to Yuuri, every wink, and touch, and word seemed thought out and on-purpose, yet seemed so natural and hadn’t failed to make Yuuri’s chest flutter.

There was a piece of paper that Chris had made up as a makeshift board to keep track of votes. The yeas were winning, and Yuuri tried not to fidget as he watched the counts get higher and higher.

He hoped Victor had been right, and that the meeting was worth it.

“Senator Berkley,” the clerks voice called.

“Aye.”

“Senator Crawley.”

The three of them froze.

“Nay,” Senator Crawley’s voice rang out, loud from the TV speakers.

The released a collective breath. Crawley was their first in a short but important list of ‘maybe’s. If she was persuaded, then not all hope was lost.

Otabek left to get his laptop and when he returned he said he was going to finalize the press release. Yuuri didn’t know if Otabek was foolish or confident, but he wished he could be so sure.

Wind whistled outside the building. The weather seemed to change with the flip of a coin. Yuuri hoped the vote wouldn’t be so unsteady.

“Senator Lewis,” the clerks voice called.

“Nay.”

“Senator Martin.”

They all paused once again. Chris looked up from his paper, Otabek’s fingers stopped typing. The one second seemed to last a lifetime.

“Nay,” called Senator Martin, and the sigh of relief that swept through the office was immense.

It was only two more names until Victors, whose “Nay” sounded like a taunt even through the television speakers. Yuuri could see Feltsman fuming over the feed, his face red and expression outraged.

“Is there anyone else we’re counting on?” Yuuri asked as the clerk continued to call names.

Chris made a face. “There’s one more, but I didn’t do a very good job of convincing her. Plus I believe she has family in the oil industry.”

Otabek and Yuuri made similar abstract noises as the last calls were made. Yuuri couldn’t look at the screen, couldn’t sit there. He felt proud that he had helped sway the two votes Victor had personally asked him to help with, but if it passed… Yuuri would still feel there was more he could have done.

He looked at Chris as he inhaled sharply, looking between his paper and the television. Yuuri couldn’t bear looking for himself, so he settled for watching Otabek jerk his fist and Chris’s face split into a grin as he finally looked at Yuuri.

“Fifty-two to Fourty-eight. Majority against.”

Chris shook Yuuri’s hand before he started ordering Otabek to hurry on the statement. No doubt people would know that the bill failing was due to Senator Nikiforov, especially if Congressman Feltsman stayed angry and vocal about it, and the people would have to know why the party split for such a matter.

Yuuri hurried back to his desk, eager to work and get the day over with. He wanted to see Victor, he realized, and he vaguely wondered if the Senator would want to celebrate such a victory.

 

_\-----_ ♡-----

 

Click To Skip

When Senator Nikiforov returned he didn’t linger long. He swept in like a storm, with Mila and Yurio in tow, reminding everyone that their work wasn’t over because “Fordheim and Feltsman are pissed, so we should prepare for retribution.”

He summoned Mila and Chris for a meeting and ten minutes later Yuuri’s phone vibrated in his pocket.

Yuuri shot a glance over towards Yurio before he fished it out. His heart stuttered as he read the short text from Victor telling him not to leave at six.

Yuuri could only imagine what that meant, and for the rest of the evening he sat and worked and wondered.

He wondered what kind of plans Victor had. He wondered if he’d get kissed again, if he’d be allowed to kiss Victor. He wondered if maybe they would do more, because every personal interaction with the Senator only served to make Yuuri desire him more, and _shit,_ Yuuri hadn’t jerked off in days.

It felt taboo, when the only person he wanted to imagine was his boss and Yuuri didn’t know exactly where they stood.

Yuuri wondered and tried not to daydream, even as people came and went and the phone rang and he answered emails and set up itineraries. He barely noticed whenever evening fell and he was left alone in the main office.

The Senator’s door was ajar, but no noise came from within. Surely Yuuri wouldn’t have missed Victor leaving?

Yuuri cautiously approached and peeked into the office. The Senator was on the couch in front of the window, leaned back and legs stretched out, crossed at the ankles. His jacket had been discarded next to him, and the overhead lights were off, the one still-lit desk lamp barely casting shadows around the room.

The Senator painted such a lovely picture, Yuuri was almost sorry to interrupt it. “Sir?” He said, sidling into the room and closing the door behind him. “Everyone else has left.”

The room was silent but for the ticking of a clock and wind rushing past the building, and Yuuri’s heart tattooed a beat into his ribs as he and the Senator stared at one another. Then, “Come here, Yuuri.”

Like a moth drawn to flame, Yuuri couldn’t stop his feet from carrying him to Victor. He eyed the Senator before he crawled into his lap, his hands coming to rest on Victors broad shoulders.

Hands settled on his waist and Yuuri contented himself with settling back on the Senators thighs, thick and firm beneath his own. He had to stop himself from wiggling — Victor had such a good lap, perfect to sit on, but they hadn’t experienced anything more than when Victor had grabbed his ass and Yuuri was starting to feel impatient.

“You won today, Victor, how do you want to celebrate?”

The hands on his waist squeezed, and Victor’s gaze was drawn down to Yuuri’s lips, “I have a few ideas.”

A shiver ran down Yuuri’s spine. A warm need crafted by Victors touch and his low, low voice simmered in his chest and down between his legs. Yuuri wouldn’t have been able to stop himself from getting hard if he wanted to, so mesmerized and turned on by the man underneath him.

He barely cared that they were still at work, that the lap he sat in was his boss’. All he could think of was all the dirty and lovely things he imagined them doing together. He didn’t hesitate before he closed the gap, relishing in the feel of Victors lips against his own.

They drank in each others gasps and sighs. Yuuri felt his glasses press against the sides of his nose and the warm exhales of Victors breath on his face as his hands wandered and Yuuri’s fingers tangled in silver-spun hair.

Without any preamble, Yuuri felt Victor move under him, his feet shifting from being stretched out in front of him to planted on the floor, elevating Yuuri, changing the angle of their kiss.

The new angle caused Yuuri to slide down, his legs opening wider and the front of his slacks and his cock pressed against Victors stomach.

“Already? Do I really have that much of an effect on you?” The Senator murmured into his mouth, and Yuuri couldn’t stop a whine from escaping. He fought to think of a retort, something smooth and sexy to match the man beneath him, when he felt the tell-tale hardness against his ass.

He ground down and forward, giving them both friction, and he couldn’t help a wicked grin when Victor let out a moan, hands desperately grabbing at Yuuri’s sides, thighs, hips. He felt one hand wander up to catch his hair, and, _oh_ , Victor gave the gentlest tug that Yuuri felt compelled to follow.

Yuuri let his lips part from Victors and his head fall back. Victor immediately attached himself to the long column of Yuuri’s throat, sucking at his pulse, tonguing at the hollow below his ear and jaw, devious nibbles trailed lower and lower towards his collar.

The room filled with breathy gasps, the sound of fabric rubbing together. Yuuri ground down on Victor, moving his hips in sinuous circles. The feel of Victor hard below him, so close to where he wanted him had Yuuri whimpering. He felt all the want bubble inside him, burning, threatening to spill out with every grind and thrust as gasping sigh.

He didn’t noticed Victors hand creeping towards his crotch until he felt it close around his erection. Yuuri barely contained his moan, aware in the back of his mind that the Senator’s office was definitely not soundproof, but Victors grip on him felt so, so _damn_ good. Yuuri couldn’t help but thrust into it, pleasure building up and up and—

Yuuri gasped at Victor’s teeth skimmed along his pulse. Yuuri gripped Victor’s arms, nails digging in. “Vi—Victor,” he hiccupped, “My suit— you’ll make me, _oh!_ I’ll ruin it.”

Lips danced over the shell of his ear. “Then ruin it for me, Yuuri.”

Yuuri writhed as Victor ground his palm along Yuuri’s clothed length. Yuuri only had time to gasp out Victors name before he was tipping over the edge, slipping and spilling under Victor’s working hand.

His head tipped forward, coming to rest on the Senator’s shoulder while fingers stroked through his hair and down the knobs of his back, words of praise whispered into his ear that Yuuri only half-heard.

Yuuri shivered and stroked Victor’s arms. He could still feel Victor’s hard-on underneath him, and Yuuri couldn’t help but press a trail of kisses up the Senator’s neck and jaw until he was upright. He gazed down, the urgent need to come was gone and replaced with the need to make Victor feel just as good. He trailed a hand down the Senators chest, fingertips grazed over plastic buttons going lower and lower until he skimmed over tented fabric.

“Can I…?”

Under him, Victor’s chest rose and fell in an addicting pattern. He gazed up at Yuuri and brought a hand to cup his face. Yuuri leaned into the touch, turned his head to press an open mouth kiss to the Senator’s palm, the taste of salt and skin danced over his tongue and he shot Victor his most seductive gaze.

“Fuck,” the Senator cursed, and Yuuri resulting smirk barely latest a second before the Senator shifted and bodily flipped them, reversing their positions and pressing Yuuri down into the soft leather with a filthy kiss. Yuuri couldn’t stop his hands from wandering over Victor’s body, feeling the slim curve of his hips and waist, firm thigh muscles under his slacks. Having Victor in his lap felt like a heavenly experience.

The Senator drew back from the kiss, his thumb replaced his lips and he shot Yuuri a considering look. “Do you want this, Yuuri?”

In lieu of an answer Yuuri shifted forward, sliding the thumb that rested on his bottom lip into his mouth. He gave a quick suck and a flick of his tongue before he pulled back, teeth grazing skin as he did. “I want everything, Victor.”

Time seemed to move too quickly and too slow all at once as fingers shifted to undo the Senator’s belt, the clinking of his metal echoed in the quiet room like bells signaling finality. Yuuri slid further down as Victor rose up onto his knees, pulling himself out of his underwear and suit pants.

Victor was breathtaking in every way, Yuuri immediately thought as he took in the site of the Senators cock — Pale and thick and long, and curved in a way that made Yuuri moan at the thought of it inside him. He wasted no time in tentatively taking hold of the shaft and pressing a kiss to the head before sliding his tongue under it.

The taste of Victor felt like revelation, and the Senator’s resulting moan sent shivers up Yuuri’s spine like a rapture. He took a breath in through his nose and let Victor’s cock into his mouth, sliding smooth and wet as Yuuri began to bob his head.

Fingers threaded through his hair and Yuuri hummed. Once hand worked the base and shaft while the other grasped at the Senators thigh, feeling the muscles shift and flex under his touch. Spit gathered and dribbled out of the corners of his mouth as Yuuri laved over the head.

He barely registered the Senator leaning over him, ripping the curtain behind the couch aside in one smooth motion, letting moonlight wash over them. One hand stayed tangled in Yuuri’s hair, barely stopping him from pulling off with a questioning glance.

“Don’t stop Yuuri, not when I have two such lovely views,” The Senator said, and Yuuri watched as his gaze flicked out through the window before it landed back on him. Yuuri met Victor’s blue eyes and held them as he wrapped his lips around the head and sucked.

It was improbable, the idea of being caught — Of someone looking up and through the dark window and seeing the Senator. Even if they did, the back of the couch hid Yuuri and their actions from view. It was completely sordid, and the idea made Yuuri moan around the hot length in his mouth as he worked his way down, taking Victor deeper and deeper.

“You’re so fucking good, Yuuri, you’re so hot, so good, taking me like this.” Victor’s praise washed over him and worked in time with the hand in his hair to urge him on, fucking into Yuuri’s mouth with languid thrusts. Yuuri wanted to drown in the sensation. “ _God_ , Yuuri. Will you swallow for me, my love?”

Yuuri felt the Senator twitch in his mouth and Yuuri nodded the best me could manage with a moan of assent. He tried not to jump as the first salty shot of cum burst in his mouth, hitting the roof of his mouth and the back of his throat. Above him Victor muffled a moan as he looked down at Yuuri, hips jerking as he rode out his orgasm and emptied into his mouth. Yuuri swallowed down as much as he could, and tried not to let any leak out as he slowly pulled back.

It felt like less than a second before Victor’s lips were on his, open-mouthed and tongue swiping at salty remnants on his tongue and cheeks and teeth.

Bright eyes met his when they finally parted, sated and panting, and bathed in blue moonlight that streamed down in through the window. “You’re beautiful,” Victor stated, his hand stroked over Yuuri’s hair before adjusting his glasses for him.

Yuuri blushed, and tried to hold of the inkling of embarrassment that sat in the back of his mind. _Victor_ , calling him — _him!_ — beautiful. It was laughable, and Yuuri could stop the small chuckle that bubbled up. “You’re more beautiful.”

“None of that,” Victor kissed the tip of Yuuri’s nose before he stood. He tucked himself back into his slacks and ran a hand through his hair at he looked at his watch. “It’s been a long day, I’ll drive you home.”

 

\-----♡----- 

 

The apartment was dark save for the light above the stove. Yuuri toed off his shoes and pushed them to the side before continuing into the living area.

“You’re home really late.”

Yuuri jumped and turned, having finally spotted Phichit, who had sat up from his position on the couch and was peering at him. In the dark Yuuri could barely make out the look his friend gave him.

“We won the vote today, so we had a lot of prep to do for tomorrow,” Yuuri explained as he turned and set his bag on the countertop.

“Were you staying late with Nikiforov?”

“Obviously.”

“Because that was his car that you got out of, right?”

“N-no, it—”

“Yuuri, please don’t lie to me.”

Phichit stood and Yuuri stared at the window behind him. The high he felt from earlier was gone, the happiness that came from being around Victor seemed squashed by Phichit’s meddling. It was a slippery slope, he realized. Whatever personal relationship he had with Victor had to be discreet and secret.

Even if Yuuri felt the safest wrapped in the Senators arms, it wasn’t safe. It was risky and dangerous, and not just for Yuuri but for both of them. They had to protect themselves.

“I’m not lying,” Yuuri forced himself to look up. “We had to stay late, all of us, and Senator Nikiforov was kind enough to give me a ride home so I didn't have to use the metro.”

“He’s very kind isn’t he?” Phichit asked after a few seconds.

“Yes,” Yuuri responded and turned towards the hallway. “He’s the kindest man I’ve ever met.”

He didn’t give Phichit time to respond before he was down the hallway, towel grabbed in passing and closing the door to the bathroom. Evidence from their tryst was a reminder against his skin and he needed to get rid of the evidence. He hoped Phichit wasn’t able to smell it on him.

He showered quickly and darted to his room. He wasn’t looking to get caught again by Phichit and play a twisted version of twenty-questions where he lies every answer. He pulled on pajamas and plugged the charger into his phone, queuing up an old TV show for white noise as he laid down.

Yuuri stared at the sky out his window for a long time before he fell asleep, thought tumbling in his head like tennis shoes in a dryer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn Yuuri get some, also *puts mouth right against the microphone* **please stop worrying phichit, he is the Best Boy and doesn't deserve the stress** omg
> 
> Chapter song is[Cherry by Lana Del Rey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-yuBpUrvpLQ). This song is probably the best, and even if you don't listen to any of the others I recommend listening to this one (especially considering the sex scene)
> 
> Chapter 8 will be up 3/25, Monday evening. Comments make my heart go doki-doki ♡♡


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello welcome to chapter 8 (which google docs tried to claim didn't exist this morning!) 
> 
> here I lay, atop a pile of tears brought forth from joy and thankfulness because of the overwhelmingly kind and supportive comments you all have left. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well!! ♡

**Chapter 8**

_“Yes, I support the Fordhiem bill. But the real issue here is the fact that people like Nikiforov can influence people to such a degree, getting them to vote against their interest and the interests of their constituents. Nikiforov won’t get away with his meddling, he’s done with playing senator.”_

_“Congressman Feltsman, isn’t it true that you were one of the first to endorse Senator Nikiforov at the beginning of his career?”_

_“Nikiforov is good at using people and manipulating people for his own gain.”_

_“Congressman, the Fordhiem bill had a lot of backlash from people in the Green Power industry. There’s rumors that it was a last resort by Lobbyists in a final push for oil.”_

_“You should know better than to listen to rumors. The Fordhiem bill was a secure way to grow jobs in Montana and would have done wonders for our economy, and now it’s been stopped by people like Nikiforov.”_

_“The bill was also criticized for having almost no safety regulations, as well as outsourcing most of the gas, do you have any comments on those issues?”_

_“Fordhiem would have been more safe than any other pipeline in America. These things are monitored, the specs for every hardhat wouldn’t be listed on any bill.”_

Yuuri rolled his eyes. It had been weeks and Congressman Feltsman was still determined to hold onto the Fordhiem bill. He’d been determined to do every talk-show and interview possible to let his anger be known, even if it was getting to the point where it was laughable. The more he talked about it the more obvious it became that he knew nothing about the bill. Yuuri had almost offered to go on a live debate with him but Victor had shot him down, uncharastically serious.

As the interview ended Yuuri switched off the live report on his computer and returned to his emails.

Yurio was sat back in his chair, high-tops propped up on the desk. “Yakov isn’t pulling any punches is he?”

“No,” Yuuri stated, not taking his attention from the computer screen. Interview requests were coming in almost faster than he could handle, asking for counter-statements to Feltsman claims. “Victor doesn’t have much to say on it though.”

Yurio scoffed. He removed his feet from the desk and turned to his own work. “Victor’s never cared much about what Yakov thinks.”

The office was resoundingly quiet save for the ringing of phones and the soft accompanying voices. Yuuri glanced at the closed door of Victors office and wondered how true Yurio’s statement was.

He used the rest of the day productively, and tried not to think of _that_ night’s activities and when they could be repeated. Although, every time Yuuri did allow himself to think about it, the idea of future possibilities sent a warm feeling through him. But they had both been busy, and even if they worked together and Yuuri saw Victor every day, he still missed him. Missed the closeness he had previously experienced.

He spent the rest of the evening shooting glances at his phone. The Senator himself had been predictably absent, schedule full of meetings and working lunches and one interview that he had consented to doing earlier in the week.

Throwing caution to the wind, Yuuri grabbed his phone. Dinner wouldn’t hurt, and he knew the best place.

 

\-----♡-----

 

The bell above the door tinkled like laughing chimes as Yuuri pushed in, followed by Senator Nikiforov. Ambient music flitted around the room and the sparse customers sitting in once-shiny red leather booths paid them no mind as they made their way to the empty bar.

From the back a voice called “ _Irasshaimase_!”

Yuuri grabbed a nearby menu, written in Japanese and English, and passed it to Victor, who immediately started pouring over it. Yuuri idly started suggesting items, answering whatever questions Victor had. He had almost forgotten where they were, so distracted by his boss — or his date, he figured by that point — that he was caught off guard when Minako’s voice rang out in front of them.

“Yuuri!” She smiled, and Yuuri jumped. “I haven’t seen you in so long… It feels like too long. How’s your internship?”

Yuuri stuttered, it took a moment to realize she wasn’t speaking Japanese, and he needed to answer in English. He also didn’t miss the way her eyes flicked between him and Senator Nikiforov. They were sitting shoulder to shoulder after all.

Yuuri glanced at Victor to find his expression carefully and politely blank.

“I-it’s fine,” he said, shifting his gaze back to Minako.

“That’s not what Mari told me.” She frowned, her eyebrows drawing up and making her look grim and every bit the strict sensei Yuuri was raised with. “You need to learn to lie better. Who’s this?”

“This is Victor,” Yuuri said, as quietly and nonchalantly as he could manage. “Victor, this is Minako, the family friend I told you about.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Victor said and extended a hand over the bartop.

There was a long pause, as Minako scrutinized Victor’s extended hand before she met it with her own. Yuuri tried not to react to the look she slanted at him. It wasn’t unreasonable that Minako knew exactly who Victor was and why he was with Yuuri, but Yuuri desperately hoped that she would comment or pry.

And beyond that, Yuuri hoped he wasn’t wrong in assuming she would keep their date to herself. “Minako,” he held up the drink menu, “can we get a bottle of Sake?”

Minako rounded on him, attention shifted off of Victor. “You think you can just come in here and order things, eh?” She pulled a bottle as she spoke — along with two cups — and placed it in front of them. “Here, this is new. Tell me what you think. I’ll be right back.”

She ambled back past the red and yellow cloth curtain and Yuuri grabbed the bottle to peer at the label before he poured it into Victors cup. “It’s sweet,” he explained, “And should have fruit flavors.”

“Are you not going to have any?” Victor asked as he lifted the cup to sniff.

“It’s considered rude to pour for myself.”

“Oh,” Victor exclaimed, “Well here, let me do that for you.”

Yuuri tried to protest, tried to explain that Minako was supposed to pour for them anyway, but by the time he got the words out Victor was already setting down the bottle — Yuuri’s cup filled with sake far more generously than he had filled Victors.

“What should we toast to? Or should we not toast here? I don’t know many Japanese customs I’m afraid.”

Yuuri almost laughed. “You want me to teach you Japanese drinking etiquette?” At Victor’s nod Yuuri reached for his own cup, holding it between them. “Normally we would just say _kanpai_ , and drink the whole cup like a shot. Actually, that may just be my family.”

“Well, let’s start with that then,” Victor said and raised his own cup. “ _Kanpai,_ Yuuri.” Yuuri echoed him before they each threw back the drink. He watched as Victor’s face lit up. “Wow! That’s so good!”

Yuuri agreed, and they poured another round for each other, this time with Victor teaching him what he claimed was a Russian toast. They were laughing themselves silly at Yuuri’s pronunciation when Minako appeared again.

“What do you think?”

“It’s very good,” Victor said before Yuuri could open his mouth. “I may buy a bottle for myself.”

Yuuri gazed at Victor’s easy smile, the lights haloing his head, casting his silver hair in red and amber. He looked totally at ease sitting in Minako’s bar, conversing with someone he considered to be family. _He’s mine_ , Yuuri thought as he reached to pour another cup, _he’s mine, he’s mine, he’s—_

“—mend Yuuri?”

Yuuri blinked. “Sorry?”

Victor and Minako gave him identical looks. “What do you recommend to eat?” Victor slid the food menu over.

“The pork ramen is always good,” Yuuri pointed out but then remembered and said, “I think you’d like the beef though.”

Minako let out a snort. “I didn’t know you as the type to use innuendos, Yuuri.”

Victor’s considering humming turned into a low, closed-mouth laugh.

“What? No, I — I didn’t mean it like that!” He frantically waved his hands in front of his chest, as if to stave off the embarrassment. “We’re not—! I don’t—!”

“The beef ramen then, and the pork for Yuuri,” Victor cut him off and reached for the sake.

Yuuri didn’t know if it was possible to drown yourself via sake consumption, but the burning in his cheeks and ears made him tempted to try. He was barely stopped when Victor placed a hand on his thigh and shot a bright smile at him, the laughter from earlier still clung to the edges of his mouth — far along tempting Yuuri to kiss it off.

The want must have shown on his face because Victor shot a look around — an elderly couple sat in a far away booth — before he ducked his head and leaned in, lips brushing over Yuuri’s ear, no doubt tasting the heat that lingered there.

“You’re so handsome,” Victor whispered and leaned back slightly, only enough to see Yuuri’s face. “Thank you for bringing me here.”

“My pleasure,” Yuuri said. He felt breathless with Victor so close, leant into his space and face inches away from his own. Yuuri wondered if he would be able to taste the sake on his tongue, if Victor would allow him to drink it from his mouth.

The thought of kissing Victor was far more intoxicating than the sake.

After Victor pulled back they poured more sake, and made light conversation until Minako arrived with their ramen bowls. Yuuri endured her pestering as he ate and Victor skillfully avoided any interrogation questions she threw at him. Yuuri wondered if it would be this easy with the rest of his family.

And it felt like waking up from a dream as thunder rocked the building and the lights flickered. Yuuri met Victor’s gaze, brows draw up in concern.

“I think that’s our cue to leave,” Victor reached into his wallet and placed a hundred on the bartop, more than covering the cost of their meals and drink.

Minako reached for the bill. “Do you need change?”

“Oh, no. Please keep it,” Victor said as he wound his scarf around his neck. Yuuri quickly shoved his arms into the sleeves of his coat, purposefully ignoring the look Minako shot him. “Thank you, Minako,” Victor continued as he placed a hand on Yuuri’s back. “We had a lovely evening.”

The rain outside was thick and cold and Yuuri could see it bounce off the ground. Yuuri shot a look backward. “Goodnight, Minako- _sensei_.”

“Goodnight Yuuri. Thank you Senator Nikiforov.”

The truth of Minako knowing _exactly_ who he was with was far more colder and startling than the rain outside.

 

\-----♡-----

 

It was unspoken mutual decision to end the night at the Senators townhouse.

The car ride was silent — If the Senator had opinions on Minako or her saying his title outloud or knowing about them, he kept them to himself. Yuuri followed his lead and abandoned the idea of talking as well. He took to staring out the window, the view poor and impeded by rain that poured down in dark and heavy sheets. It seemed like no time at all before they were parking and stumbling up the stoop and through the door, clothes and skin soaked through after only a few seconds in the rain.

They each spared a few minutes of attention to Makkachin who greeted them with jubilant barks and licks, then Yuuri’s hand was in Victors and he was being led up the wide, carpeted staircase.

The upstairs had remained a mystery, stayed unexplored and off limits and forbidden the last time Yuuri had been in the house. The staircase walls were bare of pictures, and painted the same slate grey as the rest of the house, and directly across the top of the stairs Yuuri was tugged through the partially opened door and into the darkened room.

Click To Skip

Victor only spared a few seconds to switch on a lamp before his lips descended on Yuuri’s.

Warm breath and cold fingertips, Yuuri shivered in delight at the sensation of Victor’s body against his — firm and soft and marvelous in all the right, amazing places. Yuuri let his hands wander up and set out to undo the buttons on Victor’s dress shirt.

One by one they came undone and each one was accompanied by another kiss, suck, and lick. Yuuri gasped when Victor’s hands found their way to his ass and grasped handfuls, kneading and pulling, and making Yuuri want, want, want. Yuuri couldn’t stop himself from biting down on Victor’s lip, quick and gentle and sharp before licking the sting away. Victor’s resulting groan went straight to his cock, already hard and straining.

Yuuri needed Victor. He needed him on him, under him, in him.

The final button popped loose and Yuuri quickly yanked the shirt open and up from Victor’s suit pants. “Off,” he said, “I want you naked.”

“My Yuuri is so demanding,” Victor’s tone was laced with amusement even as he shed his shirt and started tugging on Yuuri’s. “You too.”

Yuuri obliged, the shirt making a soft noise on the carpet. Without wasting a second Victor leant down to kiss him and crowded Yuuri backward towards the bed, following him down when the backs of his knees hit the edge.

Yuuri was falling and flying all at once. He ran a hand over the strong muscles in Victor’s forearm, over the bones of his wrist, over the tendons in his hand until their fingers laced together. Victor squeezed his hand gently before he pulled away.

Shirtless and straddling his lap, Victor looked very much like every one of Yuuri’s best and worst dreams, brought together in one sinful picture made of flesh and bone and a real heartbeat that Yuuri felt under his thumb.

It bordered on overwhelming. Yuuri tried to keep his breathing steady as Victor worked to get Yuuri’s pants off. Dark blue eyes held his own as he dragged them down his legs, the backs of his fingers skimmed over skin and fine, dark hair until the clothes made contact with the ground.

Yuuri tried not to be embarrassed when he realized Victor had taken his underwear as well — but he was a goner when Victor peeled off his socks and pressed light kisses to the tops of his feet. A hot blush burned in Yuuri’s cheeks, and stayed strong as Victor quickly discarded his own pants and underwear.

He looked just as perfect as before, if not more so — bathed in warm lamplight that casted his skin in a golden glow, his platinum hair shimmered gold and warm blondes. The angles of his face were shadowed to perfection, dark and light and sharp and soft. Yuuri felt breathless as Victor crawled up his body.

“My Yuuri,” he whispered into the dip of Yuuri’s collarbone. “You’re lovely.”

“I don’t know how you can say that,” Yuuri said with a light laugh. “Have you seen yourself?”

“Quite frequently. And I’d rather look at you everyday instead,” Victor spoke into the skin over his neck and chest, kisses pressed between words. “I wonder how I can convince you…”

Victor cocked a smile at him before his mouth descended on Yuuri’s nipple, his thumb and forefinger rolled the other, the combined actions making Yuuri arch and gasp — A rebuttal slipping from his mind to be replaced by hyperfocus on Victor.

His lips, his tongue. Yuuri could only lay and grasp the soft duvet at his sides as Victor lavished on his chest and sent sparks through his body. He could feel Victor’s cock against his thigh, hard and hot and Yuuri so desperately wanted it inside him. “Victor,” he whispered, spoken like a plea as the Senator switched sides. He flicked a finger over the abandoned nipple, making Yuuri keen. “Please.”

Victor pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s sternum as he smiled. “Begging so soon?”

“Do you want me to beg?” Yuuri didn’t think himself anything more than vanilla when it came to sex, but if Victor wanted him to beg, by god Yuuri would beg. Yuuri would do _anything_ for Victor.

“Normally I wouldn’t be adverse, but right now I just want to make you feel good.” He punctuated his sentence with another kiss. Then another, and another. Yuuri nearly startled when Victor lunged up past him towards the bedside table, and Yuuri swallowed when he saw the bottle clutched in Victor hand. “Do you have a preference?”

Yuuri shook his head but then considered. “I’d like to bottom this time, if that’s okay.”

“Of course,” Victor said and leant down to kiss Yuuri. Yuuri let’s his hands wander and pet over Victors skin — his sides and back and chest and hips and thighs. Smooth and soft over hard muscles. Above him, Victor did the same. Yuuri felt like soft clay under his fingers and by the time he felt his touch skim over his thigh and near his hole he didn’t so much as tense up.

He gasped and sighed in turns as Victor worked one finger and then another inside him. He was keyed up enough to quickly work through the discomfort and instead grind down, panting as Victor fingerfucked him, the pads skimmed over his prostate sending sparks up his spine.

“I’m ready, I’m ready,” he said, desperate to get Victor inside him.

With one last curl of his fingers, Victor pulled them out. He wasted no time getting a condom on, and settling between Yuuri’s legs. He ran his hands over the soft skin of Yuuri’s thighs and hips and pressed open mouth kisses up Yuuri’s neck until his lips finally reached Yuuri’s own. He tangled his fingers in the soft silver locks, and opened his mouth to tangle his tongue with Victors.

The first thrust in was impossibly slow — Victor seemed determined to avoid any discomfort, even if he neglected Yuuri’s aching erection between their stomachs. Yuuri couldn’t help the moan that spilled out of him when Victor bottomed out, hips flush with the insides of his thighs.

“You’re so tight and warm,” Victor murmured into the corner of Yuuri’s mouth. “You feel so perfect, so good.”

Praise had never been Yuuri’s _thing_ , but it was Victor’s voice, Victor's body against his, and Yuuri could help but preen, his body a live wire.

Victor pulled back and thrusted forward slowly, his moans ghosted warm breath over Yuuri’s cheek.

“Faster,” Yuuri demanded. He turned his head and sought out Victor’s lips. “Harder.”

Instantly, the pace sped up. Their mouths clashed as Victor rutted into Yuuri, trying different angles until he found one that made them both cry out.

Unbidden tears pooled in the corner of Yuuri’s eyes. He was close. So, so close. Victor felt amazing inside him, filled him to completion, and he never wanted it to end. He ran his hands over Victor’s back, his nails dug into the skin. He wondered if he’d left marks, ones that would remain hidden under Victor’s dress shirts, only to be revealed in private, or felt by the shifting of fabric over his back. The thought made something possessive curl in Yuuri’s chest.

Their lips parted, Victor shifted his attention to Yuuri’s jaw and neck. Teeth dragged over his skin, followed by soothing tongue and goosebumps broke out over his body. Yuuri arched, and let one hand detach from Victor’s back to fist his own throbbing cock.

“Yuuri,” Victor gasped into the hollow of his throat. His pace sped up, one hand came to grab at Yuuri’s thigh, shifting it higher up. “Yuuri, Yuuri.”

Yuuri turned his head into the pillow below his head, muffling the moans and whimpers made unstoppable by the heady feeling of Victor inside him. He worked his hander faster over his erection, chasing his orgasm as Victor pounded into him. “Victor, God— I can’t— I’m going to—”

“Come for me, Yuuri,” Victor’s voice was low and rumbled through Yuuri’s chest. “Come on my cock, let me feel you.”

With a choked off cry, Yuuri hurtled over the edge. Warm semen spilled over their abdomens and Yuuri curled into Victor as he gave a final few thrusts before his movements stuttered and he came with a low moan.

In no time, Victors mouth was back on Yuuri’s. His body was warm and breathless and he still had sake from earlier on his breath, but to Yuuri, Victor felt and tasted like perfection. Like coming home.

After their stomachs had been cleaned and the condom discarded, the bedroom door was opened — Yuuri didn’t even remember it closing — and Makkachin was allowed to come in and curl up on the bed, shooting them both matching looks of inconvenience.

“Will you stay?” Victor asked as he stood at the foot of the bed, still nude and extremely beautiful.

Yuuri ran a hand over the duvet. “Do you want me to?”

“Of course,” Victor said quickly, then turned towards the dresser. “Do you want pajamas? I usually sleep naked, but I should have some you can borrow.”

Yuuri nodded and changed into the offered clothes. He tried to stifle the awkwardness he felt as he lifted the covers and crawled into bed, but it was quickly driven from his mind and Victor tugged him close and wrapped an arm over his waist, and tucked his face into Yuuri’s neck, one of his long legs thrown over his thighs.

Silence settled in the room as their breathing evened out. The first few tendrils of sleep started to stretch over Yuuri when the Senator spoke. “I’m going to Maine next week. You should come with me.”

“Really?”

Victor hummed. “Yes. I’d love to fly away with you. No press, no conspiracies… A little bit of working, but just us.”

“And Makkachin?” Yuuri questioned.

“Makkachin too,” Victor agreed. “So will you?”

Yuuri couldn’t even think of any consequences. He’d get to travel with Victor and see the places where the Senator’s career started, where he’d lived and worked when he was Yuuri’s age and younger.

It would be just them, and he’d get to experience Victor pure, and unchanged from hectic city life.

“I’d love to,” Yuuri whispered.

He’d figure out what to tell Phichit later.

 

\-----♡-----

 

_“Late summer. At a company party we both were invite to.”_

_“Do you think it was love at first site?”_

_“The moment I saw him I knew that he was the only one for me.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will they ever communicate™? The world may never know...
> 
> This chapter is mostly transitional tbh, but I hope that their soft date and the smut makes up for it! Also, a very happy birthday to LeafVillageT (you are so sweet and i hope you enjoyed this chapter!!) ♡♡
> 
> Chapter song is [Hold On by Flor](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vi5wR--nuhA)!
> 
> Chapter 9 will be uploaded on 3/28, Thursday evening and is foretasted to be sweet and spicy but with more plot.  
> As always, all comments are taken into my arms and cherished forever ♡


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am Very sick and very hopped up on meds and can honestly only watch so many episodes of Queer Eye before i go crazy, so here's a chapter. I didn't really have the time or motivation to comb through this one for errors, so if there is any thing blatant and outstanding (grammar, spelling, formatting) let me know and I will fix.
> 
> While I've personally been to DC enough to know the vibes and ambiance of the city, I haven't been to Portland, so if any of my readers are noreasterners then I humbly apologize; Google maps can only show you so much lmao

**Chapter 9**

_“How romantic. Was it mutual?”_

_“We both knew, I think.”_

 

\-----♡-----

 

“Yuuri?” Phichit’s voice filtered through the apartment from the living room. “I was wondering if you wanted to come out with us tonight?”

Yuuri looked up from his suitcase to see Phichit round the doorway to his room and stop. Yuuri felt the guilt and anxiety creep up on him as Phichit’s dark eyes latched onto the bag and the clothes surrounding it on the bed.

Silence settled between them as Yuuri swallowed, frozen, like he was caught red handed.

He’d been hoping to leave quietly and shoot off a text after he’d left, and avoid the fuss Phichit would make.

“I’ll guess the answer is ‘no’,” Phichit said slowly. “Where you goin’?”

Yuuri stayed silent as he twisted the shirt still in his grip. Phichit leaned against the doorjamb, arms crossed over his chest, an indication that this wasn’t a conversation that Yuuri could escape or avoid. “A work trip,” Yuuri finally said.

“Why would you need to travel for work during the weekend? Are you traveling with Senator Nikiforov?”

“We’re— He’s going up to Maine, and I’m going with him.”

Phichit didn’t looked convinced. “Doesn’t he have his own staff in Maine?”

“...Yes,” Yuuri answered, slowly stuffing his shirt and the few other clothes into the case. “But I’m his PA, and he basically demanded I come with him.”

“Yuuri,” Phichit stepped into the room, his expression shifting into something concerned. “I’m really not sure that’s a good idea…”

“Phichit—”

“No, _listen_ ,” Phichit reached forward, grabbing Yuuri’s arm. “I’m really concerned. I know how much you looked up him. He’s your idol. I don’t want him to take advantage of you, either by overworking you, or by forcing you into some kind of weird relationship. He’s way older than you, Yuuri.”

“Phichit, I…” Yuuri hated lying. He hated lying to his best friend. He desperately wanted to explain how their relationship wasn’t _weird,_ but he couldn’t. “There’s nothing. We just work well together.”

He tried not to betray his words with any facial expressions as Phichit’s eyes roved over his face. Finally, Phichit sighed and released Yuuri’s arm.

“Fine. But please let me know if anything changes.”

Yuuri nodded, and finished packing as Phichit left the room. Yuuri wanted to tell him everything, but he couldn’t betray Victor like that. The reality of lying to his closest friend made Yuuri’s heart twist in his chest, but the idea of compromising his relationship with Victor hurt him even more.

He held a breath and released it slowly. Soon he’d be away from it all, he thought as he zipped up the case. Just Victor and himself.

 

\-----♡-----

 

Yuuri could count the times he’d flown on one hand, and the number of times he’d flown first class with one finger. Leaned back against the cushioned back, Yuuri stared down at the clouds that ran in gradients from yellow and pink to white and midnight blue below them. Their texture looked fluffy and soft, and Yuuri wondered if he ran his hand through them if it would be reminiscent of running his hands through Victor’s hair, or over the dark green blanket he kept in his den.

Beside him, Victor was sat with a laptop open on his tray, still working even when he wasn’t required to. Occasionally he would run an idle finger over the back of Yuuri’s hand, and every time Yuuri would anticipate being in Victor’s home even more.

Alone.

He suppressed a shiver and watched as the sky as the sun dipped below the horizon. Light pastels transitioning into a darker palette in a matter of seconds.

“Is it true you worked on a lobster boat?” Yuuri asked, turning his head away from the window.

Victor’s typing stopped and he looked at Yuuri out of the corner of his eye. “...Yes. Why?”

Yuuri shrugged. “I can’t imagine you doing something like that. Was it so hard to find work?”

Victor’s lips twitched before he turned his head fully towards Yuuri. “No,” he said. “But when I was starting out people thought I was rich and spoiled and couldn’t relate to them. I needed to win their hearts.”

“Did you enjoy it?”

Victor laughed, quietly to not disturb the people around them. “No. I got incredibly sea-sick, to be honest.”

“Really?” Yuuri didn’t bother to hide his surprise.

Victor hummed and leaned closer. For a second Yuuri thought he was about to kiss him, but then he remembered where they were. “I can’t wait to show you everything. It’s beautiful this time of year.”

“Not as beautiful as you, I bet,” Yuuri whispered.

The sound of the seatbelt light coming back on echoed around them and Yuuri flushed as Victor leaned upright in his seat again. He idly listened as the captain spoke and handed Victor his laptop case when the stewardess walked by. The windowshade stayed up, and Yuuri watched as they descended back to earth.

 

\-----♡-----

 

Portland felt old, and quiet. Yuuri watched out the window as they passed through neighborhoods until family homes turned into commercial buildings that turned into a historic looking downtown until Victor came to a stop.

“I’m afraid my home here isn’t as grand as the house in Georgetown,” he said as he parked. “I don’t spend a lot of time here so I only have a condo.”

“That’s fine,” Yuuri was quick to reassure as they got out of the car. Yuuri grabbed their bags from the trunk as Victor coaxed a sleepy Makkachin from the backseat. She shook and sniffed the air before she started towards the building, Victor and Yuuri in tow.  

The inside was warm and bright, and the stark modern interior was a contrast to the old, red-brick exterior. Victor entered a code into the keypad beside the elevator doors and it only took a few seconds for them to open and for the three of them to file inside.

“I’m sorry that it’s not very impressive,” Victor said once again as he unlocked the door and held it open for Yuuri and Makkachin.

“I don’t like you because you have money,” Yuuri said as he lugged their bags inside, setting them down by the door. He looked around as he took off his shoes. The apartment had the same cozy feeling as the den in Victors townhouse. The walls were a faded Robins Egg blue with soft grey carpet covering the floor. The windows were big and tall, and Yuuri could imagine that the room became flooded with sunlight during the day. The far corner of the room held a small fireplace, and Yuuri wondered briefly if it was useable.

“Oh?” Victor chirped behind him, “I could’ve sworn you like me because I have a big house.”

Yuuri watched as Makkachin sniffed around the living room before settling on the comfy looking sofa. “Maybe. Or maybe I just like you because you have a cute dog.”

Victor gasped, and Yuuri tried to hide his smile as hands settled on his shoulders. “You’re so mean, Yuuri.”

The words murmured in his ear were enough to bring back the restless energy from before. Yuuri turned in Victors arms and ran his hands over his broad chest. “You know, you also have a big something-else that I like.”

“That could be anything, my Yuuri,” Victors hands came to rest on Yuuri’s hips. “I think you’ll need to be more specific.”

Reaching to catch Victors hand in his own Yuuri stepped away, “Why don’t you show me where the bedroom is and I’ll be as specific as you like?”

Click To Skip

A handsome grin stretched over Victor’s and he tugged Yuuri through the small apartment and into the bedroom. He wasted no time finding Yuuri’s mouth with his own as he worked to get their clothes off. Jeans and shirts piled among socks and underwear on the floor until they were both bare.

“Tell me what you like,” Victor whispered as he fell back on the bed, pulling Yuuri on top of him. Hands ran over skin, alabaster and olive in perfect contrasts. Yuuri shivered as their dicks brushed together, hot and hard and trapped between their stomachs.

“I like your big bed,” Yuuri stated as his fingers ghosted over Victors jaw and down his neck. The senator’s pulse jumped under his touch. “I like your huge bathtub, the couch in your office, your arms, your lips, your eyebrows, your forehead,” he pressed a kiss right between Victors eyebrows.

“Just those things?” Victor asked with a laugh. He dragged his hands over Yuuri’s hips before he gripped Yuuri’s ass, spreading him and teasing the tip of his finger around the rim. “I’ll have to work harder to impress you then.”

Their cocks ground together and Yuuri jerked at the duel sensation. He stifled a moan against Victors lips and ran his fingers through soft silver hair.

The teasing touches were only tolerated for so long before Yuuri pulled away. “I also like your cock, and I love it when you fuck me.”

Beneath him he could feel Victor’s dick twitch against his own. Then there was a scrambled for lube accompanied by breathless laughter as the lid was popped open and Yuuri was pushed onto all fours. Lubed fingers entered him, immediately finding his prostate, and a soft, gasping _oh!_ bounced through the room.

Another pass over it had him dropping from his hands to his elbows, breaths exhaled into the space between his arms. His cock hung heavy between his legs and he reached to take himself in hand but it was smacked away and replaced with Victors grasp. “So needy,” Victor said into  the space between his back dimples. “And so tight. I can’t wait to get inside you.”

“Oh my god,” Yuuri groaned out. Pleasure washed through him, an over-encompassing need that burned inside out from his head to toes, escaping past his lips in pleas and whispers of Victors name that sounded like prayers. “Please, I need you in me. Victor please fill me with your— _Ah!_ ”

He groaned when the fingers pulled out, leaving him clenching around nothing. Then he groaned again when Victor’s chest draped over his back and something much bigger than fingers brushed over his entrance.

“God, Yuuri, your mouth,” Victor’s lips brushed his ear as he pushed in slowly and carefully until he bottomed out. Matching moans escaped them and Victor exhaled a laugh as he pulled out and thrusted slowly, softly. “Feel good?” He asked.

“Yes,” Yuuri angled back on the next thrust, meeting Victor. The sharp sound of skin meeting skin diffused into the soft edges of the room, into the carpet and curtains and blankets beneath them. “Yes,” He said again, and again.

Hot breath and open mouth kissed skimmed over the back of his shoulders as Victor’s hips sped up, his body rocking into Yuuri, the spongy head of his dick rubbing his prostate every thrust. His thick arms reached around to fist Yuuri’s cock, circling his thumb under the head as pre-cum dribbled from the slit.

Yuuri felt flooded, like his consciousness was narrowed down to the places where their bodies met. Victor’s groans were loud by his ear, and Yuuri could only release desperate gasps as he writhed in Victors arms, held tight and secure as Victor pounded into him.

“Victor, I’m so close.”

“Yeah?” Victor’s voice was low and dark. “Are you going to come for me?”

Yuuri whimpered, a cascade of _Yesses_ fell from his lips again. He nearly seized, his moan turned shout as Victor ground against his prostate and milked Yuuri dry. Yuuri barely registered Victor moan against his shoulder, lips and teeth and tongue pressed on his skin like a brand as his hip jerked and he spilled inside Yuuri.

Everything slowed as they came back down. Yuuri registered the sound Victor’s breathing, the warmth inside him, the hand Victor had placed over Yuuri’s heart, racing inside his chest. Yuuri could feel Victor’s against his back, beating a matching pattern. Yuuri exhaled a shaky laugh and turned his his head until his lips brushed Victor’s cheek.

After a moment warm lips found his own and they indulged warm, slow kisses until Victor shifted and Yuuri grimaced as the ticklish sensation of cum dripping from his hole and down his balls and thighs.  

“I’ll get a washcloth,” Victor said with a smile and iIt warmed Yuuri all over. He pressed a hand to his chest as he eyed Victors figure — Broad shoulders that tapered to a slim waist and sculpted ass. He wondered if Victor worked out or if he was just blessed with the body of a god.

“Thanks,” he said when Victor returned, and went to take the cloth, but Victor held it away from him.

“Let me do it,” Victor said, and pressed a kiss to Yuuri's forehead before he rolled Yuuri over and started wiping him off. He continued to press kisses to Yuuri’s skin after it had been cleaned with gentle touches.

A fond sort of embarrassment built into a blush that spread over his face and chest, though thankfully, the room was to dark for Victor to see. The warmth in his chest threatened to burn him alive as Victor pressed a kiss into the crease between his ass and his thigh, and somewhere between Victor crawling into bed and tucking covers tight around them, Yuuri fell asleep.

 

\-----♡-----

 

Yuuri woke naturally, or as naturally as a person can with light fingertips tracing paths over their skin and sunlight spilling over half their face. He opened his eyes and his breath stuttered at the vision before him — Victor leant over him, head propped on his hand, with sleep tousled hair and blue eyes softened by the sunrise, alight with something, _something_ , as they met his own brown ones.

“How long were you watching me sleep?” Yuuri murmured, voice still heavy with sleep.

“Not long, I promise.” Victor’s fringe was nearly covering his one eye and Yuuri lifted his hand to move it. Yuuri stared in trepidation at Victor’s face, filled with admiration as he gazed down at Yuuri. He could only guess at what sappy line Victor would throw at him to make him blush so early in the morning. “You snore, you know,” Victor said instead.

Yuuri blushed anyway. “I don’t!”

“You do,” Victor leaned down until his nose brushed Yuuri’s own. “It’s incredibly cute.”

In lieu of an answer Yuuri lifted his head and found Victors lips with his own. They were slightly chapped but were warm and soft, light and sweet. Yuuri pulled away sooner than he wanted to at the reminder of morning breath. Victor followed him down anyway, his hand framed the one side of Yuuri’s head, thumb swept over his cheekbone.

Yuuri felt cherished. His heart swelled and swelled as Victor rolled over him coming to straddle his hips. He sighed in contentment as they kissed deeply and Victor's body weight pushed him down into the soft bed.

It hadn’t even been a minute of making out when the bed jostled and Yuuri heard the jingling of dog tags. He opened his eyes mid-kiss to see Makkachin laying in Victors vacant spot, staring at them. Yuuri broke the kiss with a laugh. “Makkachin feels neglected, I think.”

Victor gasped, his hands flying to bury themselves in the fur around her face. “Oh no! My poor girl! Are you lonely? We’ll just have to give you all the love in the world then!”

With a few well-aimed licks at Victors face he let go and Makkachin flopped over, her paw landing on Yuuri’s arm.

“Makka, do you want to go on a…” Yuuri paused as Makkachin lifted her head, then he jolted towards her playfully, almost dislodging Victor who still straddled his lap. “Walk?!”

With a bark she scrambled out of the bed and stood in the doorway, her tail wagging viciously, thumping against the doorframe. They shared laughter as they hurried to get dressed and grab her leash.

Makkachin led the way, even as she stopped to sniff every tree and trashcan and shrub. Victor pointed out different shops they passed, explaining a little story about each of them. It seemed everything had a history in the old city.

They eventually settled into a small dog friendly cafe, sparse with people. They ordered breakfast sandwiches and coffee and tangled their feet together under the table, Makkachin laying on the floor sniffing at the owner as he passed them their plates.

The warmth from the previous night returned as Yuuri gazed at Victor, backlit by the morning sun outside filtering in through the wide window. _I don’t know what this feeling is_ , he thought as he tucked into his breakfast. _But maybe it’s love…_

Victor’s eyes sparkled when they met his over the rim of his coffee cup.

 

\-----♡-----

 

It was no secret that Victor had something planned the next day. The senator fidgeted around the apartment in the morning until Yuuri yanked him onto the coach and wound himself around his body, sweater clad and wrapped in blankets as they watched basic cable and made occasional cooing noises at Makkachin.

When noon arrived they dressed and made the short trip to the coast. Yuuri came to a stop when he saw where Victor intended for them to go. He shot a look at his lover. “I thought you said you get sea-sick.”

Victor laughed lightly. “I _used_ to get sea-sick. I got over it around the time I started flying a lot.”

Yuuri eyed the boat rocking on the choppy waves out at the end of the dock. “If you’re sure...”

“One hundred percent,” Victor’s gloved hand tugged on his own.

Icy wind chilled by the atlantic cut over Yuuri’s skin as he was pulled along the dock. “It’s it a bit cold to be on a boat?”

“The inside is heated,” Victor explained before he greeted the captain — a middle-aged woman with blue streaks in her hair. She welcomed them from the cabin doorway.

Victor climbed aboard and held out his hand to help Yuuri on. Yuuri couldn’t help but shoot a glance at the woman as he hesitated. Victor noticed and wiggled his fingers with a smile. “It’s fine, Yuuri.”

With Victor’s reassurance he took the offered hand and stepped onto the boat. The captain was quick to introduce herself and get them seated inside. She explained the boat tour as they pulled away from the dock, and Yuuri felt excitement built in him as he gazed over the water.

The area around them was dotted with islands and pockets of land. Other boats, big and small, were out on the water, rocking gently on grey waves under a blue sky.

“Do people live there?” Yuuri asked as they passed one of the islands.

Both the captain and Victor nodded.

“Peaks Island even has a school, a public library, and two museums.”

“And Peaks Island is that one?” Yuuri pointed at the island to their left.

“Yes,” Victor said and promptly pressed a kiss to the side of Yuuri’s head. Yuuri spluttered and quickly looked at the captain, relieved to see her looking out towards the sea instead of staring at them like he feared. “Relax, my Yuuri. We’re fine here.” Victor whispered into his ear and squeezed his shoulder.

Even tense from Victor’s public display of affections Yuuri enjoyed the tour. The cabin remained warm and dry and the captain let them play music through a bluetooth speaker. At one point Victor managed to drag him onto the deck of the boat, he placed his hands on Yuuri’s hips as they gazed out over the icy waters in the coves and bays, the landscapes painted yellow and orange and red with the changing leaves.

It was beautiful and serene and Yuuri shivered from the cold and the rush of emotion he felt. They stood and watched the ocean together until the weather was too much and they were forced back inside, the captain laughing at their red noses.

Eventually they made it back to the docks, and they disembarked. Yuuri pretended he didn’t see Victor slipping their captain-slash-tour guide a tip, smiling at him as he joined Yuuri on solid ground.

“I have something to admit,” Victor said once they were back in the car, warming their hands in front of the heaters. “Governor Lambiel has invited me to dinner tonight, at the Governor's mansion.”

“Oh?” Yuuri said, and hoped Victor would elaborate. He had no problem spending an evening alone with Makkachin, but he’d hoped to spend the evening with Victor, maybe ask if the fireplace worked.

“Yes,” Victor hummed. “And I was wondering if you’d come with me.”

“Would that be okay, me coming with you?”

“I’ve known Stéphane for a long time,” Victor said with a smile. “I can introduce you the same as anyone else. My assistant and my friend, and eager to get into politics. It shouldn’t be a problem.”

Part of Yuuri ached. He wished he could publically be more than just a friend to Victor. Instead he pushed the desire down, and nodded. “Then I’d love to go with you.”

Victor reached for his glove covered hand and kissed the back of it, the action hidden behind frost covered windows. Yuuri’s blush covered his face and he felt utterly charmed. It was hard not to when the most handsome man in the world sat in front of him, ears and nose pink from the cold and a soft smile on his lips just for Yuuri.

_Love, love love,_ the word pounded in his mind and in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me @ yuuri: you swoon you sigh why deny it oh oh
> 
> Chapter song is [Heart by Sleeping At Last](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BiDI4B18t3Y) ♡
> 
> Chapter 10 will be posted 3/30, Saturday afternoon. Comments are chicken soup for the soul for this suffering author. ♡♡♡


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ringing triangle lunch bell* COME GET Y'ALLS CHAPTER 10!
> 
> fssssss FAM thank you for all the well wishes! My partner must have heard y'all because I was dragged to a convenient-care yesterday where I got a needle in my buttcheek and MORE meds. Wow, amazing~!  
> This chapter was gone and edited due to a misleading error I left. Gomen!  
> 

**Chapter 10**

“Victor! Thank you for joining me tonight.”

Governor Lambiel met them as they exited the car, wearing a sharp suit, and no coat despite the freezing weather. He stepped forward, greeting Victor with a handshake and a grin, his hand coming to rest on Victor’s shoulder.

Yuuri contained his startle when he abruptly shifted his attention to Yuuri.

“And who’s this? The friend you told me about?”

“Yes. Stéphane, this is Yuuri Katsuki. Yuuri, Stéphane Lambie, Governor of Maine.”

Yuuri stepped forward, holding out his hand. He hoped he came across as confident even while he nearly shook from anxiety. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Stéphane flashed him a smile, sharp at the edges, and shook his hand. “The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Katsuki. Shall we?” He gestured towards the mansion.

Looking at the elegant colonial mansion, Yuuri was glad he’d packed a suit. As Stéphane walked ahead of them Victor caught his eye and sent Yuuri a small smile, full of reassurance, and Yuuri relaxed. He felt lighter at the idea that he’d passed the initial greeting, that his boyfriend, and boss, approved of him.

He just had to survive the rest of the evening.

“I’ll take your coats,” Stéphane said once they got inside. Yuuri quickly shuffled out of his and handed it over with a ‘thank you’. The interior was grand and felt like stepping back in time, different from the senate building, with white moulding and wallpaper on every wall. Yuuri couldn’t keep his eyes on one spot as he guided them from the entry hall and into a dining room. “Can I get you anything to drink? I have liquor, wine, beer?”

“Wine,” Victor said. “White. What would you like, Yuuri?”

“The same,” Yuuri answered quickly, not wanting to hold up time. Stéphane vanished with a nod and Yuuri turned to Victor. “He’s nice. Different than I expected.”

“What did you expect?”

Yuuri shrugged. “Some balding, old man?”

“Careful,” Victor said with a chuckle. “You’ll sound like Yurio.”

Stéphane returned then, carrying a bottle and three glasses. He poured for them and offered a small toast once the glasses were passed out, standing close to Yuuri and meeting his gaze for what seemed longer than necessary. Yuuri averted his eyes, flicking to Victor before staring at the wall while he took a sip. “Shall we eat?”

They were introduced to Governor Lambiel’s chef, who served them a first course. Yuuri only managed to feel mildly guilty as he ate the rich soup and listened to Stéphane and Victor converse, asking light questions about work. Yuuri mostly tuned it out until he noticed them going back and forth rapidly, the topic quickly dawned on him.

“Are you sure? You’re old enough now.”

“I’m happy with my current position. I’d like to build more credibility before doing something like that, and besides, I’m able to serve much more efficiently as Senator than I could as President.”

“You sound like Alexandria. But listen, if you’re interested I can keep you in-mind for a running mate.”

“I’m not interested though, Stéphane,” Victors voice was stern, and Yuuri took a large sip of wine to cover his expression. “I work at my own pace, and I refuse to let people pressure me—”

“Yes, and I bet Feltsman already has a roadmap and timeline all planned out for you.”

Victor opened his mouth to speak, his expression stern, when a tray was placed in between all three of them on the table, cutting him off. Stéphane turned to Yuuri, smoothly changing the subject. “Have you ever had oysters, Yuuri?”

Yuuri nodded but before he could politely decline several were put on a plate and offered to him. “I’m not really a huge fan of them,” he said quickly but his protests were ignored. He sent a pleading look to Victor who was also suffering a plate being put in front of him.

“Just one, I insist! They’re local and were caught today. You’ll never have anything better, I promise. Plus, they’re an aphrodisiac, you know,” he added with a wink.

Yuuri spluttered, and under the table, he felt Victors ankle bone rub against his own, and Victor grabbed a lemon wedge as his eyes met Yuuri’s. “Why don’t you just try one?”

The Senator’s bright blue eyes always made him weak, and Yuuri relented to just one. His attempts to load it with cocktail sauce and lemon juice were thwarted by both Victor and Stéphane and he forced himself to pretend that it was the world's grossest shot as he choked it down.

Stéphane rivaled Victor when it came to charisma and carrying conversation, Yuuri realized as he sipped his third glass of wine. The evening continued as another course was brought and then dessert, the conversation stayed lighter and didn’t descend into the awkward territory of elections.

“Yuuri,” Stéphane said, interrupting his thoughts. “How are you enjoying Maine?”

“It’s beautiful,” he said honestly. He’d told Victor as much earlier. “I’ve never been so far north. The cold seems different from Detroit.”

“That would be the sea breeze. Is Detroit where you’re from?”

“Ah, no, I studied in Detroit. I’m originally from California.”

There’s a pause in the conversation as the oysters are cleared and another serving of food was brought. Stéphane was quick to start the conversation again, his undivided attention on Yuuri. “Another beautiful state. What brought you to D.C? Work, a lover?”

“J-just work,” Yuuri said. He tried not to let his gaze wander to Victor.

Stéphane leaned forward, his dark eyes set on Yuuri in a way that was familiar and strange in different ways. It wasn’t unlike how Victor looked at him the previous night, or that morning. “And do you have a lover?”

Silence lingered for just a second too long before Yuuri let out a strangled sounding “Yeah.” He cleared his throat and elaborated, “Back in D.C.”

“And what do they think of your boss flying you to Maine?”

The urge to look at Victor was almost too overwhelming. “...He’s very supportive.”

“He must be a keeper. Victor, have you met this partner of Yuuri’s?”

Victor replied much more smoothly than Yuuri. “Yes, and they’re perfect too. You can tell how in love they are with each other.”

Yuuri sucked in a silent breath.

Their host called for a refill on their drinks, and Yuuri took the opportunity to look at Victor; Jaw set and eyebrows drawn down as he stared across the table at Stéphane.

Yuuri couldn’t get his attention without also getting Governor Lambiels, but Yuuri stretched out his leg as inconspicuous as he could and let his foot brush Victor’s leg, mimicking Victor’s motion earlier.

The Senator barely reacted, but looked over and immediately met Yuuri’s gaze. Yuuri sent a smile, hoping it was reassuring rather than nervous looking.

On his fourth glass, Yuuri couldn’t help but look at Victor every time he spoke. His words from earlier rattled around in Yuuri’s mind, never letting him concentrate on one thing for too long.

_You can tell how in love they are._

Yuuri wondered if it was just Victor deterring Stéphane’s questioning or if it was a confession of some kind, hidden in plain site. _Love, love, love_ , his heart beat in his chest, pounding at the idea. It was more intoxicating than the wine.

The Senator was beautiful in the soft dining room light, discussing much lighter topics than politics and campaigns, the golden light cast from the chandelier turned his hair molten, shimmering, and Yuuri wanted to run his fingers through it. He settled for playing with the tassels on the edge of his placemat, and drunkenly reminded himself to stop staring so much.

Then they stood, and Stéphane went to fetch their coats. Yuuri wished he could skip the drive home and fast forward to them being back in the apartment. Then he froze, and turned to Victor.

“How will we get home?”

Victor shot him a confused look. “What do you mean?”

“The wine. You can’t drive.”

Victor smiled and made a noise of understanding. He brushed his fingers over the back of Yuuri’s hand and leaned close. “I stopped drinking a long time ago, my love. I promise you that I’m fine.”

Yuuri stared at the blue eyes that were so, so close. He let his gaze fall down to Victors lips, soft looking and warm from memory.

_You can tell how in love they are._

Yuuri licked his lips, his eyes finding Victors again, “I—“

“Well,” Stéphane’s voice was loud behind them, making Yuuri jump and Victor lean away. “Here’s your coats. Thank you for joining me tonight, Victor. And it was wonderful to meet you, Yuuri. Let me know if you’re ever in Maine again.”

They got into their coats and Yuuri tried to shake hands as confidently as he did in the beginning. He felt his anxiety well up as they got back into the car, the heat turned up high and blasting as Yuuri fumbled with his seatbelt.

“I’m sorry,” he said eventually. The highway was dark with little traffic as Victor drove them the hour back to Portland. “I didn’t mean to have so much wine, and when we were leaving, I didn’t realize he was there and—“

“It’s fine, Yuuri,” Victor said. He glanced at Yuuri and then held out his hand. “I promise. You were lovely tonight. Almost too lovely.”

Yuuri placed his hand in Victors and licked his lips nervously. “What did you mean,” he started, emboldened by the wine, “when you said _‘you can tell how much they love each other’_?” Victor didn’t reply, and Yuuri felt disappointment seep through him as the silence stretched. He felt more and more sober as the minutes ticked by and the Senator didn’t speak. Yuuri ran his thumb over the back of Victors hand, the same gesture that Victor used on him so many times. “Because, I love you. Or I think I do. I haven’t been in love before. I just know that you’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met, and you’re the first person I’ve ever wanted to hold on to, and you’re beautiful and smart and I love waking up next to you. And I love my family and Phichit, but with you it’s the same and also different, and—“

He cut himself off, knowing the words weren’t coming out the way he wanted them to. He feels foolish despite himself, like he’s ruined the evening even further by confessing.

“I haven’t been in love before either,” Victor said. His hand squeezing Yuuri’s. “But I think I’m in love with you too. Even if you make me say it in my dirty SUV instead of over a romantic, candlelit dinner.”

Yuuri laughed, his anxiety slipping away. He realized how sweaty their palms had gotten, and  Yuuri extracted his hand from Victors and used his coat to dry them before intertwining their fingers again and pressing a kiss to the back of Victors hand. “I don’t mind. I think it’s romantic either way.”

 _Love, love, love,_ his heart pounded against his ribcage as he studied Victors profile in the dark.

 

\-----♡-----

 

Yuuri woke early the next morning with the hint of a hangover and a million thoughts tumbling in his head. He left a note for Victor and pressed a soft kiss to the Senator’s forehead before he tied his running shoes and set off down the street.

The sun’s rays hadn’t yet reached over the horizon, and Yuuri navigated through the city by streetlights as he jogged, his breath fogging in front of him and his sneakers slapping rhythmically against the sidewalk.

There, running with his music and the cold wind swept in by the ocean brushing his face and hands, Yuuri could think more clearly than ever. He thought about the confessions the previous night, how the idea of Victor loving him — being in love with him — made his heart stutter dangerously in his chest.

He let himself daydream a future where they were living together, making meals and walking Makkachin and falling into bed every night. He tried to imagine a world that would let him get away with stealing one of the country's most eligible bachelors, previously too focused on work and politics to find a love interest. He’d long looked up to Victor as a role-model before he considered him as a desirable, and reachable, figure.

Of course he’d always harbored a crush on the man, in one form or another. From innocent admiration when Victor was seventeen and Yuuri eight, to the more mature thoughts he had at sixteen, and ten years after that. He had always thought the Senator was attractive while growing up, and he had only grown more handsome, aging like a fine wine. And to find that Victor, as a normal human being, was brighter and more real and amazing and complex than Yuuri ever predicted… Well, to Yuuri, he was so incredibly easy to love. 

And for Yuuri to think that that man, the same one he’d idolized, maybe loved him back?

Yuuri wiped his eyes under his glasses, and told himself it was the wind making them water.

He barely paid attention as the city and town faded away and he came to the edge of a park, the view of the ocean sprawling out before him as the sun rose over the edge of the water. Yuuri checked his pulse and absently stretched as he looked out over the bay, only one or two boats bobbing along the waves.

He turned around and set his GPS to lead him back to the apartment building. The city was more visible running back that it was before, shops and townhouses illuminated in bright pinks and oranges as they flipped their signs and turned on the LEDs in the windows.

Yuuri nearly tripped as he passed one shop in particular. A stray thought stuck in his head as he stopped and stared.

It was impulsive. Very impulsive. And Yuuri instantly thought of several reasons not to, but as he pushed open the door and was greeted by a confused employee, the prevailing thought in his head was that he _wanted_ to.

He barely blinked at the cost as he handed over his debit card. His job paid well, and besides the Switch and the few games that he’d indulged on after his first paycheck, the rest was all sat in his bank account.

He’d save them, he decided as he watched the employee place two golden rings in the small box. He’d save them for the perfect time, even if it was years from that moment. He thanked her and put the box into his pocket before he continued home.

He tentatively stepped into the apartment, not sure if Victor was awake yet or not, but as he toed off his shoes he heard voices in the kitchen.

Yuuri rounded the corner and spotted Victor in his underwear with a mug in hand, staring down at his phone, from which a familiar voice was yelling, nearly making the speakers crackle.

“ _—You going to tell me that I’m wrong? Am I wrong, Victor?_ ”

Victor looked up and smiled at Yuuri. “Good morning! Sorry, Yurio, Yuuri just got back from his run.”

“ _God, and he’s literally staying with you too? Gross_.”

“Not gross. We’re both beautiful sleepers,” Victor picked up the phone as gagging noises came through and he gestured towards his mug in question. Yuuri shook his head. “Is there anything else you needed, Yurio?”

“ _Listen to me you dumb, idiot, old man. This is probably the stupidest thing you’ve ever done and when it co—_ “ Yurio’s rant was cut off as Victor took the phone off speaker and held it to his ear. Yuuri steals the opportunity to slip from the kitchen and into the bedroom, where he buried the box into the bottom of his luggage, tucked inside a pair of socks and wrapped in underwear.

“Sorry about that. He’s mad that we’re gone and Chris is in charge,” Victor said, appearing out of nowhere and making Yuuri jump and turn around. Victor was stood in the doorway looking at Yuuri with a raised eyebrow, and Yuuri couldn’t help but admire the view. “What are you doing?”

“Looking for clothes. I thought I’d shower, and then do some work.”

It’s more of a half-truth than a lie. Yuuri had been considering showering and did want to do some work, but he supposed he’d have to actually follow through with those plans now that he’d told Victor.

Victor didn’t seem to think anything is wrong, and instead smiles, sweet and wicked. It made Yuuri’s stomach flip. “Mind if I join you?”

The suggestion warmed Yuuri’s body as he flushed. The image of Victor, naked with droplets of water running over his body flashed through his mind. “Y-yeah. Yes. I’d really like that.”

“Well, come on then.”

Yuuri eagerly followed.

 

\-----♡-----

 

The next night found them in Victor’s kitchen, dinner made by the both of them sat portioned out and steaming on plates on the counter while Yuuri eyed the muscles in Victor’s arms shift as he turned the wine-key.

“Technically,” Victor said with a grunt, the cork finally popping free from the bottle. He set the wine key down on the counter with a flourish and a smile. “It’s a dessert wine. But it’s my favorite, so we’ll have it a little early with dinner.”

He grabbed the wine glasses while Yuuri picked up their plates and carried them into the living room. The lights were off save for one lamp and the light that came from the electric fireplace, that Victor had eagerly lit after he’d inquired about it.

They used the coffee table as a table as they sat on the floor and ate. It felt bittersweet to Yuuri — It was their last night in Maine, and as much as Yuuri missed his normal work routine and D.C and Phichit, Yuuri also loved the time he’d spent with Victor where it was just the two of them. Away from stress and obligations and keeping Victor’s public image.

He thought of the box hidden in his bag and was glad for the low-lights that so easily hid his blush. Nevertheless he took a sip of wine and felt his eyebrows rise in surprise.

“It tastes like pears… And grape juice?”

“Mmm, it’s a blend from New York that I stumbled on.”

“It doesn’t even taste like wine,” Yuuri mused and Victor laughed in response, the sound cascaded through Yuuri like bells and chimes and left him feeling warm. Although, he supposed that could’ve been the wine too. “I like your laugh.”

“Ah,” Victor said, and almost looked _shy_. “Thank you.”

Yuuri felt transfixed as Victor caught his gaze, pupils blown in the darkness and staring at Yuuri like he was the most captivating thing in the universe. He placed down the wine glass and leaned forward, pressing his mouth to Victor’s in a chaste, sweet kiss. Yuuri could taste the wine on his lips and didn’t hesitate opening the kiss and licking into Victor mouth to chase the taste. Victor groaned again him and ran his fingers into the strands of Yuuri’s hair, nails scraping over his scalp.

Click To Skip

Slowly, he pressed Victor backwards until he was on the floor, smiling against Yuuri’s mouth as Yuuri leaned over him and ran his hands over Victor’s sides. His fingers wormed their way under the hem of Victor shirt before he slowly pushed it up, exposing the mans pale skin to the firelight. Victor helped him strip it off before he laid back down, hair fanning out around his head on the carpet.

Yuuri descended to press open mouth kisses along Victor’s chest, thumbs sweeping under his pecs and over collarbones and brushing past dusky nipples. Under him, Victor jerked and Yuuri couldn’t help but nip at his neck and run his thumbs over them again, circling once, twice. He grinned when Victor groaned and arched, his hands fisted in Yuuri’s shirt. “Sensitive?” Yuuri murmured into his skin.

“Yuuri, don’t tease me,” Victor said, drawing out Yuuri’s name.

Yuuri swung a leg over Victor’s hips, feeling Victor’s erection hard in his pants. He let out a groan as Yuuri ground down, his head turning and looking at Yuuri through his lashes. “Let me top?” Yuuri asked as soon as the thought entered his head. He wanted to see Victor come undone under him, wanted to make him want it as much as he made Yuuri want him. “Please, Victor.”

“Yes, Yuuri, fuck,” Victor’s hands tugged on his shirt and momentarily struggled to pull it up and over Yuuri’s head. He flung it to the side once he got it off, Yuuri’s glasses tumbling with it. He stared up at Yuuri, wide-eyed, as he laughed and bent down to press a kiss below Victor’s ear. “I… I haven’t in a while though.”

“I’ll be slow,” Yuuri said. His hands already working on the button and zip on Victor’s pants. He shivered as Victor’s hands wandered over his chest, fingers dug into the meat on his shoulders and arms. “As slow as you want.”

He moved backwards to tug off Victor’s jeans, then his thong, showering kisses on pale legs as he worked back up. Victor made a noise as Yuuri skimmed his erection, lips pressed into the prominent V-lines on his torso. “Not too slow, my love, _please…_ ”

Yuuri hummed into his skin, his hands trailed down until he could grab Victor thighs and hoist them up and over his shoulders. He let his fingers dig into soft flesh as his lips skirted over Victors erection, hot and hard and obviously aching. Kisses were pressed onto the skin, each one drew another gasp or hum from above.

His lips wandered down, he licked the base, and sucked at Victors balls. He nosed at the crease between Victor’s sex and thigh, still only smelling like skin and sweat and purely Victor. Yuuri was glad that his lover had listened to his demands to shower before dinner, and he suspected Victor was too.

Hands came to rest on his head, fingers quickly tangled in his hair as Yuuri sucked a bright red hickey into Victors thigh. He bit down, relished in Victor’s shout, then licked over the mark. “Is this how I die?” Victor breathed with a laugh, a couple of fingers brushed over Yuuri’s ear.

“What do you mean?” Yuuri murmured, reluctant to separate his mouth from hot, addictive skin.

Victor arched, his legs widening slightly under Yuuri’s grasp. “Under the mouth of Yuuri Katsuki?” Victor clarified. “You’re— _oh..._ Fuck! God, Yuuri, you’re lethal.”

Yuuri couldn’t stop his grin. He didn’t give a response as he moved lower, his hold on Victors legs shifting until he was pushing them up against his chest. He gave a first lick over Victors hole, nipping at his cheek when Victor tried to kick out.

“ _Yuuri!_ ”

Protests ignored and a new mission in site, Yuuri circled his tongue. Victor clenched and opened under him in turns as Yuuri brushed tongue and teeth over the furled skin. Warm possessiveness curled in his chest, and satisfaction roared through him when Victor practically screamed, his hands fisted tight in Yuuri’s hair.

He took the chance to gaze up at Victor as he moved up, licking across his taint — Head thrown back and eyes screwed shut, breathy moans and exhales expelled from his mouth as his chest, bright red with a deep flush, heaved. Yuuri pressed a kiss to the back of Victors thigh. “Let me get lube and rinse my mouth.”

Victor nodded, his hands releasing Yuuri’s hair.

Yuuri quickly stood and rushed to the bathroom, quickly grabbing the mouthwash and fumbling for the lube on his way back. Victor was still laying on his back, his hand slowly fisting his dick as he watched Yuuri approach through hooded eyes. He leaned up, meeting Yuuri in a soft kiss.

Victor grabbed Yuuri’s wrist as he popped open the lube. “I’m ready.”

“You said you haven't done this for awhile. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I promise,” Victor said. “I’m more than relaxed and eager enough.”

Yuuri smiled and pressed a kiss to Victors cheek, still smelling like aftershave from earlier. They discarded his jeans and underwear, and Yuuri couldn’t stop a groan from slipping out when Victor jerked him with a lubed hand, thrusting into the circle of his fist. He hooked arms under Victor’s legs and lined himself up.

Their lips hovered over each others as Yuuri slowly pushed in. He let out a breathy groan at the feel of Victor around him, and blue eyes stared into his as he moved inch by inch until their hips were flush. “You’re so tight.”

“You’re so big,” Victor whispered back, then ordered, “Fuck. Oh my god, move.”

Yuuri pulled back, almost drawing all the way out and watching how Victor’s brows furrowed, his mouth open slightly, then gently thrusted back in. He repeated the motion, letting his hips move in slow motion as he rocked into Victor’s body.

Slowly, eventually, Victor turned to liquid under him, opening around him and melting under his fingertips. Nails dug into Yuuri’s shoulders as he increased the pace and adjusted the angle, searching for Victor’s prostate. He gripped Victor’s waist, and gasped when Victor threw his head to the side, a loud moan escaping him. “Yeah? There?”

“Yes, Yuuri. Harder. Fuck me.”

Yuuri had to suppress a laugh at how bossy Victor was as a bottom. His gentle thrusts earned an edge, skin slapping as Victor hissed a loud _Yes_ , and writhed in Yuuri’s arms.

Their mouths connected as Yuuri pounded into him, moans and praises and demands whispered between them. He groaned when Victor clenched around him, and the Senator jerked. “I’m close. I’m— Fuck, _fuck_! Yuuri, make me come, baby.”

He reached between them, let one of Victor’s legs from from his arms to wrap around his waist while Yuuri jerked him off. It only took a few minutes and then he was watching as Victor arched and spilled hot over his fingers.

So distracted by Victor’s orgasm that Yuuri was unprepared for his own. He gasped as Victor clenched around him, still coming in spurts over his hand and around Yuuri’s cock. He gave one, two aborted thrusts and then he was tumbling over that same cliff, spilling deep inside the Senator.

“I’m sorry,” he groaned into Victor’s collarbone once they were both down and panting to catch their breath.

“No, I liked it.”

Yuuri huffed a relieved laugh. “Fuck.”

“Fuck,” Victor agreed, and carded a hand through Yuuri’s sweaty hair, pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s temple. The action made his chest flutter, and his heart ache in his chest at how loved he felt in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> victor why are you such a bossy bottom
> 
> Chapter song is [What A Heavenly Way To Die by Troye Sivan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ncoOwXNVpDc)
> 
> BTW the dessert wine Victor and Yuuri drink in the last scene is 100% real and is literally alcoholic grape juice. I drank three whole bottles on my own over the course of my last vacation in NY. My partner's family only judged me slightly but it was #worth
> 
> Chapter 11 will be posted 4/1 Monday evening! Comments are forever appreciated!! ♡ you all!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to take moment to state that their ages in this fic are 26 and 35, the seventeen and thirteen line in the previous chapter was written either because I did a dumb, or was from before i had set their ages in stone. 
> 
> Half of this chapter was written in a nervous frenzy while I was sat in my hospital room pre-heart surgery, and despite everything I think this is one of the chapters I'm most proud of. 
> 
> Enjoy y'all!! :*

**Chapter 11**

The return to D.C. was jarring and underrated in different senses that Yuuri wasn’t quite sure how to fit together.

The morning after his return he made a batch of peace-offering pancakes for Phichit, who gave him a smile once he wandered into into the kitchen. He didn’t really ask Yuuri about the trip to Maine besides if he enjoyed it, which Yuuri was grateful for because it meant he didn’t need to lie to his friend.

Part of him still wanted to tell Phichit about Victor, about how happy he was, how he bought _rings_. He knew that even if Phichit was a gossip he wouldn’t betray Yuuri like that, but it felt unfair to tell him before discussing it with Victor.

Returning to the office was odd too. He seemed to have gained the penchant for having looks thrown his way—at least more openly than before—by everyone, including Yurio, Mila, and Otabek. Part of him wondered if he had been mistaken in letting Victor take him to Maine, but every time he thought of it he couldn’t bring himself to regret it.

The weather also took a turn, as Thanksgiving came and went, the temperature dropped, inviting the city to be buffeted by harsh winds and frost covered windows.

“What happened to global warming?” Phichit mockingly said at the same time as the Fox News anchor on their TV, receiving a laugh in response.

The return from Thanksgiving break also meant the Congressional sessions were back and Victor was busier than ever, cutting their already limited time together short. Yuuri stopped keeping track of the evenings when he stayed late, waiting for the Senator to come out of his office, before he realized it was a lost cause and decided to go home after sending Victor a loving text.

Sometimes he got a response.

Work in general started to make him feel like he was stuck in a whirlpool of anxiety, where all he could do was keep his head above the water and do his best. More and more he thought of just walking into Victor’s office, or going to his home, and demanding that they both take a break, but the guilt he felt about placing more theoretical problems on the Senator’s shoulders stopped him.

He was clicking back and forth between emails, absently wondering the best way to word his response to an email from a completely separate chain when Yurio cursed, his voice a starling break to the silence.

A questioning hum swept through the office.

“They’re going to go for a government shutdown,” Yurio said, disbelieving.

Mila’s head popped out from her office, right as the door to Chris’s opened. There was silence as Yurio read aloud.

“Apparently if the Fordhiem bill isn’t reintroduced then the Republicans are going to block funding, and— Fuck! This is so dumb!”

“Isn’t there a way to compromise?” Yuuri wondered out loud.

“I wouldn’t doubt Feltsman is behind it,” Chris answered, phone already in his hand. “And if he is then Senator Nikiforov will be trying to find a compromise.”

“What about the polls? Wasn’t the number something like 77% of Americans disapprove of the Fordhiem bill. Can’t we use that against them, call them out for using the shutdown in their own self-interest?”

“Not yet,” Mila said, eyes trained on the wall. Her nails tapped out a rhythm on the wood of the door-jamb. “They’re only threatening the shutdown as of right now. There’s not enough in-fighting in congress for that to work.”

“So, what?” Yurio sounded near violent. “We just sit around and wait to be furloughed? Bullshit.”

Chris leveled a glare at the teen. “No. We keep working, and remember that Senator Nikiforov will have no say in who is non-essential staff.”

It took a few minutes, but eventually Yuuri settled back into his work. And when Senator Nikiforov returned to the office he looked more tired than he did on the C-SPAN stream Yuuri had pulled up on his monitor. He waited a moment before he grabbed a container and entered the Senator’s office. “Sir?”

Senator Nikiforov waved him in but continued to type. Yuuri closed the door behind him, waited and watched until Victor’s hands stilled, hovering over the keyboard. Yuuri tentatively walked forward. “I brought you dinner from the commissary. You should eat.”

He placed it on the Senator’s desk, and was rewarded with a tired smile. The lines under Victor’s eyes seemed even more pronounced and Yuuri ached for him. But he knew this was Victor’s life and that he loved his job and all Yuuri could do was support him as much as he could bear.

“Thank you, Yuuri,” Victor said, and then his fingered flew over the keyboard again. “Can you tell Chris I need him to come in here?”

Yuuri nodded and retreated.

 

\-----♡-----

 

It was like a trainwreck that you couldn’t look away from, as threats of shutdown only increased over the course of two days.

Tension bled through the office and the weather got worse, and Yuuri had only managed to sneak one kiss from Victor since the shutdown was discovered.

The freezing wind whipped against Yuuri’s body like daggers as he approached the metro.

Victor had offered to drive him home if he wanted to stay late with him, but Yuuri hadn’t wanted to risk distracting Victor, and so he had insisted that it was no big deal to take the train.

He hadn’t realized how much the temperature had continued to drop. Yuuri wondered if it would be too much to ask for snow. Because he hadn’t seen snow in years, and if it was going to be nose-numbingly cold, there should at least be pretty snow to enjoy amidst the chaos and stress.

The station entrance came into view and he moved faster, eager to get out of the cold.

Then someone stepped into his path and he skidded to a halt. He most likely would've slipped and fell if the person hadn’t placed a firm grasp on his arm and kept him upright. “I’m sorry,” he gasped instinctively, and then gasped again when he saw the face of the stranger.

Not a stranger at all, Yuuri realized as he stared into the face of Yakov Feltsman.

“You should be more careful, Yuuri Katsuki.” The congressman's voice was colder than the weather, the steadying grip on his arm turned harsher than the wind. “Why don’t I give you a ride home?”

“No,” Yuuri tried not to flinch at the expression on Feltsman face. “Sorry. I was on my way to take the train.”

“But they’re so crowded,” Feltsman said. “It’ll be much easier if you let me drive you.”

The grip on Yuuri’s arm increased slightly and Yuuri could only swallow and nod. The congressman’s hold loosened and gestured towards the black SUV parked on the side of the street. He opened the back door, barely shoving Yuuri in.

Yuuri scrambled inside, the door slammed behind him, but it didn’t startle him as much as seeing the driver.

“Georgi?” He said, bewildered.

Georgi didn’t respond, despite the undecipherable glance that he shot backwards at Yuuri, and a second later the congressman opened the door on the other side and got in. “Start driving, Gosha.”

It was deathly silent in the car as Yuuri kept his gaze dutifully on the road in front of them. After a series of turns Yuuri realized that they were definitely not going in the direction of his apartment.

As warning bells signalled in his head, Yuuri wondered if he should contact Victor or Phichit. Although what would he even say? ‘ _SOS Congressman Feltsman kidnapped me’_? And how would he even get his phone out and send a message without catching either of their attention?

_Oh god_ , he thought. _This kind of shady stuff is exactly why Mari said I shouldn’t move to D.C._

He took a few breaths before he opened his mouth. “Um, my roommate is expecting me home.”

“You’re not being abducted Katsuki,” Feltsman’s voice was rough and loud inside the vehicle. “You’re free to leave whenever you want, but it’s probably in your best interests if you listen to what I have to say.”

“Okay.”

“Okay, _sir_.” the congressman growled. “This is how you got your position? By being informal and disrespectful? There’s nothing charming about it.”

“I’m sorry… sir.” Yuuri’s hands twisted into fists inside his jacket.

“I’m putting an end to your games, Katsuki. No more manipulating Senator Nikiforov. I don’t know who you’re working for, and I don’t know how you’ve gotten him wrapped around your finger, but it stops now.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, congressman,” Yuuri felt lost, unsure if Feltsman was really insinuating that Yuuri was working to sabotage Victor, was manipulating him. “I don’t… I just do as I’m told. I do my job, and that’s it.”

“Do you honestly expect me to believe that? Ever since he hired you he’s been acting out of turn. Ruining the Fordheim bill, which he said he wouldn’t fight against. Being the fighting force against the shutdown.” Even if the dark car Yuuri could see the expression of the congressman’s face clouding over with anger. “You’ll tell me that you aren’t manipulating him, when I have people telling me that you’re hardly apart? That he brings you to meetings, that he brought you with him to _Maine_?”

“I— We…” Yuuri shot a glance at Georgi and let his sentence trail off. The driver had never said much to Yuuri, but Victor always seemed to trust him, seemed friendly with him.

_You have a lot of Russians working in your office._

The words came back to him, what he said to Victor on his first day. He stared at the back of Georgi’s seat, speechless, as he slowly connected the dots. If Victor acquired his staff at the help of Feltsman, it would explain how Feltsman knew so much about Victor’s plans. The situation and all the major events surrounding Victor and Feltsman clicked into place and Yuuri suddenly felt unsure about everything as the congressman spoke.

“I’ve had my people look into you, Katsuki, and you know what they found?” Yuuri let the silence hang, not bothering to respond to the obvious rhetorical question. “They found a kid who can’t keep a job. A kid who’s deep in college debt. You could barely afford your rent before you started working as Senator Nikiforov’s PA. You alone have no special interest in screwing up his career.”

“I’m not messing with his career,” Yuuri felt flustered, like he was too hot under his coat. He could feel his face heating up with the urge to cry. God, he hated confrontation. “Victor was always against the Fordheim bill, but he didn’t want to cross you.”

“And he did anyway, because you convinced him to.” The congressman spoke like it was fact.

“No!” Yuuri blurted, “I didn’t! We share the same views on it, but honestly Victor and I barely talk about work and politics!”

There were many things that Yuuri regretted. Even less things than Yuuri didn’t regret. And an even smaller amount of instances where, in a split second, Yuuri felt regret and guilt so intensely that his stomach turned and tears welled in his eyes. He gasped out loud in the car, his hands few to cover his mouth, as if to stop anymore traitorous words from slipping out against his will.

“What do you mean?” Feltsman asked, voice dangerously low. Yuuri shook his head. He had already said too much. Too much.

_Too much._

“What do you talk about then?” Feltsman barked.

Yuuri felt like he was falling, tumbling down. The congressman had tied the noose and Yuuri had foolishly put it around his own neck. “Everything else,” Yuuri tried to back-peddle. “We’re just _friends_.”

The silence was stifling. Accusatory. If Yurio knew about Victor’s sexuality then Feltsman had to know as well. Yuuri watched the congressman, pleading desperate pleas to every deity he could think of.

“Friends,” Feltsman spat the word like it was dirt in his mouth. “Or lovers?”

Yuuri tried not to react, but Feltsman expression shifted. His stare so intense Yuuri felt like he might as well be looking down the barrel of a gun. He swallowed.

“I see,” he said eventually, and it didn’t feel like a relief. “Here’s what I’ll offer, Katsuki. Tomorrow, you’ll quit your position as Senator Nikiforov’s PA, and in a gesture of good faith, we’ll back off from the shutdown. Now, you’ll also stop seeing Senator Nikiforov outside of work effective-immediately. No communication. And if I’ve seen evidence of this after, let’s say three weeks, I’ll get you a replacement job offer. You can stop here, Georgi.” The car came to a gradual stop and Yuuri vaguely recognized their surroundings being a block from his apartment. The congressman put a large hand on Yuuri’s shoulder and leaned in. The action like a twisted parody of Victor’s touch, and Yuuri belatedly remembered that Congressman Feltsman had practically raised Victor. “I’ve worked too hard to build Senator Nikiforov’s career, and I will not let some distraction ruin it for him. If I find you’ve continued your… relationship, I’ll make sure you never work in D.C again.”

Yuuri could only nod and blindly reach for the handle. He fumbled for a moment before he wrenched the door open and got out.

“I’m sure you’ll make the right choice, Mr Katsuki,” Feltsman said before he reached across the back seat and slammed the door. Yuuri backed away and watched as the SUV drove off, leaving him in the ice cold wind and dark, feeling as lost and as hopeless as the wet, tiny flakes of ice that hit the ground, instantly vanishing into the pavement.

 

\-----♡-----

 

Yuuri’s finger hovered over the call button until the screen went dim, and then black.

He’d been at it for forty minutes. The contact _‘Victor’_ still unchanged from when he’d changed it from it’s original ‘ _Sen. Nikiforov’_ two hours after their first kiss. He had no clue what to say, or how to say it without stressing Victor out more than he deserved.

He also couldn’t reasonably tell Victor the truth: That Georgi was a sort of double-agent, as were likely the rest of his staff, and Yuuri was being blackmailed by Congressman Feltsman.

One, like Victor would ever believe him.

And two, even if Victor did, miraculously, believe him, there’s no way it would end up in Yuuri’s favor. Because Feltsman would find out and somehow ruin his life in some other manner.

Feltsman was definitely more powerful and smarter than Yuuri, and there was no way that even the power of his love for Victor could overcome D.C. politics.

His only other option was to quit. To leave his job behind for good.

Except, he’d never quit any job before in his life. He’d always given proper two week notice, or been fired without severance pay. He knew he couldn’t even properly explain _why_ he was quitting. He knew that would upset the Senator more than anything, and _that_ broke Yuuri’s heart more than anything.

Thinking about it sent another ache through him, and he realized with a soft _oh_ , just why it hurt so much.

His eyes screwed shut and he breathlessly fought tears as Feltsmans word washed over him again.

_Because I’m breaking up with him too._

“Fuck!” He said out-loud, his hand slamming down onto the comforter next to his phone.

He was unsurprised when a minute later Phichit knocked softly and peeked inside. “Hey, you good?”

Yuuri shook his head and his roommate entered, slipping to sit on the end of Yuuri’s bed and shoot him concerned looks.

“I don’t know what to do,” Yuuri finally said.

“Well,” Phichit said slowly, “I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s wrong.”

Wise words from his wise friend. Yuuri supposed he should have opened up to Phichit earlier, before his relationship was about to fall apart in his hands and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He took a breath, and then explained it all in halts and stops, answering Phichit’s occasional questions when he asked them.

“That’s a lot to unpack,” Phichit murmured finally, picking at a loose thread on the bedspread. “If you trust him as much as you say, can’t you just call and tell Senator Nikiforov?”

“I do trust him,” Yuuri said, “But Victor’s been so stressed, I can’t put another problem on his plate, and if I continue to act like nothing happened then Feltsman will continue to push the shutdown. If I leave then it all goes away. It’s almost Christmas, Phichit. Imagine all the employees that will be furloughed right before the holidays.”

“God, Feltsman is a bastard.”

“Understatement of the year.”

“So you’re really going to quit?”

Yuuri nodded. He’d have to write a letter, and go in early—before the Senator got to the office —to drop it off. He’d figure out the rest after that. He told Phichit as much.

“Do you want to use my laptop and printer? I’ll even help you write it.”

He should’ve trusted Phichit much sooner, he thought.

 

\-----♡-----

 

The Russell Senate building loomed overhead, just as intimidating as when Yuuri first approached all those months ago. He slipped in, flashing his staff badge to get through security, and made for the elevators. He pulled the folded letter out of his bag, staring at it as he ascended and his gut twisted in knots.

Now that he was there, he had doubts. Was resigning the only way? Was it possible for Victor to convince Feltsman?

_No,_ Yuuri shook his head. _Not when Feltsman is still so personally offended about Fordhiem. Not when he’s promised to use me against Victor._

The halls were still dark when he emerged, the automatic lights flickered on as he walked down the hallway, feeling like an inmate going towards his execution. He pushed open the office door, and silently crossed the bullpen to Victor’s.

_Just put the letter down and leave,_ Yuuri repeated it in his head. His hand seemed stuck on the handle, and his heart pounded in his chest. He had no doubt that the letter was getting wrinkled and marked with sweat in his grip.

He turned the handle and slipped in.

The office was dark and silent and eerie without the Senator’s presence to fill it. Yuuri tried not to look at the leather sofa and wide, curtain covered window that still brought a blush to his face.

He set the letter down on the desk, the white paper stark against the dark, polished wood. He had the contents of the letter memorized, after re-writing for hours and staring at the words on paper for the entire night.

Jaw clenched and eyes tired from exhaustion, Yuuri turned to leave, quietly closing the door behind him.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

He jumped and turned, his hand smacking on the edge of his desk—his old desk, he reminded himself—to see Yurio, staring at him with piercing green eyes.

“Nothing,” Yuuri’s voice was probably an octave too high to be believable. “I had to drop something off for Victor, and now I have to go to the bathroom, so I’ll be right back.”

“You’re shit at lying.”

Even with his arms crossed and his expression so angry, Yurio still looked like a kid. Yuuri’s heart ached for a different reason as he thought of leaving. He’d miss more than just Victor, or his job.

“It’s fine, Yurio,” he said, patting the teen on the shoulder. “And hopefully you won’t have to worry about the shutdown for much longer.”

Yurio’s expression crossed over several emotions before he settled on confused, mixed with enraged. “What the fuck does that mean?”

“Like I said, don’t worry about it.”

He rushed out before Yurio could pester him further, and get him to stall until Victor came into the office. He stayed as casual as he could as he left the building, even as dread and finality lurked in his mind like a stormcloud.

He pulled up the Lyft app and hid behind a pillar until his driver arrived, even giving a cursory glance about before he darted for the car and got in quickly.

“The airport? Going somewhere fun?” The driver asked once he was in and buckled and they were blended into traffic.

“No,” Yuuri stated. “Just going home.”

 

\-----♡-----

 

Yuuri leaned his head against the closed window. The early morning sun outside was too bright for his tired eyes, and the cabin lighting was on the right side of just-dim-enough for him to tolerate.

He could count the amount of times he’d flown on one hand. He could count the amount of times he cried in public on more than two.

Yuuri hid his sniffling and tried to stay as discreet as possible as he wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie, ignoring concerned looks from other passengers and staff.

_It’s a special occassion of sorts_ , he thought as he accepted the Rum and Coke he ordered from the hostess and chugged it in three seconds. After all, it’s not everyday that someone quits the best job they’ve ever had, breaks up with the first love of their life, and flies home to see their family for the first time in five years.

Desperate to avoid reactions, Yuuri had put his phone on airplane mode before he even made it to the airport, and so he had no clue what kind of response he had waiting for him. He tried desperately not to image the face Victor had made when he realized what happened, or how he’d react to the shutdown being stopped.

But as sleep tugged on his consciousness, Yuuri couldn’t help but think of a heart shaped smile, and stark letters on crisp paper.

 

_Senator Nikiforov,_

_Please let this letter serve as notice of my immediate resignation from my position as Personal Assistant on your staff._

_Over the past several months, I have learned so much, from you and the opportunities you afforded to me, as well as from your staff. I have come to have experiences I never could have dreamed of, and every day has brought wonderful new challenges to my pre-existing worldview._ _I credit each and every one of these to you. You are a brilliant man, and I find myself in awe of you always, as much even now as when we first met, and even before then._

_Your leadership and brilliance has welcomed much more than respect and professional admiration from me and I fear that in me continuing my position, I would be endangering the integrity of your staff and role as Senator._ _I have too much respect for the honor and esteem of your office to not think it proper that I offer my resignation now, as the instability of my position, both personally and professionally, has made itself known._

_Trust me when I say that I offer my resignation as a means to protect us both. We should no longer be linked in matters of work or private company, for the sake of your office and career. You have so much more to give to this great nation; please do not throw it away on my behalf. I'm not worth that much._

_Due to unforeseen circumstances, I’m afraid that I will not be able to carry out my last day of full employment._

_I will never forget our time spent together._

_Always yours,_

_Yuuri Katuski_

 

\-----♡-----

 

Yuuri jerked awake at the loud grinding of the landing gear being released. He yawned and popped his ears and lifted the window shade to peek outside, watching as they descended over Phoenix. Yuuri pulled out his itinerary, checking the layover time as they landed.

He patiently waited to leave and when he reached the gate, wandered over to the board listing the departures. He turned off his airplane mode so he could send an updated arrival time to Mari.

He might have expected a few texts from his sister or Phichit, but he didn’t expect the mass flux of message notifications, missed calls, and voicemails. He turned on Do Not Disturb with a sigh just as a Washington Herald news alert banner dropped from the top of his screen, his eyes drawn to the headline by instinct.

##  **Sen. Nikiforov in Confirmed Gay Relationship with Staffer**

Yuuri’s heart seemed to stop in his chest, then sped up, pounding hard against his ribs, blood thrumming in his ears.

_How?_   He wondered as he stared in horror, which slowly morphed into a sickening mixture of stomach churning guilt and regret and anxiety as he realized, _It was all for nothing._ The feeling welled up inside him, and not even the intense feeling of embarrassment could stop it from spilling out of him, tears racing down his face.

People passed around him, sending him looks and glances as he continued to stare at his phone, even after the banner fell away and the screen went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bird, it's a plane, it's the **blackmail** tag!
> 
> Chapter Song is [Lost On You by LP](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=boeuk8N_Gsw)!
> 
> Next chapter will be posted 4/4 Thursday evening! Please yell at me in the comments ♡♡


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your outrage and tears and comments for last chapter ♡♡♡ Enjoy!

**Chapter 12**

 

Yuuri was exceptional, if anything, at avoidance.

When he was six he had his first ballet recital, small and informal, just a little group of practical babies going through the positions and walking across the floor on tip-toe while trying their best to gracefully move their arms up and down.

And when Yuuri begged his mother to not make him do it and she refused and told him he ‘ _had to, or else,_ ’ and, well…

He let himself get so stressed that he developed a fever overnight and missed his classes for two weeks. One because he was sick, and the other as punishment.

Yuuri already felt punished enough as he walked out of the airport with his bag slung over his shoulder. He hadn’t turned off his Do Not Disturb, but had his message thread with Mari opened. Her last text was grey and ominous at the bottom.

 

_Mari:_

_I'll pick you up_

 

Then he heard a sputtering engine, a noise he forgotten about but instinctively recognized as his dad’s truck. The breaks on the rusted, green Ford screeched as it stopped in front of him, and Yuuri winced before reaching for the handle. Through the window, Mari looked unimpressed and unchanged, except for the new piercings lining the cartilage of her ears.

“Sup,” she said, loudly, in order to be heard over the creaking door as it opened and slammed shut.

“Hi. Why are you driving dad’s truck?”

“Nice to see you too. Dad can’t drive because of his surgery, so I took this and gave the Mazda to mom.”

Yuuri hummed in response and leaned his head back against the ripped headrest. Mari said nothing as she navigated out of the airport and onto the highway.

“Have mom and dad seen the news?” He finally asked.

“Dad won’t see it unless it’s in the actual paper. If mom knows then she hasn’t said anything.” A small comfort then, Yuuri decided. He felt wrung out, like the universe had beaten and twisted him until he has no more tears left in him. “Did you…?”

“Did I what?” He asked, too resigned to be peeved.

“Tell the news about your... relationship?”

Of all the questions Yuuri expected, he hadn’t even considered that one. He didn’t really think about how it looked outside his point of view.

“No!” He said quickly, “Of course not! I was trying to leave, so that none of this would happen. I— God. I don’t know who did it.”

“What about that Senator? Victor whatever, the one you’re dating?”

Yuuri winced. “We’re not…” he stopped, the words getting stuck in his throat. He swallowed them and continued, “If he had come out with it then his name would be on the article. Instead it just says ‘unnamed source’. It was probably Congressman Feltsman.”

“Who?”

Yuuri huffed. If he was back in D.C. he never would’ve had to explain who the congressman was. “The majority whip.”

“I don’t know what that is, but he sounds like a douchebag.”

“You think everyone in politics is a douchebag.”

Mari made a gesture with one hand towards Yuuri, who made a face in return. Then she dug a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket and fumbled for a lighter in the center console. “Do you mind?” She asked.

“Yes,” Yuuri answered and was ignored as she lit it and took a drag anyway. He cracked the window and turned his head away. “And _I’m_ the douchebag.”

“Guilty until proven innocent,” she said—his muttered “it’s the other way around” was brushed aside with a wave of her hand as she continued—“And I know you’re never going to willingly tell me _why_ you showed up, out of the blue, on the same day a _huge_ article comes out with your name in it, so.”

Yuuri resigned to pouting. He really didn’t want to talk about it, not when everything was so fresh and he still felt so confused and tired with emotional whiplash. He knew he needed to face it eventually, and at the very least needed to tell Phichit whether or not he was deciding to move.

Which, that was a tricky one, because he even though he had quit, he had also left, and he wasn’t sure how job searching would go after his name was on the front page of news sites and papers alongside Victors.

Just being reminded of the fact made his stomach turn.

He forced himself to not think about it as Mari drove through neighborhoods. “There’s a lot of golf courses,” he said eventually.

“Yeah. There’s an activist group that’s trying to get some of them shut down and turned back into parks. It’s pretty cool.”

Yuuri silently agreed. He turned his phone over and over in his hand, needing something to fidget with but he wasn’t prepared to face whatever awaited him. The movement drew Mari’s eye.

“What happened to your hand?”

Yuuri looked down, finally noticing the bruise. It confused him for a second before he remembered, “Oh, I accidentally smacked it on my old desk.”

Mari was silent for a moment. “So you really just quit then?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri replied as they turned down the road that led to the hotel. He tensed and slipped his phone into his pocket.

Mari parked in the back, then, once they were both unbuckled, slanted him a look. “Quitting doesn’t sound like the Yuuri I know.”

She was out of the truck before Yuuri could fumble for a reply, the slammed door rattling the whole frame of the truck. Yuuri exited quickly, inhaling the familiar scent of the dryers blowing outside, as well as the faint smell of the kitchen as he did so. Grabbing his bag he followed Mari inside and headed for the family quarters, a bit relieved and sad that so little had changed.

A gasp, and then, “Yuuri!” He turned to see his mother smiling brightly at him, her hands clasped in front of her. “So tall! Taller than when I last saw you! So skinny though, you need to eat more! Does Minako not feed you?”

“Mom, I rarely see Minako.”

“She told us all about the boyfriend you brought into her restaurant, and showed us pictures too! He’s so handsome, almost as handsome as my boy.”

At the mention of Victor, Yuuri felt his expression drop. His hand tightened on his bag and he shifted, very aware of both his mothers and sisters eyes on him. “Ah, actually, we broke up.”

“Oh, is that why you came home?” His mother asked after a long pause, and didn’t wait for a response before continuing, “He’s not good enough for you anyway then. Make yourself at home, your old room is cleaned and ready for you. I’ll call you for dinner.”

He watched, confused and exhausted, as she turned and walked away, going back to whatever she had stopped doing to greet him.

 

\-----♡-----

 

Yuuri flexed and pointed his toes under the sand as he listened and watched the waves crash onto the beach. His hoodie was up over his head, protecting him from the wind, and offering some semblance of protection from any onlookers who spotted his lone figure on the dunes.

He knew he had no right to be angry or sad. He’d told himself from the beginning that getting personally involved with Senator Nikiforov was a stupid, insane idea… But he’d gone and done it anyway. And he couldn’t find it in himself to regret the time he got to spend with the Senator.

The past two months had been a dream, filled with the most amazing experiences Yuuri could have ever imagined, and even when it morphed into a living nightmare he couldn’t stop thinking of the warm nights spent curled in the Senators bed, or the bow in the Senator’s lip that he had the privilege of kissing.

Victor should be kissed daily. Hourly, at the least.

His heart throbbed and clenched in his chest and grabbed a fistful of sand, the grains scraping under his fingernails. He couldn’t stop the gasping sob that ripped from his throat as he hunched over and dug his forehead into his knees, eyes squeezed shut.

It felt like the grief was tearing him apart and his heart was shattering into pieces.

He squeezed his eyes tighter as unbidden tears came, soaking into his pants, and he beat his fist into the sand and brought his arm to his mouth and yelled into the baggy fabric. He hardly noticed his phone buzzing, the notifications turned on at Mari’s request.

_“So I can contact you if I need to.”_

He froze, gasping into the sleeve of his hoodie before he fumbled for his phone, needing any distraction. _Anything_. He’d take anything rather than the pain and frustration that overwhelmed him in that moment. It was almost a relief to see it was just a text from Phichit.

 

_Phitchit:_

_ Just checking in again. Mari told me you landed safe. I’m here if you need me _

 

He stared at the message and tried to find the energy to reply. Right when he went to swipe and respond, his screen lit up with a call. The number was unknown, but he recognized the Maryland area-code and slammed his finger on the decline button harder than necessary and then flung his phone as far as he could.

He watched it tumble through the air and land down on the beach with a small thump. Yuuri placed his chin on his knee and glared down at it, staying that way and focusing on his breathing as he tried his best to let go of the anger in him.

After all, he reasoned, he had no right to be angry when he’d brought everything on himself.

Once a seagull started to get curious about his phone Yuuri finally got up to retrieve it. He slid down the dune, uncaring if sand got into his clothes, and picked it up. He cleared all his notifications before he blew into the charging port and stuffed it back into his pocket.

He made his way back up to his original spot and grabbed his shoes, ready to go back and forget about everything with food and sleep.

 

\-----♡-----

 

A knock on his door woke him, bringing him back from the edge of sleep. He opened an eye, the one unobscured by his pillow, and stared at his blurry bedroom door. He watched as the shadow at the bottom remained still, then his mothers soft voice came from the other side.

“Yuuri, you can’t stay in there forever.”

He didn’t have an answer for her. Objectively, he knew he couldn’t stay in his room forever, but it was much easier to pretend he’d melded with his bed and could get away with hiding, rather than accept that he’d have to face the world someday.

“If you get tired of sneaking food in the middle of the night, you can join us for dinner. It’ll be ready in an hour.”

Then the shadow retreated, and footsteps muffled by carpet got fainter as they moved down the hallway.

Yuuri felt guilty for the most part. He’d barely exchanged any words with his parents or sister, and had kept his phone turned off and out of sight in the top drawer of his old desk, cutting him off from all outside contact. On top of that, he’d spent the past days entirely in his room, only leaving his bed to let Vicchan in or out, to sneak food, or to shower.

Although the last one ended up causing more hurt than he’d anticipated — Finding the rings still tucked into the corner of his bag as he searched for a change of clothes has resulted in another ugly breakdown, where he’d nearly thrown the velvet box out the window, but refrained simply because it hurt too much to do it.

So instead he hid them in the back of his desk drawer, and tried to forget about them. Forget about everything. But forgetting had proved more difficult than he would’ve thought.

Curled up at his side, Vicchan rose his head up and stared at Yuuri, eyes wide with puppy-love. He reminded Yuuri almost painfully of Makkachin, but he couldn’t deny how soothing it was to have the small dog sleep on his chest, or rest his small chin on Yuuri’s arm or leg. He ran a hand over Vicchan’s curls, and scratched around his ears.

“Are you hungry?” He asked. Vicchan continued to look at him, leaning into Yuuri’s hand to receive more attention. “I bet mom is making something yummy for you. Would you like some food, Vicchan?”

At the word ‘food’, he perked up, scrambling to stand, and let out an excited yip.

Too old to make the leap up or down from Yuuri’s bed, he stood on the edge and wagged his tail. Yuuri lifted him to the ground and opened the door for him, and watched as Vicchan ran through, then stopped and looked back at him.

Yuuri hesitated, but then decided. “Go get food, Vicchan. There are people more fun than me to be around.” The dog continued to look up at him with big, dark eyes, and Yuuri felt his heartstrings tug. “Food. Go.” He waved his hand down the hallway towards the kitchens, and after a beat Vicchan yipped again and sprinted away.

Yuuri closed his door and settled back on his bed.

He knew he couldn’t hide in his room forever, he knew he didn’t have the right to feel sad or angry when it was his mistakes and his choices that had caused him so much grief. And yet he couldn’t stop wallowing, couldn’t stop thinking about how it was all his fault and he deserved to suffer… and suffering he was.

But he knew that, eventually, he’d need to come out from his room and face the world, starting with his family. But even the thought of that seemed too much, and made his mind twirl with anxiety.

He had no idea what to do, or how to even begin forming a plan. He’d let any plans for his future slip through his fingers like grains of sand, let them be ripped from him by Feltsman and his own stupid decisions.

He groaned and watched through the window beside his bed as clouds drifted against a backdrop of blue. With a grunt, he knocked the latch loose with the side of his palm and pushed the pane up, letting fresh air and the ocean wind enter his room. It wasn’t as chilled or as harsh as when he had left the freeze in D.C, and he was glad for the one mercy during all the chaos.

He shifted to lay back down and wrapped the blankets around him, keeping him warm but able to enjoy the fresh air. It was some semblance as peace, staring at the sky while cocooned in blankets and listening to the seagulls. It was something he’d always enjoyed doing while growing up, so he begrudgingly let himself enjoy it then.

Yuuri didn’t even realize he’d fallen asleep until he woke up, the room dark and Vicchan snuggled against him under his duvet like a warm little furnace. He inwardly winced as he pictured his parents or Mari letting him in and settling the dog on his bed while he slept, but pushed it aside as his stomach growled.

Despite being gone for years it was still easy to navigate through the family quarters and to the kitchen in the dark. He switched on the stovetop light before he made himself a bowl of cereal, shoveling it into his mouth quickly so could return to his room.

He jumped when Mari rounded the corner, milk sloshed out of the bowl and onto his shirt and he cursed while his sister looked at him with an unreadable expression.

“Good morning, sunshine,” she said and Yuuri glared at her.

“I’m going back to bed,” he replied as he went to set the half-eaten bowl in the sink.

“Stop,” Mari’s voice was quiet but sharp. “Finish eating.”

Slowly, reluctantly, Yuuri avoided his sisters gaze while he continued to eat.

“Y’know, it’s probably not as bad as you think,” she finally said.

He winced. “I really don’t want to talk about it.”

“Yeah, I know. But you should anyway. Hiding and pretending you don’t exist wont make the problem go away.”

Yuuri stared at the floor as he chewed. He really didn’t want to listen to his sister. After all, what would she know? It wasn’t her job she was just forced to quit, her relationship hadn’t been thrusted into the national spotlight, she wasn’t the one who just abandoned everything she had only for it to blow up in her face.

“And after the gut reaction, everybody is coming out to defend you guys. Well, to defend Senator Nikiforov. There’s huge support for the country's first gay Senator, and for his boyfriend.”

“I broke up with him before I left.”

If the declaration surprised Mari, she didn’t let it show. “Why?”

Yuuri shrugged his shoulders. He’d finished eating, and despite wanting a second helping he set the bowl down in the sink anyway. “Feltsman wanted me to.”

Mari held up a hand. “But wait, wasn’t he the one you said you thought told the news about your relationship?” Yuuri nodded and she made a face and crossed her arms. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

Yuuri shrugged again. It didn’t, and that was why he avoided thinking about it for too long. “I’m tired. Night.”

He slipped past her, heading back to his room when she called his name. He paused, and turned to look at her. “If you want to get out of your room, the old banquet room is empty. I don’t know if you still dance, but no one ever goes in there, so, you’d be left alone or whatever.”

“Sure,” he said after a pause. “Thanks.”

 

\-----♡-----

 

When Yuuri woke again it was mid-morning. Vicchan was gone, and his window was still open, showing a vast expanse of light grey clouds.

He watched them for a while, until he started to feel restless, and Mari’s words from the previous night came back.

He hadn’t wanted to consider it; but he felt jittery and had slept enough to gain a considerable amount of energy.

 _Maybe dancing would help_ , he finally allowed himself to think. And with that thought he rolled out of bed and went searching through his old dresser for any sort of workout clothes.

He smiled when he found an old pair of dance tights, and an even older, more worn out pair of dance shoes stuffed in the back of his closet. He tugged them on, a bit surprised that they fit, and then put on a loose shirt.

Just as he turned to leave he stopped and remembered. _Music_ , he thought. He hesitated before he opened his desk and pulled out his phone, powering it on before he quickly made sure it was still on Do Not Disturb and everything silenced on top of that.

The hallways were empty and silent as he made his way towards the ballroom, and no one was inside when he pushed the heavy door open and squeezed through, letting it shut behind him with a soft _click_.

He grabbed a chair from the top of a stack and placed it in the middle of the floor to use as a _barre_ , and searched for music as he went through his stretches.

Once he finished he found a comfortable spot in front of the mirrors. His reflection was slightly distorted, but he could see enough to tell if his technique looked fine or not.

He hurried into first position after pressing play on the music, waited out a count, and then began.

He went through the positions, _plies_ , _tendus_ , _dégagés, rond de jambes, frappes, fondus, adagios,_ and _grand battements_ before he felt comfortable to attempt any sort of center work.

Music filled the room, soft piano notes and muscle memory guided him through the movements, and even after a half hour he could feel his legs, core, and arms burning, but his head felt clearer than it had for days.

It felt good, the burn, the focus it took to make sure his form was perfect, even the music, tinny and quiet from his phone speaker was just on the right volume for him to hear but not worry about being overheard.

Yuuri wiped his neck and forehead and pulled up music to actually dance to, an old routine Minako and he had worked on ages ago, long before he’d worked for Senator Nikiforov. He ran through it once, marking things here and there and making sure he remembered all of it before he hit replay and started.

That time, he put in his all. He let his legs work overtime to propel him up into his jumps, kept his footwork light and fast and precise, extended his legs as far and they’d go. He pointed his feet as tight as he could and spotted his turns as if he was a first dancer on stage, rather than Yuuri Katsuki in the old ballroom of his parents hotel.

He wished, as he danced, he wished that he might’ve continued ballet. Might have gone on to surpass Minako and be a dancer on stage for people like Victor to admire.

His jaw clenched as Victor passed through his thoughts again, nearly stumbling as he came out of his _pirouette en dadans_ , his foot hopping to compensate and keep him upright. He mentally shook himself.

The whole point was to forget about the Senator. Dance until it felt like a faraway dream, another reality that Yuuri could disassociate himself from and forget.

 _Forget_ , he thought, _like I’ll ever be able to forget him._

Tears came as he spun and let the piano and violin wash over him. His heart pounded in his chest and his breath caught in his throat but he continued and kept moving even as they ran down his cheeks and dripped off his jaw, flung by the force of his movements.

The music seemed to slow and come to an end too quickly, and he held his ending pose feeling like it wasn’t complete. His skin prickled and he rushed to restart the song, almost stumbling on his way back over to his phone, wiping his eyes with the meat of his palm.

He picked up the phone, fumbling to hit ‘replay’ but dropped it as soon as it was in his hand, startled by the sound of one of the ballroom doors closing. He gasped as it hit the floor with a clatter, but he was far more concerned about being discovered.

Yuuri spun, and was struck dumb at he spotted the person who had intruded on him. He stood halfway between him and the door, like he’d been walking towards him but had then been stuck still by Yuuri’s gaze.

“I’ve never seen you dance before,” he said after a moment. His voice was soft, but he was too far away for Yuuri to make out his expression without his. He felt the world tilt and shift under him nonetheless as he stepped back, his mouth open in shock. The man followed him step for step. “You’re beautiful.”

“You— How?” Yuuri said when he finally found his voice.

“Minako. She gave me the address. Figured you’d be here if you weren’t in D.C.,” he said it as if it were the simplest thing.

Yuuri’s breath stuttered in his throat and he felt the tears that he’d never quite managed to stop run down his face. He licked the wetness from the corner of his mouth and rubbed the rest away with his wrist, but he discovered, to his own horror, that he was still crying, and more tears immediately replaced the tracks he’d wiped away.

“Please don’t cry, Yuuri,” Victor stepped forward and Yuuri stumbled back, a sob hitched in his throat. “I don’t know what to do when people cry around me.”

“You can’t be here,” Yuuri said desperately. “I left so you wouldn’t have to worry, because I—”

“—You ‘ _endanger the integrity of my staff and role and Senator_ ’? Yes, I read your letter,” Victor interrupted him, taking another step forward, a tentative hand reached out. Five graceful fingers and a pale palm that still held Yuuri’s heart. “And as beautiful as it was, it wasn’t needed.”

Yuuri didn’t back away as Victor stepped closer and closer, until his hands came to rest high on Yuuri’s arms. He gave a gentle squeeze, and Yuuri realized he could see the Senator’s face clearly. Light blue eyes gazed at him with incredible fondness and worry, and Yuuri’s heart twisted and tangled under his ribs as he stared back. “I can’t,” he managed to get out, voice thick and nearly incomprehensible to his own ears.

“Well, we need to find a compromise somehow,” Victor answered, one of his hands came up to wipe away Yuuri’s tears and threaded his fingers through his hair. “Because I don’t accept your resignation.”

Yuuri wanted to jerk away, but Victor’s touch felt too gentle, like a balm for his raging thoughts and restless anxiety, and entirely too loving for him to deserve. “You have to.”

“Why? Talk to me, Yuuri. What happened?”

Yuuri shouldn’t. But Victor was _there_ and he was staring at him like he was the most wonderful thing in earth and Yuuri could feel himself caving in under the gaze.

But could Yuuri really tell the Senator the entirety of what happened? When Feltsman has basically raised and supported Victor through his career? Even if things had been strained between them Yuuri knew his admitting the congressman’s meddling and blackmail could only go one way or the other.

Victor’s past and other personal relationships was something they’d never discussed much, he realized. He knew the basics from being a fan at an early age, but there were whole depths of Victor's life that a step back revealed he knew nothing about.

How could Yuuri claim to love him, when his love had been so selfish? He struggled to stop more tears at the thought.

Yuuri was wholly undeserving of the Senator.

He shook his head, and Victor’s grasp tightened.

“I can’t fix whatever’s wrong when you won’t tell me.”

“You don’t have to fix it, you just have to leave and forget about me.”

Victor pulled Yuuri into his arms, hugging tightly and tucking his face into Yuuri’s neck. “How can I forget someone who makes me so happy?”

Yuuri inhaled, and melted against the Senator. His arms came to wrap around the older man's slim waist, and he smelled the combination of soft cologne and deodorant and freshly laundered clothes that he associated with Victor. “I’m sorry,” Yuuri murmured as he rubbed his cheek along Victor suit jacket.

“It’s okay,” Victor said and squeezed Yuuri harder. “Are you hungry? Why don’t we get something to eat and talk?”

Yuuri nodded, but was reluctant to let go of Victor now that he had him in his arms. He stuttered his way through another breath and for the first time in days felt lighter, like the anxiety was slipping out of him.

Victor rubbed over his back and swayed them side to side, seeming just as reluctant to let go as Yuuri.

“I missed you,” Yuuri finally said, muffled slightly by Victor jacket.

“You have no idea how much I missed _you_ , my love. And I was so worried. And angry. But mostly worried.”

Yuuri hid his face in the Senator’s neck, holding him tighter, fingers curled into fabric, as he let out a stream of apologies. The Senator’s hand came up and Yuuri felt gentle fingertips at the back of his neck, holding him close.

Eventually they parted. Yuuri wiped away any excess tears on his face and tried to avoid the Senator’s gaze, even as he kept a steadying hand on Yuuri’s shoulder.

“You mentioned being hungry?” Yuuri asked and Victor nodded. “I can ask mom to make us something.”

“And then we can talk?”

Everything inside Yuuri felt so raw, and the idea of talking about everything that happened made him flinch, knowing it would only hurt worse. But Victor’s thumb stroked back and forth over the soft, worn fabric of his shirt and Yuuri peeked up at sky blue eyes.

“Yeah, then we can talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mari please marry me omg  
> Also Shoutout to everyone who was like "victor please follow him to california", y'all made me feel vindicated af
> 
> Chapter song is [Neptune by Sleeping At Last](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cxtsm4jLVjk)
> 
> Chapter 13 will be posted 4/6 Saturday afternoon!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! i am bad at dialogue and fluff, so here's a chapter dedicated to both. 
> 
> Comments were so kind for last chapter, I'm sorry for responding so late to some (a lot) of them, but thank y'all so much ♡♡♡

**Chapter 13**

 

“Your family is so nice, and I can’t believe I’ve never heard of katsudon before now! It was the best thing I’ve ever eaten,” Victor chattered away while Yuuri led him to his favorite spot on the beach, away from the beach houses and partially hidden by sand dunes. Yuuri wondered if the Senators talkativeness could be equated to nervousness but didn’t linger on it.

“I’m glad you liked it. It’s my favorite meal, but only when mom makes it.”

Victor made a thoughtful sound that turned alarmed as his foot slipped in the sand, but he recovered before Yuuri could turn around and check on him. “Do you think she’d give me her recipe?”

Yuuri thought of Victor making katsudon in his lovely kitchen in Georgetown and his traitor heart couldn’t help but skip a beat. He shrugged, feigning nonchalance. “I don’t see why not.”

Victor was silent as they continued, shoes in hand and pants rolled up to their knees. When they finally reached the spot Yuuri unceremoniously flopped down, and drew his knees up to his chin, his arms wrapped around his legs.

He watched the Senator sit down next to him out of the corner of his eye, not close enough to be touching by default, but near enough for Yuuri to automatically want to reach out for him. He tightened his arms around himself instead.

“So,” Victor started after a long silence, his voice was colder than before and Yuuri felt himself starting to regret agreeing to talk. “I guess my first question is were you the source for the article?”

“What?!” Yuuri snapped his head to look at the Senator. “No! I saw the article when I landed in Phoenix, I have no idea how it got out or who did it.”

Victor’s stare was hard, and Yuuri fought the urge to flinch away. But he knew he had nothing to do with the article, and it was up to Victor whether or not he believed him. He stared back and after a long moment, Victor let out a breath that seemed almost relieved.

“I believe you. It didn’t make any sense, you quitting then telling the press, but I couldn’t think of anyone else at first.”

“My first guess was congressman Feltsman,” Yuuri offered.

“Yakov?” Victor seemed to consider it, his head tilted in a way that was reminiscent of Makkachin or Vicchan. “Why?”

Yuuri hugged himself tighter, and shifted his gaze from Victor to the ocean. “He made me quit. I figured it way another attack on us. Or me, I guess.”

“Yuuri, what do you mean he made you quit?”

“He,” Yuuri curled in hands into his pants. “He stopped me, on the way home, the night before I left. He thought I was working for someone else to sabotage your career, and he knew we were... lovers. He said if I quit my job and stopped seeing you that he’d call off the shutdown, and if I didn’t then I’d never work in D.C. again. I didn’t know what to do.”

The Senator put his hand to his forehead, eyebrows drawn upwards in two lines that screamed _frustrated_. “You didn’t think to come to me? The other person involved in this?”

Yuuri flinched at the tone. “I was panicking, and I didn’t know what to do. And you were so stressed about the shutdown I didn’t want to bug you with this, not when I could easily fix the problem by leaving.”

Victor was silent, and Yuuri tentatively watched him as he seemed to think. “Well that explains why he was so agreeable when we negotiated them to back off the shutdown...” He trailed off, pressed a finger to his lips in thought. “It doesn’t make any sense for Yakov to do a smear like that either, not when there's so many others who... Well, Chris is working on damage control.”

Over the water darkened clouds blew northwest, away from the coast. Yuuri watched Victor watch them as he they sat in silence.

“I’m sorry everything is such a mess,” Yuuri finally said, the words spoken into the gap between his arm and knee.

“Don’t apologize, Yuuri. We can’t do anything to change the past, and you only did what you thought would help the most. All we can do now is fix it.” Victor tapped his fingers on his leg, thinking. “Do—” the Senator paused and swallowed. “You do want to stay together, right?”

“Of course I do,” he replied, voice cracking and emotion leaking into his voice. “But, it’s not like I can keep working for you and keep our relationship, and I doubt I’ll be able to find a decent job in D.C. after this.”

“I can find you a position in someone else’s office,” Victor offered, “Or I can—“

“I don’t want you to pull strings for me,” Yuuri interrupted. “That’s why relationships aren’t allowed.”

“It’s not pulling strings, I just want to help fix it, and make it right. You deserve an endless amount of opportunities, Yuuri.”

“I deserve the same opportunities as everyone else in the unemployment line,” Yuuri snapped, unable to stop himself. Victor looked shocked, though he couldn’t tell if it was from what he said or from the fact he’d raised his voice. He took and breath and lowered his voice when he continued. “You helping me is favoritisms. I don’t want to prove people right when they say I’m using you to get ahead.”

Silence was heavy between them for a long moment until Victor spoke. “Am I a good Senator?”

“Yes,” Yuuri answered without thinking, but wasn’t quite sure why Victor would ask such a question.

“Even though Yakov helped me through more than half of my career?”

Yuuri blanched, as the statement clicked. “That’s not the same,” he said. “That’s, well— You’re not—“

“It is the same, Yuuri. Do you think I shouldn’t be a Senator because I had help? Because I had someone higher up to help get me into meetings and secure funding? Did you think I managed it all on my own? I barely won my first election. Yakov supplies half of my staff.”

“But even Feltsman expected you to do what he wanted,” Yuuri argued, and then remembered with a gasp. "And Georgi was in the car when Feltsman stopped me, he probably told him that—"

"Yuuri," Victor cut him off, "I had told Yakov I found someone I was interested in, and even if I didn't name you specifically it probably wasn't hard to guess. There's no double-crossing between us, he's... like a second father to me." Victor was tense, his shoulders drawn up and blue eyes staring hard at Yuuri, and Yuuri felt the beginning of guilt for thinking that Feltsmans interference was malicious towards _both_ of them. If they really were as close as Victor said then of course he would be protective of Victor, concerned when he starts acting differently. He still thought the way Feltsman treated him was horrible, but he was closer to understanding why he had done it in the first place. Before he could reply however, Victor spoke again, “Yakov is also the whip, and it’s his job to tell Senators what to do. His helping me in my career had no quid pro quo, and me helping you wouldn’t either.”

I— I don’t,” Yuuri cut himself off when he heard people a way off on the trail behind them, their voices drifted over the dunes. “I didn’t know what I’d want to do.”

They listened as people passed them, watching the waves come in and out on the beach.

“There is a way you can still work for me,” Victor said, but didn’t elaborate, and Yuuri’s heartbeat quickened.

“Really?” He prompted and a few seconds of sustained silence, and he watched as the Senator fidgeted, his finger tapping speeding up on his leg.

“But before I tell you what it is, you should know that the last five days have been some of the worst in my life, and not because of the press, but—“ he stopped, his eyes flicked to Yuuri and away and then back to Yuuri, almost desperately. “Your letter almost broke my heart. And when I couldn’t get in contact with you, well… part of me thought I would never see you again. I couldn’t stand the thought.”

On instinct, Yuuri reached out his hand towards Victor to comfort him, but quickly thought better and went to pull it back. Victor grabbed his hand anyway, and the touch was grounding, Victor’s palm pressed warm against his own, and his fingers gripped tightly. When Yuuri looked up their hands to Victor’s face he was surprised to see him crying, but the Senator seemed unaware of it, not moving to wipe them.

“But, Chris brought up an interesting loophole in the rules, and reminded me that even though Senators couldn’t date their staffers, it doesn’t prohibit them working with spouses.”

“Spouses…?” Yuuri questioned, then snapped his mouth shut. Victor didn’t respond, and Yuuri stared dumbly as the sentence and _that_ word in particular sunk in. “Oh,” he said, and then again. “Oh. As in married?”

“Yes.”

“...Are you asking me to marry you?”

“It’s a risky move,” Victor said in lieu of a direct answer. Yuuri felt his fingers tighten fractionally around his hand. “But I don’t want to be away from you. I want you to be mine, and I want to be yours. I love you so much Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s heart squeezed tight in his chest and he felt tears burn in his eyes. Then he remembered, and he hurried to his feet with a gasp, his hand slipped out of Victor’s.

“Yuuri?” Victor asked frantically, then, as Yuuri started running back towards the hotel. “Yuuri!”

“I have to get something!” Yuuri called back, hyper-focused on getting back to his room. Behind him, he heard the Senator scrambling to catch up. “I’ll give you an answer, I just need to get something.”

He could feel Victor’s worried gaze on his back as he rushed back up the path and through the doors leading to the family quarters. He sprinted through the hallways, dodging his parents, their concerned questioning ignored in favor of getting to his room.  

“Ah, Mr Nikiforov, do you know what he’s doing?” Yuuri heard his dad’s voice as he stumbled into his room and headed for the desk drawer, pulling it open with a clatter.

“Not a clue,” Victor’s voice answered, sounding just as confused and concerned from down the hallway. Yuuri grabbed the velvet covered box, and turned, nearly smacking into Victor in the doorway. “Yuuri, what are you…?”

His words trailed off as he spotted the box in Yuuri’s hand. Silence hung over them, fragile and easily broken as Yuuri cleared his throat.

“I bought them in Maine,” he said, his heart pounding and his cheeks flushed, burning under Victor’s astonished gaze. “I didn’t plan on asking you for a while, but, well.” His hands shook slightly as he opened it, revealing two simple gold rings. “I don’t want to be anybody else's either.”

“Yuuri,” Victor’s voice was strangled and thick in his throat, but he didn’t say anything else. Yuuri peeked upwards, and met shining blue eyes.

“So,” Yuuri continued, “If you were asking me to marry you, my answer is yes.”

Everything seemed to stop as Victor’s hands came to frame Yuuri’s face and his lips found Yuuri’s, soft and moving in a way that spread warmth from his head to his toes. He leaned into the kiss, his glasses skewing and his hand becoming crushed between them, the box still held tightly between fingers.

Yuuri never realized how much kissing Victor felt like home until that moment. He sighed into the kiss and just as a throat cleared from the hallway behind the Senator. They broke apart quickly and turned to look, only to see the rest of the Katuski’s watching with various degrees of amusement on their faces.

“Ah, this is embarrassing,” Yuuri said, earning a chuckle from Victor. The Senator’s hands dropped from his face to his waist and he squeezed tightly. Something warm curled in his chest at the action, satisfied and possessive at the idea that soon everyone could know about them.

“Yuuri,” his mom chided, “I hope you weren’t planning on getting married without telling us.”

Then, Victor was stepping away from Yuuri and towards his family, and before Yuuri could protest he put on one of his charming smiles. “I’m sorry if it’s a little unconventional,” he began and Yuuri didn’t miss the exasperated look his sister shot him. “But I hope you all would be willing to give us your blessing?”

“As long as Yuuri is happy, then of course we will,” his mother chirped at the same time his dad laughed and loudly stated, “Why not? You seem like a nice young man. Good looking too.”

Yuuri forced a laugh and rushed forward, bent on getting Victor as far away from his parents as possible, but Victor simply laughed, sounding relieved. “Thank you. I promise I’ll try to make him as happy as he makes me.”

“Happy?” Mari finally spoke, “He’s been miserable because of you.”

Yuuri stepped between Mari and Victor. “That wasn’t his fault. It was my own stupid decisions that caused everything. Don’t blame Victor because I’m an idiot who didn’t communicate.”

“Yuuri…” Victor said softly, his fingers intertwined with Yuuri’s.

Mari’s eyes flitted between the two of them before she crossed her arms with a scowl. “Fine. But if you hurt my baby brother again, then I _will_ kill you.”

“Duly noted,” Victor nodded, face deadly serious.

“I watch a lot of murder documentaries,” she reiterated. “No one would ever find your body.”

“Mari,” Yuuri finally said. “Don’t you have, like, actual work to do?”

She made one final face before she turned and left, and Yuuri tolerated an affectionate hand on his cheek from his mother before his parents turned to leave as well.

Yuuri let out a breath of relief, and was quickly enveloped in Victor’s arms, his body warm against Yuuri’s back.

He held up the box, the rings still nestled inside. Victor hummed near his ear, a pleased sound that made Yuuri smile.

“I guess we need to plan a wedding,” Victor said. “We should do it here, so your family can be there, and we can wait until the dust settles to have a wedding party with our friends back in D.C.”

“Getting married will only fix half the problem though,” Yuuri said with a frown. He turned his head to look at Victor, “We still don’t know who leaked our relationship.”

Victor’s expression turned thoughtful. “I have an idea for damage control, and for figuring out who told the press. But it will have to wait until we return to Washington.”

“Are you going to let me in on this plan?” Yuuri asked and he brushed his lips over the Senator’s cheek, slightly scratchy, and smelling like aftershave.

“I could be persuaded to tell you,” Victor murmured and turned his head so their lips met.

Yuuri slowly turned in Victor’s arms so they could kiss properly. The Senator felt heavenly against him, like they were two jagged puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly. _I love you_ , Yuuri thought and felt the emotion deep in his bones, and he poured it into the kiss.

And when Victor licked into his mouth and pressed Yuuri tightly to him, it felt like Victor was saying _I love you too._

 

\-----♡-----

 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, absolutely.”

“It’s a big decision though.”

“And getting married isn’t?” Victor laughed and ran an idle hand over Yuuri’s thigh, both of them flung over his lap while they sat on the couch. The touch was comforting, grounding. “Trust me, Yuuri. I’d love it if you’d move in with me.”

Yuuri pursed his lips in an attempt to fight a smile. “Do you think Makka will mind?”

“She’ll be thrilled when she realizes there’s an extra person who can give her more attention and food.”

Yuuri hummed and shifted his gaze over to Vicchan, who sat curled on Victor’s other side and next to Yuuri’s legs. “Do you think they would get along?”

Victor’s smile was soft, and he shifted his hand to instead stroke over Vichan’s small body. He peeked open his dark eyes to gaze at Victor contentedly. “I think so,” Victor said after a moment. “Do you think Vicchan would be alright with moving?”

Yuuri shrugged, offering a “maybe,” and leaned his head on Victor’s shoulder.

They had settled onto the large, comfortable couch in his parents living room to discuss all of the logistics of getting married and everything that would come after.

Victor had wasted no time calling the courthouse and securing a time the following day, and since Yuuri already had the rings there was nothing else they could really do. Eventually Victor had started asking questions about things they would have to do in D.C — Like moving in together, or…

“Should one of us change our last name? Or maybe get them hyphenated?”

Yuuri couldn’t help but breathe a laugh. “Do you want to change your last name?”

“Don’t you?” Victor shot back.

Yuuri shrugged again, then fully laughed when Victor pouted. He didn’t hesitate to take the Senator’s face in his hands and kiss him.

Joy bubbled in him as their lips slid together, tender and warm. The feeling of having Victor by his side contrasted so sharply to the previous week spent without him, every touch and kiss only served to heal the still fresh hurt, made him feel like he would burst with happiness.

“I love you,” he whispered when they parted.

“Not enough to want to change your name,” Victor teased.

“Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov,” he tried aloud. “It’s a mouthful.”

Victor shot him a smile, mischievous with teeth flashing. “Well, so are you.”

Yuuri groaned and hid his embarrassed smile in the soft junction where Victor’s shoulder met his neck. A strong arm slid around his waist and they cuddled in content silence until Victor spoke again. “So will you? Move in with me?”

“I’d love to,” Yuuri said and then gasped. “Oh, but I should probably tell Phichit.”

“Do you want to do that now, before it gets too late? It should be,” Victor paused, flicking his wrist to look at his watch. “About eleven there.”

“Sure,” Yuuri said and —with some difficulty— extracted himself from Victor’s arms. He went back to his room and dug his phone out from the desk drawer. He flinched when the screen turned on, bright in the darkened room, and he sat on his bed while he unlocked it and navigated directly to his message thread with Phichit.

 

Yuuri:

_Phichit_

_Are you awake?_

_Phichit:_

_Yes! Are you okay?_

_Yuuri:_

_I’m fine. I just wanted to give you a heads up that I’ll be moving out_

 

In less than a second this phone lit up with an incoming call from Phichit. Yuuri answered it without hesitating.

“Are you staying in California then?” Phichit asked immediately.

“No,” Yuuri shook his head even though he knew Phichit wouldn’t see it. “No, I’ll be coming back but, um, I’m going to be moving in with Victor.”

There was a silence long enough for Yuuri to pull the phone away and see if the call was still open. Then, “I’m sorry, I thought I heard you say you were moving in with Victor, your ex-boss and ex-boyfriend.”

“I-I did. I am, I mean, moving in with him. He, uh, well he showed up, here in California, and we talked over everything.”

“‘Talked over everything’ as in got back together?”

“Yes,” Yuuri answered after a moment. “And then he proposed—“ Phichit gasped loudly on the other end of the line. “—well technically we both proposed, and accepted.”

“Yuuri!” Phichit’s yell was loud enough to make the speakers crackle. “I can’t believe you! What was it like? Did you cry? Did _he_ cry?!”

Yuuri laughed and recounted the story for his best friend, finishing it off with the stand-off between Victor and Mari.

“Good,” Phichit said afterwards, “I’m talking to Nikiforov next.”

“No,” Yuuri tried to interject.

“I mean it, Yuuri. He’s already broken your heart once, he needs to know if he does it again that his body will never be found at the bottom of the Chesapeake.”

“Okay, well first of all, I broke my own heart,” Yuuri flopped backwards on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Even though Victor was there and things had been fixed, the ache from the past week still lingered. “It was my own unwillingness to communicate that got me into this situation. I’m lucky that Victor still wants me.”

“He’s lucky to have you,” Phichit said. “When are you coming back?”

“Tomorrow night.” Yuuri heaved a sigh. “We’re having the ceremony in the morning and then my family is making us an early dinner before we fly back.”

“Ceremony?” Phichit wondered aloud, and then gasped. “Yuuri! Are you literally getting married _tomorrow_?”

Yuuri’s _uhhh_ was bowled over by a screech coming through the phone.

“Yuuri, what the hell is wrong with you? You can’t get married without your best friend there!”

“I’m sorry, Phichit. We can't wait and Victor wanted my family to be there. We’re going to have a party later on, like a late wedding reception.”

A sob, and Yuuri narrowed his eyes, suspicion creeping through that Phichit wasn’t truly upset, going by how dramatic he was. It was confirmed when he said “Yuuri, I’ll only forgive you if you make me your best man for the reception!”

He laughed, and smiled his eyes with a smile. “Sure, Phi. You can be my best man and give the most embarrassing speech you can come up with.”

“Deal!” Phichit’s distress turning cheerful in an instant. Yuuri couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have a friend like Phichit, and he savored the feeling as they continued to talk.

 

\-----♡-----

 

“Victor, I offer my vow to you in the form of this ring—” Yuuri tried to keep his voice steady. The last thing he needed was for it to crack, or shake. “—so that my word and my love will always be with you, close to your heart.”

He slid the gold band onto Victor’s finger, and peeked up at the Senator. He could feel his cheeks burn as Victor gazed back softly, with a kind of wonderment in his eyes, his smile soft and comforting — as if he knew how nervous Yuuri felt.

Nervous because he wanted to be good for Victor, wanted to be worthy of being his husband and partner. He had known better than to express his thoughts, he knew that Victor believed in him. Loved him enough to risk their jobs, to fly across the country to get the truth from Yuuri.

And Yuuri loved Victor for it. He loved him to much —-more than he ever thought he could love anyone. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Victor— His Idol, his boss, his friend, his lover. His almost-husband.

“Victor, as you place the ring on Yuuri’s finger, please repeat after me.”

Yuuri tried to keep his shaking minimal as Victor held his hand and poised the ring at the tip of his finger.

“Yuuri,” Victor’s voice was soft and smooth. The same passion that carried him through rallies and speeches in his youth came through in the moment, but all Yuuri felt was peace. Like watching a thunderstorm from the safety of a couch; magnificent and thrilling and utterly captivating. “I offer my vow to you in the form of this ring, so that my word and my love with always be with you, close to your heart.”

He slid the ring on and Yuuri let out a breath, he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face, the words from the officiant were largely ignored as Yuuri let himself be trapped helpless in Victor’s eyes, so bright and blue and smiling back at him.

The time felt too long until Victor’s hands were cupping his face, his lips pressed against Yuuri’s.

He reached up, his hands rested on Victor’s arms, strong and sturdy under his suit. He could feel Victor smile against him, and a laugh bubbled up from him when his family’s clapping broke through his daze.

“I love you,” He whispered into the space between them.

Victor kissed the blush Yuuri felt burning on his nose before he whispered back. “I love you too, my Yuuri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _phichit and minako in the background, watching through facetime from yuuri and mari's phone: shotgun wedding! shotgun wedding! shotgun wedding!_
> 
> Chapter song is [Adore You by Miley Cyrus](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pHnVBC98nis)
> 
> The next and final chapter will be up 4/8 Monday evening! comments are like virtual hugs and I love them all ♡♡♡


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank everyone who has followed up to this point, as well as thank everyone who's left such wonderful comments, y'all make me feel #blessed 🙏
> 
> Final Chapter ٩(｡•ω•｡)و

**Chapter 14**

 

It was late when they returned to D.C, the weather warmer than when Yuuri had left but cold enough for Victor to wrap a scarf around Yuuri’s neck with a soft smile and take his hand before leading them through the doors of the airport.

Yuuri ducked his head as Victor hailed a cab, averting his eyes from everyone around them. He worked quickly to get his and Victor’s bags into the trunk as Victor gave his Georgetown address to the driver, sliding into the backseat before anyone could notice them and make a scene.

He sent a quick _Landed safely_ text to his family before he stuffed his phone back into his pocket and intertwined his fingers with Victors. He smiled at the familiar feel of the Senator’s thumb brushing over his own in slow, smooth strokes — comforting nerves that were suspiciously absent.

It might have been how tired he was, but the normal storm of thoughts and anxiety that plagued Yuuri seemed to vanish over the course of their last flight. Maybe the fact that he would be staying by Victor’s side no matter what after that moment, that he would be able to support Victor through whatever retribution he faced.

He was startled from his thoughts by a ringtone sounding from Victor’s coat. The Senator pulled it out and hummed. “Christophe.”

Yuuri could guess what the call was about. Chris’ voice wasn’t clear across the distance of the backseat but when Yuuri glanced over at Victor and saw the pleased, thoughtful look on his face, he knew everything was set up for the following day.

The call lasted until they were pulling up in front of Victor’s home, Victor passing over a wad of bills to the driver before they got out and retrieved their bags. Victor sent Yuuri an apologetic smile before he spoke into the phone, cutting of Chris’s ramblings.

“I’d hate to cut this short, Chris, but Yuuri and I just got home. We’ll be ready for her tomorrow at eleven.”

Yuuri’s breath caught his throat as Victor casually referred to the townhouse as _home_ , although  objectively he knew that it had always been Victor’s home and most likely didn’t mean anything special, Yuuri could help but stare as the Senator ended the call and quickly fumbled for his keys to unlock the front door.

Through the door Yuuri could hear the clacking of nails on wood and a whine-turned-bark from Makkachin.  Yuuri smiled, and followed Victor inside with their bags. Victor knelt down and held Makkachin as she wiggled in excitement, barking once and then twice before he stretched to lick at her owners face.

“I think she might have missed you,” Yuuri said earning a laugh from Victor and another bark from the poodle as he knelt down and cooed at her. Yuuri lifted her ears and ruffled the fur around her face as she tried to lick his hands. “Did you miss me too, pretty girl?”

“ _I missed you so, so, so much,”_ Victor pitched his voice up as an imitation of Makkachin. Then he cleared his throat and stood, offering a hand to help Yuuri up as well. “As soon as congress is out of session and things are settled we’ll get Vicchan here.”

“I can’t wait,” Yuuri said. He shuffled out of his coat and shoes pausing when he caught Victor staring at him. “What?”

A pretty blush spread across the Senator’s nose and spilled over onto his cheeks. He cleared his throat again and reached for Yuuri’s hand. “I’m so lucky you’re here,” he finally said, causing Yuuri to blush in turn. “Should we go to bed?”

Suddenly, Yuuri no longer felt tired. He was more than excited and ready to crawl into bed with his new husband, to feel the slide of skin on skin with the man he’d missed so much.

_God,_ he marveled as Victor led him up the stairs. _This man is my husband._

They divested each other of their clothes, messy kisses swapped between them as hands wandered, soft breaths escaping into the silence of the room.

“So handsome,” Victor murmured against his lips. “Will you make love with me, Yuuri?”

Yuuri’s breathless “yes” was almost lost as they landed on the bed, bodies slotted together from their legs and hips to their mouths. He let out a hiss as his dick was rubbed between their stomachs, and felt Victor grin against his lips.

“Scoot up,” Victor said, and after they had wormed up the bed, “top or bottom?”

“Bottom,” Yuuri replied instantly. Victor flashed a devastatingly charming smile and reached for the night stand, flicking the top of bottle up with one hand.

Yuuri dragged him down for another kiss as he felt those perfect fingers brush over his entrance, teasing his rim. He exhaled as they breached him, and opened his eyes to meet hooded blue ones staring back down at him.

Even in the dark Yuuri could see the emotion in them, the crinkles on the outside signaling happiness, the shine signaling love. The mischievousness hidden in rising of his lower lash-line was lost — until Victor started petting over his prostate in a maddening rhythm.

Yuuri shuddered and gasped, his legs spread further as he tried to grind down on Victors fingers, precum dribbled from his dick onto his belly. “Fuck, _fuck,_ Victor…!”

His husband buried his face in Yuuri’s chest, lavished open mouth kisses on his skin. He grazed his teeth over Yuuri’s nipple, earning a punched-out moan and a hand tangled in his hair.

Yuuri tugged, harder than intended, and was surprised at the loud, low moan that Victor released. “Oh?” He couldn’t stop himself from making a remark, but was cut short when Victor mouth landed back on his.

Another hard pull and he felt the combination of Victor groaning into his mouth and his hips rutting against Yuuri’s thigh. He couldn’t stop himself from grinning into the kiss, sucking Victor’s bottom lip into his mouth and grinding up against his husband.

They continued until Yuuri felt like he couldn't take anymore, whining and writhing as if he was an instrument for Victor to play. He caught his breath as he watched Victor spread lube on himself before wiping his hand on the edge of the sheet.

Before Victor could get much further, Yuuri sat up and flipped them, pressing him down into the mattress with hands on Victors chest and his legs straddling his hips. “Is this okay?” He asked, and almost laughed at the stunned expression and choked, eager “ _Yes”_ he was met with.

Yuuri raised himself on his knees and reached behind himself, angling Victor’s dick up. They both let out matching exhales as the tip kissed his entrance, and Yuuri let out a breathless laugh before sinking down. Victor’s hands gripped tightly in his waist, his eyes wide as he watched Yuuri impale himself.

He relished in the man under him, in the feeling of fullness, in the moan he let loose when he bottomed out, the toss of his head when Yuuri rose up and then swiftly slid down before he directed his gaze right back on Yuuri — like he couldn’t bear to look away.

Yuuri felt like his whole body was a live wire under Victor’s attention, under the onslaught of sensation as Victor’s cock brushed over his prostate, from the burn in is legs and hips, the strong heartbeat under his hand.

“Victor,” he gasped out, “Victor, Victor.”

He let the name fall from his lips like a prayer, as if it were the only thing he knew how to say anymore, until Victor dragged him down, a hand framing the side of his face and guiding him down a kiss.

“I love you,” Victor’s other hand came to wrap around him, and he thrusted up. “Yuuri, I love you. You feel so good. You’re so stunning.”

Yuuri cried out at Victor’s praise, and his quickened pace. His dick, trapped between their stomachs, leaked precum. He was already so close, and regretted the fact that he couldn’t spend every second having sex with Victor.

“I’m close,” he barely managed to get the words out as Victor pounded up into him, the sweet curve of his cock directly rubbed over his prostate on every thrust until he was panting and muffling his moans into Victor’s neck.

“Me too,” Victor grit out, “Will you let me come inside?”

“Yes!” The words and thought alone nearly pushed him over the edge. “Please, fill me. I want your come inside me.”

“God, Yuuri.” Victor’s hands flew to his hips and ground his dick deep. “Come for me. Let go, my love.”

A sob-like gasp left his throat as Yuuri shuddered and came, cum splattering between their abdomens. He moaned as Victor followed right after, sent over the edge by Yuuri’s orgasm. He felt the sensation of Victor coming inside him as his husband moaned and pressed an open mouth kiss to his cheek.

They didn’t spend too long basking, Victor pulling out before he got to sensitive. He went to retrieve a warm washcloth and spent a ridiculous amount of time kissing every inch of skin he wiped clean, much to Yuuri’s tried amusement and embarrassment.

“I can’t believe I get to tell the world I’m married to Victor Nikiforov,” Yuuri murmured once they were settled under the blankets with Makkachin at their feet — She had pretended to be upset with them, but they were both quickly forgiven after some choice ear and stomach scritches.

“I can’t believe I get to tell the world I’m married to Yuuri Katsuki,” Victor countered with a kiss to Yuuri’s nose. “Everyone’s going to be surprised to find out I’m actually not married to my job.”

Yuuri snorted and drew the covers to his chin, gazing at his new husband. He was enchanting in the moonlight, silver hair like moonbeams and eyes like midnight waters. Yuuri could drown in them, would drown in them everyday.

“Thank you for choosing me, for loving me.”

Victor’s hand tangled with his under the covers, his smile—barely visible in the dark—was soft and tired and Yuuri cherished it. “Thank you, Yuuri. For bringing love into my life.”

Yuuri buried his head under Victor’s chin, the skin of his chest warm under his cheek and let out a content sigh. Tomorrow would be the hardest day for them, he knew, but he held onto the fact that they would stay married no matter what came of Victors plan.

For better or for worse. After all, some things are worth the risk.

 

\-----♡-----

 

“So,” Isabella started after tapping record on her phone. She glanced down at her notepad and then back up at them with a smile, “The whole situation is a little hazy for everyone. Would you mind telling the whole story?”

“Ah, well the whole story is a little long,” Victor said after a beat. Yuuri couldn’t help but agree, so much had happened it felt like it would take forever to go over everything.

Isabella didn’t seem put off by Victor deflect however, and tried another approach. “How about some basics then?”

They exchanged a glance before nodding.

“How did you meet?”

“Late summer,” Victor said with a smile. “At a party we both were invite to.”

Yuuri opened his mouth, confused by Victor's answer—They had discussed staying as close to the truth as possible—but Isabella spoke before he could get any words out. “Do you think it was love at first site?” Her words were excited, then she seemed to catch herself and laughed. “Sorry, I’m as curious as our readers, you don’t have to answer that.”

“The moment I saw him I knew that he was the only one for me.”

Yuuri couldn’t have stopped his pleased blush if he wanted to. It made his heart flutter to know Victor had been enamored with him since the beginning, that the feelings and attraction he’d had were reciprocated before he knew they existed.

“How romantic. Was it mutual?” She glanced at Yuuri, intending the question for him.

Yuuri nodded and glanced at Victor. “We both knew, I think.”

Isabella looked at her notes before continuing, “Senator Nikiforov, you still chose to employ Mr Katsuki even though you had romantic feelings and had decided to pursue them, why?”

“I knew that Yuuri needed a job, and I had an opening on my staff, one that I was sure Yuuri could fill after talking to his previous boss, Celestino Cialdini. I made it clear that I didn’t want our relationship to affect work or vise-versa.”

“Other Senators report that you brought Yuuri with you to meetings.”

“I’ve also brought other members of my staff to meetings. Yuuri was exceptionally educated in the topic of whatever meetings he attended with me, which is why I brought him in the first place.”

“And you, Yuuri, there’s no favoritism from the Senator?”

“No,” Yuuri replied truthfully, then added with a laugh. “Well, sometimes he tries to do my job and bring _me_ lunch instead.”

Isabella smiled, “My fiancé does the same. He was so happy when I told him I was getting to interview you both.”

“It’s our pleasure, really,” Victor said, “Your work is amazing, especially your article on the coral reefs.”

Yuuri glanced at his husband and recognized the charming smile on his face, then glanced back to see the journalist brushing her hair behind her ear and smiling, obviously pleased.

“Thank you,” she said, and glanced down at her notebook again. “So, nine days ago an article came out revealing your relationship, and in that time the shutdown was stopped, Mr Katsuki seemingly vanished followed by yourself, and then you both returned. What happened?”

“Well, about the shutdown,” Yuuri said before Victor could. “Feltsman and a large part of Republicans were on board with stalling the budget until another Fordhiem bill could be brought forward. It was not bipartisan and the threats held were similar to the shutdown in 2019. Senator Nikiforov has always been a supporter of bipartisanship and was at the forefront of negotiations with the republicans who lead the stall as well as Feltsman himself.”

“So you take credit for ending the shutdown then?” She asked Victor.

“No,” Victor said. “The effort to stop the shutdown was joint. And Yuuri had a part in convincing congressman Feltsman as well.”

“Does this have anything to do with your disappearance?” Isabella turned back towards him.

“No,” Yuuri said, saving the congressman in one word. “I left to visit my family in California. I had spoken to congressman Feltsman privately about the shutdown, and my relationship with Victor beforehand.”

Isabella hummed and nodded. “And what was that conversation like?”

“Ah, well like I said, it was private. Though if Feltsman wants to comment separately on it he can.”

“And the article? It was a surprising way to learn we had a gay Senator, even more surprising to learn it was intended as a smear campaign.”

“I saw it when I landed. We were surprised, and decided to let it fizzle out on it’s own,” Yuuri added.

“Did you ever intend on coming out while in office?” She directed towards Victor.

“I never considered it until recently. I always knew I was gay, but my job has been my life and it wasn’t until I met Yuuri that love came into the equation. It’s something I internally debated a lot, so I’m kind of glad the band-aid has been ripped off, so to speak. Also, Miss Yang,” Victor leaned forward, “As we agreed, did you discover who the source was for the article?”

“Oh yes,” she said and looked down at her notepad again. “It was Governor Lambiel of Maine, though when I reached out for further comment he declined.”

There was a pause where Victors face stayed perfectly blank, and Yuuri couldn’t tell if he was surprised or not. His own surprise came in like a rising tide. _Of course,_ he thought as he recalled the evening, how the Governor had acted, how defensive he had been about the possibility of Victor challenging him in a race for President, and neither of them had been subtle in their actions that night, practically broadcasting their relationship. If Lambiel wanted to hurt Victor’s reputation, leaking something like that article was exactly the way to go about it.

“Will you be including that in this article?” Victor’s words startled him from his thoughts.

“I can if you’d like.” Victor nodded and Isabella waited a second before continuing. “So, according to the government employee guidelines, workplace relationships are illegal, especially between a Senator and their staff.”

“Dating, yes,” Victor said and then held up his hand, his ring flashing as sunlight reflected off it. “But married? It’s perfectly acceptable. Plus, come Spring, Yuuri will be switching to be my campaign manager for the re-election, which has a different set of rules entirely.”

It was almost scary how quickly Isabella seemed to absorb the information, her gaze darted to the rings on their hands, eyes widening.

“Congratulations,” she finally said. “And good luck on your re-election, though I doubt you need it.”

“Thank you,” Victor said and they stood. “Hopefully your article will clear some things up.”

“I’m sure it will. You’ve been so elusive of the media for so long I think something personal like this will do wonders for any negative backlash from the first article.” She stopped the recording on her phone and put on her coat before she shouldered her bag. “Thank you for this opportunity, Senator Nikiforov.”

They escorted her out of Victor’s office and through the main bullpen when she stopped.

“Oh, if you two are married then how would you like me to list your last names?”

“We’ve decided on hyphening them: Katsuki-Nikiforov,” Yuuri answered.

“I like it, it’ll definitely be eye-catching,” Isabella said with a nod, staring off as if imaging it written out.

They bid their goodbyes and when Victor and Yuuri turned back into the office they were met with four pairs of eyes.

“Married?” Yurio grit out, looking ready to leap from his desk and out the nearest window.

“Oh, did we not tell you?” Victor said with faux innocence and held up his hand, the same way he did with Isabella. “We got married in California!”

“Congratulations,” Otabek and Mila offered at the same time, one voice in a low monotone and the other as a cheer, both clapping. Behind them, Yuuri spotted Chris giving a thumbs up and a wink. Yuuri made a mental note to thank him later for all his help.

“God you two are so gross and dumb,” Yurio spit out and leveled a glare at Yuuri. “Does this mean you’re coming to family dinners?”

“Of course Yuuri will be joining family dinners!” Victor wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s waist, oblivious to his confusion.

“Sorry,” he finally managed, “But what are family dinners?”

 

\-----♡-----

 

“Thank fuck, you’re here,” Yurio said after opening the door. “Yakov has been trying to get me to help with dinner since I got here.”

“Oh,” Yuuri said, unwinding his scarf. “Do you not like cooking?”

“Only if it’s pirozhkis,” Yurio grabbed his wrist and dragged him further into the house. Yuuri shot a look over his shoulder but received only a smile and a shrug from Victor. “Did you bring your switch? We can play Mario Kart in the den. I’m going to kick your ass.”

Yuuri snorted — He’d had plenty of practice beating Phichit at Mario Kart and was sure beating Yurio wouldn’t be a problem.

The teen got a game set up in a matter of minutes, and by the end of their first game his shit talking had transitioned into cursing and death threats. Yuuri laughed and let himself relax as they played, riling Yurio up with petty jabs and comments.

“You absolute motherfucker! Enough with the shells!”

“Get good, Yuri. Even the CPUs are passing you.”

Yurio’s resulting yell was loud enough to make Victor pop his head in. “Is everything okay?”

“Your stupid bastard husband sucks off the devil every goddamn night so he can be a complete motherfucker in video games,” Yurio stated before Yuuri get answer, causing him to choke on his laugh.

“Wow,” Victor said, sitting next to Yuuri. “I learn something new every day.”

He hovered over Yuuri’s shoulder, watching until the round ended, Yuuri barely edging ahead of Yurio after nearly losing his spot due to laughing so hard. Victor dropped a kiss to Yuuri’s shoulder in celebration.

“Dinner is almost done, and I wanted you to formally meet everyone else before we eat.”

The three of them entered the kitchen, where everyone else was gathered around the large island. Mr Plisetsky, who demanded to be called Nikolai, offered him a warm handshake and smile.

Lilia, Yakov’s ex-wife, eyed him up and down before saying. “Vitya tells us you dance.”

Yuuri sent a quick glance to Victor. “Yes, I grew up dancing. My instructor was Minako Okukawa, a former _Prima_.”

“Minako?” Lilia frowns. “I didn’t know she ended up teaching. Does she have her own studio?”

“She worked at one in California, and opened one when she moved here.”

“I’ll have to visit her sometime then,” Lilia said before she took a sip of her wine. “I believe my ex-husband owes you an apology. Don’t make him wait too long to give it.”

Yuuri subtly leaned against Victor once her attention had shifted to Yurio. He had, admittedly, tried to forget that congressman Feltsman would be there. He knew that with his ring on Victor’s finger and Victor’s arm around his waist he was proving the congressman wrong, but he couldn’t help but expect that the man would be bitter about it.

A glance to the side revealed the congressman looking at them —at him— thoughtfully.

“Good evening, congressman,” Yuuri said after a beat.

“Katsuki.”

Yuuri felt Victor’s arm around him tighten. Even though he seemed to be engrossed in the story Yurio was telling off to the side, he wasn’t surprised he was aware of what was going on on his other side. Of course Victor would still be listening in.

After a moment the congressman spoke again. “You both are crazy for pulling a stunt like that.”

It was less angry than Yuuri had expected, and the congressman was right, it was absolutely crazy. He ran his thumb over the band on his finger. “I guess. I think Victor thought it more romantic than anything though.”

“And did you think it was romantic?”

“Oh, yes,” Yuuri smiled, then remembered. “I’m sorry you couldn’t have been there.”

The congressman shrugged. “There will be the reception later.”

“Ah. Victor told you about that?” Yuuri almost dreaded having to coordinate a party worthy of Victor. It seemed more daunting than his re-election campaign.

“Of course he did,”  Feltsman harrumphed and crossed his arms. “I’ve been a father-figure to him for over half his life.”

“I never realized that you two were so close,” Yuuri admitted.

It was the truth, even if it was common knowledge that Feltsman had taken Victor under his wing career-wise it wasn’t until meeting Victor and the congressman that he realized how much they meant to each other.

The memory of Feltsman cornering him and demanding he quit his job and leave Victor still stung, but at least he knew that it had been done for genuine concern for Victor. Yuuri couldn’t deny  that he would also go to great lengths to protect Victor, so at least he knew he shared that in common with the congressman.

“Well,” Feltsman said, “If he loves you enough to risk everything then it’s on his head. But,” he paused and Yuuri felt filled with nerves as the congressman studied him. “If there’s anything you both need, let me know and I’ll do what I can.”

“T-thank you Congressman,” Yuuri stuttered out, stunned.

Feltsman’s face twisted in a scowl. “Just Yakov, when we’re at things like this, or Victor will yell at me again.”

Yuuri felt thrown, and was sure it showed on his face. However Victor chose that moment to enter the conversation.

“I knew you’d warm up to him, Yakov! My Yuuri is too charming to resist.”

Yakov narrowed his eyes Victor before he took a tumbler full of amber liquid and left the kitchen.

“He might still be a bit upset with me,” Victor whispered, ears brushing over Yuuri’s ear. “I’m still a bit upset with him though so it’s fine. I’m glad you two made up though.”

Yuuri agreed, but stayed silent as dinner was served and they all moved to the dining room to eat.

The food was good, and the conversation stayed pleasant. Yuuri had a feeling that Yakov and Lilia were being extra civil on account of his being present, but he wasn’t about to complain. The rest of the evening passed quickly, Yurio’s and Victor’s entertaining stories carrying them through to the end.

Yuuri was putting on his scarf and saying goodbye to Nikolai when Victor opened the front door.

“Oh,” he said surprise coloring his voice, “Nikolai do you have an umbrella we can borrow?”

“Yes, there some be some in here…” He moved to open the coat closet behind Yuuri, who turned to Victor and peered past him through the doorway to see the rain pouring down.

Victor took the umbrella and opened it as he stepped outside, Yuuri followed behind him, tucking in close to his side to stay under the umbrella’s cover.

“Thank you. I’ll have Yurio bring it back tomorrow,” Victor said, and Nikolai bid them goodnight as he closed the door.

The car was parked down the block, making them huddle close under the umbrella together as they walked, Yuuri’s arm wrapped around his husbands waist. Victor held the umbrella while Yuuri got in before he went around to his side, cranking the heat and letting the radio fill the space around them.

Suddenly, as he listened to the song playing, Yuuri started laughing. Victor turned to look at him, a confused smile playing on his lips.

“Sorry, just, this song is on, and it’s raining. It always seems to be raining with us.”

Victor paused, and then laughed with him before he leaned over the center console.

“You’re right, it always does seem to rain when we’re together. It was raining the first time I saw you outside Cialdini's.”

Yuuri swiftly remembered their first meeting, how Victor had bumped into him and dismissed him as a journalist, how terrible that day had been and how upset he was. Then he mentally shook his head — There was no way Victor remembered that. “When you came to interview me,” he offered instead.

“No, well yes, it was raining then too, but the time before that when I bumped into you.”

“You remember that?” Yuuri asked, breathless.

“Yes,” Victor said, and leaned forward even more. “I thought you were cute, but it was too bad you were a journalist. Then I saw you at Celestino’s party and realized that you were an employee!”

“You weren’t at Celestino’s party though,” Yuuri said, brow furrowed. He had been positive that Victor hadn’t been there, but remembered Victor saying something similar in the interview. “I remember Yakov had been saying you couldn’t come.”

“I came late,” Victor explained. “It was halfway over when I got there, and suddenly this really wasted, adorable guy came up and demanded that I dance with him…”

“Oh no,” Yuuri said, slowly remembering how the second half of that night was a blackout.

“Oh yes. I’d never had so much fun with anyone in my life,” Victor took Yuuri’s hand and pressed a kiss to the ring on his finger. “And he told me he’d just gotten fired, and how much he looked up to me, and how handsome he thought I was, and how could I possibly say no to that?”

Yuuri groaned and let his forehead land on Victor’s shoulder. “That’s so embarrassing.”

“I was quite charmed,” Victor pressed a kiss to the side of Yuuri’s neck. “And I think it turned out alright in the end.”

A smile stretched across Yuuri’s face at hearing the pure happiness in Victor tone. He pulled back to see the Senator face. “Better than alright, I think.”

Jazz filtered through the speakers, accompanied by a melody of raindrops as they pattered against the car. Victor hummed along, his nose brushing against Yuuri’s, then pressed forward, their rings clinking as hands tangled between them, and their kiss slow, and sweet, and soft in the lamplight.

_-_

_I’m gonna love you, like nobody's loved you_

_Come rain or come shine_

_High as a mountain, deep as a river_

_Come rain or come shine_

_Days may be cloudy or sunny,_

_We're in or we’re out of the money,_

_But I'm with you always,_

_I'm with you rain or shine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the reveal for the person responsible for the leak wasn't too disappointing (ó﹏ò｡) but thank you again to everyone for reading and for all of your unwavering and incredible support! I never imagined so many people would be half as interested or invested in this outlandish AU as you all were and it means the World (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡
> 
> Chapter (and entire fic) song is [Come Rain or Come Shine by Frank Sinatra](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7OJOocYKZFk)!


End file.
